Smallville vs Arrowverse- Survival of the fittest
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Series of crack fics. Wade Wilson hosts a show in which Smallville and Arrowverse versions of characters meet each other and the superior version disses the inferior version brutally.
1. Only one Man of Steel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize**

**So this is an idea I had for fun. The premise here is that Smallville and Arrowverse versions of characters will meet each other and the version I feel is superior will get to diss the inferior one in brutal ways. **

**Now this is pure crack and is not supposed to make sense so don't get red with anger and all that if I diss on someone you like, because I don't really mean it (Or maybe I do. Who cares?). **

**And characters can and will sound OOC at times but that's because this is pure dissing crack. Plus, all of them will break the 4****th**** wall too. **

**Also, in this chapter, Smallville Clark will be called Clark and the Arrowverse version will be called Kent.**

**So with all the ground rules laid, let's begin.**

Chapter 1- Only one Man of Steel

The audience cheered as Wade Wilson aka Deadpool walked onto the stage, waving to everyone happily as he took his place on the podium.

"Hello, audience. As you all know, I am Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, known to some as that moronic Green Lantern in that shitty movie which has a moron in-charge behind it. And let's not talk about Blade: Trinity or a certain silent attempt on my character", Wade said as all laughed and cheered.

"So as you all know, Smallville and Arrowverse are among the two biggest DC TV Universes and are responsible for a lot of stuff", Wade said. "Smallville was a retelling of Superman's origin story and as time went on, it introduced several other characters from DC mythos to make it more interesting and managed to have an astonishingly long run of 10 Seasons! I mean- damn! I didn't expect it to last five. Anyway, except Seasons 6 and 7 and to an extent, 8, all of them are rather enjoyable and have more good than bad. Of course they ruined my brother from DC but that's a whole other story. And this show was so popular that they even gave it a Season 11 in the form of comics, and they went on for a long time too."

Everyone laughed and nodded at what Wade was saying before he announced. "Then we have the Arrowverse. It was born from the success of Smallville itself. The first show was Arrow, a grounded retelling of the Green Arrow's origin story. But over time, it became more popular and as time went on, gave birth to a TV Universe named after the main show. First to come from this was The Flash, which was awesome for 2 Seasons. Then came Supergirl, which originally aired on CBS but eventually changed networks. Then came Legends of Tomorrow, which had supporting characters from both Arrow and Flash to make a time-travelling, though it eventually turned into a cringe-worthy, plot-less version of Doctor Who. And the latest in this line-up is the feminist/LGBT propaganda garbage known as Batwoman. Plus, they have more planned for the future. Yeah, this started out great but is now a MCU wannabe."

Everyone laughed and nodded once more at Wade's truthful words.

"But we are here because my buddy Aragorn had a new story idea", Wade said. "Smallville and Arrowverse versions of characters will meet and the superior will diss the inferior."

Wade then stopped and said. "Wait! Insieme per la vittoria already did that with the original Devil May Cry characters dissing the ones from the reboot."

He looked up and said. "Aragorn, you fucking piece of shit! So original, ain't ya? Huh!"

Wade looked back at the audience and said. "What a hack this guy is! Anyway, Aragorn may be an unoriginal hack, but this idea is still gonna run. So now we will begin Round 1."

And then everyone started clapping as Wade raised his hands. "It's all right! Now hear me out!"

All stopped as he said. "There are many superheroes. Some good. Some bad. But all of them began with the one and only- Superman!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Wade said. "Of course the guy wore his underwear above his pants when he first came, and he couldn't even fly, for which he is so popular. But he is the first superhero, so he can do anything you know!"

All laughed as Wade continued. "He was born on Krypton as Kal-El. But the planet was about to be destroyed so his father Jor-El sent him to Earth in a pod. He crashed near a farm and was adopted by the kind and elderly Kent couple who longed for a child. They named him Clark Kent. All his life, Clark wondered why he was so different, and after his father's death, set out to find his origins, which he eventually did when he ended up in the Fortress of Solitude. And after his training was finished, he put on his underwear above his pants, and became the savior of all mankind. But he needed a disguise too. So he became the bumbling, mild-mannered reporter known as Clark Kent. But we all know what he truly is. The giver of hope. Superman!"

Everyone clapped and laughed again before Wade said. "Now there have been many adaptations of the Man of Steel. You had Kirk Alyn in some 40's serials. You had George Reeves in a 50's serial. But the definitive portrayal of Superman is none other than the great Christopher Reeve himself. Rest in peace, good sir."

Everyone closed their eyes and sat silently for a minute to respect Reeve before Wade continued the show. "Now on live TV, we have had two portrayals of the Man of Steel so far in this decade. One is none other than the version played by the sexy and muscular Tom Welling in Smallville itself, the show that gave birth to live-action superhero TV. Now he didn't suit up until the final episode. He didn't even learn to fly until the final episode. But he was developed nicely as a character for 10 years. Well, mostly nice, aside from being spineless in front of Lana Lang. But that's a whole other story. Still, even if he didn't wear the suit, he is many people's favorite, and Aragorn's 2nd favorite after the legendary Reeve himself, who happened to appear in Smallville twice and even passed on the torch and cape to the younger Welling."

Everyone nodded as images of Welling's Clark and fan-art of him in the suit appeared on the screen behind Wade, which people loved.

Then Wade said. "And in late 2016, the Arrowverse show known as Supergirl finally decided to have their own version of Superman, played by Tyler Hoechlin of Teen Wolf fame. The guy has….sexy chest hair I guess considering he was on a show about werewolves? Am I right guys? Anyway, he was introduced in the series premiere of Season 2 and made a pretty good impression. But that didn't last as he was turned into someone who the writers can shit on to prop Kara, which is a damn shame as Hoechlin could have been amazing. And they still do that to him."

As Wade talked, images of Hoechlin's Clark and Superman appeared on the screen behind him.

"Anyway, with introductions done, let's see which one of them disses and beats the other. And to make this more fun, everyone gets a unique quality I have- breaking the 4th wall!"

Everyone cheered happily at that. This had gotten so much better.

"Now without further ado, let's begin!"

* * *

Clark was soaring in the sky at full speed, wearing his Superman suit as he flew into Space before flying back into the atmosphere, causing a sonic boom. That was when he heard someone flying up behind him and slowed himself down until the person was flying next to him.

He turned his head to see Kent flying next to him, a silly but sweet smile on his face. The two exchanged a look before straightening up and hovered down towards a building.

"So you're the one I am pitted against", Clark said as he regarded Kent.

"Yeah, it's me. The Man of Steel", Kent said.

"You don't look like it", Clark said simply, looking unimpressed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover", Kent told him.

"You don't have the powerful presence I do", Clark said bluntly. "In your presence, people will feel hopeful for sure. But not safe, because you really can't convey it. Your silly smile is too much."

"Hey!" Kent said angrily. "At least I did not become a spineless idiot to enable my show into becoming a soap opera. Which is exactly what happened to you as you became spineless whenever it came to Lana."

"Wait what? Your show?" Clark asked and laughed hysterically as Kent looked embarrassed. "You don't even have your own show. Though you're about to get it, but that's a different matter. You're a character in your cousin's show, and because of that, you're supposed to play second fiddle to her. And they basically use you to prop her. They say you survived Warworld and defeated Doomsday, and 2 minutes later have Kara beat or outperform you to make it look like she can do it too and is better than you."

Kent shook with rage. "You didn't even wear the suit till the last episode! And even when you wore it, it was CGI as your actor didn't have the guts to wear tights."

"When was the last time you were useful?" Clark countered calmly. "Kara somehow beat you at your best and then stopped the Daxamite Invasion. You were supposed to read the Book of Destiny but you didn't fix everything and Deegan took it from you. You couldn't beat Earth-96 Clark and your wife had to save you. You were almost killed by the Anti-Monitor and your cousin had to save you again. You may have made a good first impression, but you certainly didn't hold up after that. And considering the state of the entertainment industry nowadays, I'm sure that even in your own show, Lois will be shown as more competent and intelligent than you at everything."

Before Kent could respond, Clark said. "And my Lois is a loving and supportive person. Yours is too but she comments on other Clarks too much for your liking."

Kent was pissed and struck a low blow. "You were ruined in the crossover! You retired even with your biggest enemy still out there and didn't react on hearing the Multiverse would be destroyed. And you didn't even get to be the legendary hero for the ages which is what the Legion described you as. And the Legion wasn't even created probably with the retcon they did."

"All of that's true, but it was done by those who write your shows, and will write your show", Clark said and Kent paled. "They ruined me in 2 minutes. Imagine how much more they will ruin you in 2 Seasons. They don't make 'em like they used to. My show got boring and soap-opery during Seasons 6 and 7 and even 8 to an extent. But it lasted 10 Seasons and still had quality and a lot of good stuff till the end. I can bet that even if your show is good to begin with, it will go downhill after Season 2 and won't ever be good again."

Kent was pissed again as Clark said. "And you're so weak. I am fast enough to go from London to Metropolis in a second and disarm a launched nuke. And let's not forget how I beat my enemies. Plus, I pushed a planet the size of Saturn out of the Solar System in my last episode. Even with my Season 5 feats, I can own you within seconds as you're much, much weaker than I am. Your flight wouldn't have saved you."

"Really? Let's do this and see who's better!" Kent roared and flew at Clark angrily at full speed.

But to someone as fast as Clark, he appeared to be moving in slow motion, though he was still moving a bit. Clark simply smirked, waiting for it.

And when Kent was close to him, Clark smacked him with the back of his hand, sending him crashing to the ground where he formed a crater. Clark then flew down to see Kent lying in the crater, his face bleeding as he groaned.

"And to think people who never watched my show thought you were a continuation of me", Clark mocked as Kent tried to get up but failed due to being too weak. "At least in Aragorn's sequel to 'Thunder and Steel', which happens to massively improve Season 1 of your cousin's terrible show, he is crossing it over with my show by having me instead of you along with several of my friends, and my backstory up until Season 7, though modified for Seasons 6 and 7. Shows how pathetic you really are."

Kent's eyes closed as he fainted due to the combination of his defeat and mockery while Clark smirked and flew off into Space.

* * *

"So there ya go people!" Wade said as all clapped at what they had just seen. "Smallville version of Clark Kent wins. It was obvious he would win even before this started. He was blessed by Christopher Reeve after all, even if he didn't wear the tights. And he is ridiculously powerful. Like he is the most powerful version of 'underwear-above-my-pants' outside of the comics."

All nodded in agreement as Wade then said. "Now let's look at the scoreboard."

Everyone looked at the glowing scoreboard.

**Smallville: 1 **

**Arrowverse: 0**

"Well, there it is. Smallville wins Round 1 and proves they have the much better Man of Steel. Best one actually", Wade said as he people clapped. "Now we will see you all next time with Round 2, where two emerald archers clash!"

Everyone cheered hysterically at that, struggling to contain their excitement as Wade waved to them all and said. "See you all next time!"

* * *

**And done with Chapter 1. Obviously Welling had this one in the bag no matter what way you look at it. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**See you all next time where we see both the Olivers butting heads.**


	2. Hit the mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And here comes Chapter 2 where both the Olivers clash. On Cer1992's suggestion, I'm gonna refer to Arrowverse Oliver as 'Oliver' and Smallville Oliver as 'Ollie.'**

**Before we start, I would like to express my grief at the tragic deaths of Kobe Bryant, his young daughter and everyone else who died during a helicopter crash. All of these were young lives taken too soon. May they all Rest In Peace.**

**On with the show.**

Chapter 2- Hit the mark

Wade Wilson walked up to the podium once more as all clapped for him. "Welcome back everyone, to this show of mine which I'm hosting."

As the clapping stopped, Wade said. "So last time we were here, Smallville Clark was showing the Arrowverse version why he is the most powerful version of Superman outside of comics. We all know how well that went for Mr. 'wolf with sexy chest hair' Hoechlin."

Everyone laughed at the memory as Wade said. "Anyway, now we will be pitting two popular versions of a very popular character- the Green Arrow!"

All laughed and clapped hysterically at that, struggling to contain their excitement.

"So as you all know, Green Arrow's origin story mostly remains the same everywhere. Billionaire playboy lost at sea and stranded on an island for years. And when he comes back, his archery is good enough to make Legolas want to compete with him as he dresses up like Robin Hood and behaves like a modern version of the guy", Wade explained to everyone who nodded, familiar with the backstory.

"So on one side, we have the Smallville version of Oliver Queen, played by Justin Hartley", Wade announced as all clapped for him. "A hot and sexy blonde with a sexy voice Aragorn would kill for. He was introduced as a recurring character in Season 6 of Smallville but eventually became part of the main cast from Season 8 onwards. He was stranded on an island for 2 years, where he met the red bombshell known as Tess Mercer. Side note, why didn't they cast Cassidy Freeman as Triss Merigold in the WItcher TV series? Everyone who's played the game sees Triss as a red bombshell. Anyway, back on track, Oliver returned home and became the Green Arrow, shooting arrows and kicking ass. He eventually met Clark Kent and after a rough start, the two became allies. And I have to say, this guy has ridiculous archery feats. He deflected a bullet with an arrow. I mean, seriously? And when he was introduced, he shot the Daily Planet globe from a few buildings away and hit the specific country he wanted to hit. And he also shot a speeding Zod. Yeah, this guy is ridiculously good. Unless you're Legolas, don't even think about messing with him."

As Wade talked, images of Hartley's Oliver and Green Arrow appeared behind him as everyone laughed and clapped at that and Wade's commentary.

"And on the other side, we have the Arrowverse version of Oliver Queen, played by Stephen Amell", Wade announced and there was applause again. "Another hot and sexy blonde, this time with abs Aragorn would kill for. This guy is the star of the Arrow show and began the Arrowverse, which used to be something else but is now an epic fail. When the Queen's Gambit went down, he was stranded on a life raft with his father and bodyguard. His father shot the bodyguard, told him to survive and right his wrongs, and then killed himself. Poor child. Anyway, Oliver did what he had to do to the best of his ability, surviving in hellish areas for 5 years before he finally returned home. To honor his father and protect his city, he became the Hood, before changing his name to Arrow, and finally- Green Arrow! His archery is pretty nice too, but it's his hand to hand skills you must watch out for. Counting out those times he was emasculated in Seasons 4 and 6, he is a combat God. It's like when you're Level 99 and return to fight Level 1 enemies in a video game. Though his attitude isn't very quippy, unlike what he's usually known for. This guy is more like Batman in attitude. But that's because CW couldn't get Batman so they made him Green Batman with bows and arrows but without the no-kill rule. It worked out just fine, until Season 3. Tomorrow is the day we bid farewell to his show. Sadly, I don't feel a thing because it's a ruined show that has lost everything awesome about it."

Images of Stephen's Oliver and Green Arrow were shown as all laughed and clapped once more while Wade said. "So let's see what happens when 'I'm a quippy modern-day Robin Hood' and 'Not-Batman' collide with each other."

Everyone filled the room with loud applause once more as the round began.

* * *

Ollie was standing on a rooftop, his senses fully alert. That was when he heard an arrow being nocked behind him. And in the next second, it was fired.

Just as it reached him Ollie turned around and fired his arrow swiftly. In spite of the short distance, it shattered the other arrow into pieces.

Ollie smirked as Oliver lowered his bow, disbelief written across his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Yeah well, ya know, my archery is so ridiculous even Legolas might feel jealous", Ollie quipped. "I can deflect bullets with arrows."

"What?" Oliver asked, even more shocked. "Are you superhuman or something?"

"Nope. Just ridiculously good", Ollie said.

"No one's that good", Oliver said.

"Maybe physics is so afraid of me that it stays away", Ollie quipped and Oliver sighed.

"Can't believe you are me", Oliver said as he regarded Ollie. "You carry yourself so lightly."

"And you need to lighten up a little, Mr. 'Not-Batman'", Ollie said and laughed while Oliver glared.

"Don't ever call me that again", Oliver snarled.

"Or what?" Ollie challenged.

"I will beat you like a man", Oliver threatened.

"Like a man?" Ollie challenged and laughed once more. "Last I heard, your techie wife emasculated you."

"You have a techie wife as well", Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah I do, pal, but she's actually very mature and understanding mostly", Ollie said. "She has even done dark but reasonable stuff. The only times she really went off the rails was when she spied on Clark and later tried to make it look like his fault and the whole Davis Bloome situation."

"But you never really got together with any Black Canary. It was just implied once", Oliver reminded and Ollie winced. "My Laurels weren't comic-accurate, but at least I got together with one of them for a while. And Sara was a very comic-accurate Black Canary, and I was in a relationship with her for quite a few episodes."

"Your team constantly disrespects and backstabs you", Ollie said. "Mine stands by me even if I'm wrong by any chance."

"And they pay the price for it", Oliver said as Ollie sighed. "Wanna fight me like a man?"

"All right", Ollie said as both put down their bows and charged each other.

Ollie tried to punch a few times but Oliver blocked before being punched at last. Ollie then tried to give a flip kick but Oliver grabbed his foot and threw him down. Ollie groaned as Oliver tried to pound on his face but he rolled away.

Getting up, he charged Oliver with a punch but he side-stepped and held Ollie in a chokehold, making him gasp for air.

After a while, Oliver let him go and backed off a little. Ollie suddenly brandished a flethcette and threw it at Oliver's foot. It hit the fingernail of his smallest toe, breaking it while Oliver winced.

"So there ya go!" Ollie quipped. "You fight better. I shoot better. Maybe I should be called Green Arrow while you can be Green Fighter."

"Not interested", Oliver growled as Ollie got up. "I will make sure no one in my team disrespects me anymore."

"Can't do that unfortunately, as your show comes to and end tomorrow", Ollie reminded and Oliver sighed in relief.

"That's good. Because I can't take any more of that humiliation. Seasons 1, 2 and 5 of my show were mostly great, but the others are an embarrassment", Oliver said. "Can't wait for the nightmare to end."

"Don't blame ya", Ollie said. "And I will try to improve my hand to hand as well and not make many grave mistakes."

"So truce then?" Oliver asked.

"Friends", Ollie corrected. Oliver sighed, looking annoyed, but then nodded, as the two picked up their bows and walked away.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected. These two actually got along after getting on each other's nerves first", Wade said as all laughed. "I guess his show ending made Oliver a bit more sober about stuff around him. Anyway, I think we can all agree this was a tie."

Everyone nodded in agreement and more claps followed as Wade said. "Let's see the scoreboard."

They looked at the scoreboard.

**Smallville: 1**

**Arrowverse: 0**

"Well, considering this round was a tie, not a huge surprise", Wade said. "So there ends Round 2. Next time when we meet, two speedsters will race to see who's the fastest."

All laughed and clapped happily as Wade said. "Until next time people."

* * *

**And done.**

**I prefer Arrowverse Oliver by a small margin as a character but it's still hard to decide between the two so I ended it on a tie. I think we can all agree that Arrowverse Oliver is a better fighter while Smallville Oliver is a better archer.**

**It's sad how far Arrow has fallen that I don't feel a thing even though it's ending. Not even relief that the show is coming to an end.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where present day Barry Allen clashes with Bart Allen from the future.**


	3. Who is the fastest man alive?

**Disclaimer: I do now own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**If you want to know my thoughts on the Arrow series finale, just take a look at my one-shot 'Rest in peace for your fight is over.' **

**In this chapter, we finally get to see who actually is the fastest man alive.**

Chapter 3- Who is the fastest man alive?

"There we go people", Wade said as he walked up to the podium once again. "As Aragorn says, to know his thoughts on the Arrow series finale, check out his 'Rest in peace for your fight is over.' This finale was as bad as Game of Thrones and How I Met Your Mother. Gee, so surprising…NOT!"

Everyone laughed at Wade and groaned at how far Arrow had fallen from what it used to be.

"Saddening, I know, but here's something to cheer you up", Wade said and everyone's eyes lit up. "Today, we pit the two fastest men alive from their respective Universes against each other to see who actually is the fastest."

Everyone started clapping as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Bart Allen from Smallville, played by Kyle Gallner. Bart is from the 31st century. He was once struck by a lightning bolt, which not only gave him super speed and amnesia, but also made him wake up in 2004 with his only memories being the names Barry Allen, Jay Garrick and Wally West. I think we all know why he remembered those names. Anyway, he was introduced in Season 4 and managed to leave the very fast Clark in the dust speed-wise. In the show, there wasn't much to him, but the Season 11 comics expanded on him and had him go out by sacrificing himself against Black Flash, which is one of the most heroic ways to go out."

All clapped for Bart as his images were shown behind Wade.

"And on the other side, we have Barry Allen from the Arrowverse, played by Grant Gustin", Wade said. "When he was 11, his mother was murdered by a man in a lightning bolt and his father went to prison as he was framed. No one believed Barry when he tried to tell them what really happened. So he became CSI, looking into weird and paranormal cases to prove his father's innocence. And after meeting Oliver Queen, he was struck by lightning from a failed Particle Accelerator which sent him into a coma for 9 months. When he woke up, he discovered he had super speed. With the help of Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Dr. Harrison Wells and foster father Joe West, Barry learnt to use his speed to fight crime, but his life turned upside down when he found out Harrison Wells was actually Eobard Thawne, a speedster from the future who had murdered his mother. Eventually, they took him down, and continue to take down impossible threats, even though Barry has turned into a pathetic, spineless shit."

All laughed at the last line and clapped at the rest as images of Grant's Barry and Flash were shown behind Wade.

"Anyway, it is time for them to decide for themselves who truly is the fastest man alive", Wade said. "On with the show people. Run, Allens, run!"

* * *

Bart was standing in the open field, the sun shining brightly, when Barry sped next to him.

"So it's a race then?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, race and fight, amigo", Bart said. "The winner will be the fastest man alive."

"That's got to be me, considering I say it at the beginning of every episode of my show", Barry said confidently.

"Don't get too overconfident", Bart told him.

"You're telling me I'm overconfident? Man are you hilarious", Barry said as Bart shook his head.

"On your marks", Bart said as they took positions.

"Get set", Barry said as he pulled down his cowl as well.

"Go!" They said simultaneously.

And then both the speedsters ran from their spots at full speed, trying to cross the field.

To Barry's horror, Bart easily outran him. Barry tried to run faster, but couldn't even come close to Bart.

To add insult to injury, Bart turned around and started running backwards, a smirk on his face. Barry's mouth was wide open, unable to comprehend this. He had tried running backwards once, and broken some bones.

Bart gave him a mock salute and ran so fast that he appeared to be running in superspeed even to a speedster like Barry.

"No! I am the fastest man alive!" Barry ranted and started circling the field, charging a lightning bolt. He threw it at Bart but he easily avoided it as the lightning set fire to some grass in the field.

"Well, time to use some dirty tricks", Barry said and ran around as Bart simply stood in amusement. Barry managed to create a time remnant and both of them rushed Bart, thinking two could beat one.

They both rushed him at the same time but then Bart ran at them instead and they appeared to be in slow motion to him. That was just how fast Bart was compared to them.

He slid and managed to kick the time remnant's feet from under him before getting up and slamming Barry to the ground.

When he stopped, the time remnant was out cold while Barry was groaning, trying to get up. He finally got back up and glared at Bart.

"How can this be?" Barry asked. "I am the fastest man alive!"

"You got tricks bro. But if you actually used your hands and legs to run instead of pushing your cock into your bitchy wife, you'd be the fastest man alive as you claim to be", Bart gloated as Barry fumed. "Though it's a wonder you can do even that as she's emasculated you. Even worse than what Felicity did to Oliver."

"Hey! I am still the same guy from before!" Barry said angrily.

"Who you takin' for an idiot? Huh?!" Bart asked and laughed. "In Seasons 1 and 2, you were a selfless hero and good person, always looking out for family and friends. But after getting with Iris, you are a selfish jackass and spineless wimp who lets her walk over him and override his orders."

"At least I am a well-developed character with my own show. You're a minor character in someone else's show!" Barry said.

"You were well-developed till the first half of Season 3, my bruh!" Bart said. "After that, you have been more stagnant than a pond. And in case you haven't noticed, the Season 11 comics expanded upon me and had me go out like a hero. You, on the other hand, were replaced by your much superior Earth-90 version. So you're a spineless coward. Nothing more."

Barry fumed as Bart then said. "And none of my relationships have incest-y vibes, unlike yours with Iris."

Barry gasped at that as Bart quipped. "Burn."

"What now?" Barry asked.

"Well, I'm in no mood to embarrass you anymore, so I just bought a friend from Earth-90", Bart said and next moment, Barry Allen of Earth-90 sped into the area and punched Barry of Earth-1 hard on the face, sending him to the ground.

"You are a spineless wimp who can't do a thing without pep talks", Barry-90 scolded as Bart laughed merrily. "And you let Iris walk over you. If she said to me that she didn't care Nora was working with Thawne who killed my mom and sent my dad to prison, I'd have given her a nice punch on the face instead of pushing my cock into her. And you treat Caitlin like crap. She has been with you through thick and thin, like Christina McGee has with me. Caitlin is your Christina, and you don't even know it, you idiot."

"Well, hopefully you grow a spine and regrow your manhood after this", Bart quipped before speeding off.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure none of you expected that", Wade said as all laughed. "I mean, Barry is a developed and loved character, right? WRONG! Barry used to be amazing till the first half of Season 3, but after that he became a selfish jackass who only cares about Iris. And Season 4 onwards, he is a spineless wimp who lets Iris walk over him and override his orders. How did the purest hero of the Arrowverse fall this much? So sad."

All nodded in agreement, realizing Wade had a point. "He has fallen so much that even Earth-90 Barry had to come and give him some harsh words. What has this Arrowverse come to? Anyway, let's look at the scores."

All looked at the scoreboard.

**Smallville: 2**

**Arrowverse: 0**

"So Arrowverse continues to prove that it may be new, but it sure as hell ain't gold, because only old is gold", Wade said as all cheered and nodded firmly. "So today's round is done. Next time, we will meet to see which Kara actually is a competent hero. Until then, goodbye."

* * *

**And done there.**

**I loved Barry in Seasons 1 and 2 and he was among my most favorite Arrowverse characters, but after that, he was turned into a selfish jackass in Season 3 who only cared about Iris and then into a spineless wimp who lets Iris override him and his orders.**

**Either way, Bart is much faster than him. Barry has fallen so much that both Bart and Earth-90 Barry had to humiliate him to knock some sense into the guy.**

**Earth-90 Barry was used on Phillipe363's suggestion so thank you to him.**

**With that done, we will meet next time where the two Karas clash to see who is less naïve and more competent.**


	4. The Maiden of Might takes flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**To differentiate, Smallville Kara will be called Kara while Arrowverse Kara will be called Danvers.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and those are both good ideas. One of them will be done in next chapter. The hacker one will be done later but it will be done. **

Chapter 4- The Maiden of Might takes flight

"Well, 'ello there people", Wade said in a fake British accent as he arrived on the podium once more while all laughed because of how bad the accent was. "Last time we were here, Bart Allen and Barry Allen from the 1990 Flash TV Series were both telling current Barry how pathetic he has become. Now it is time for another round. This time between different versions of Superman's cousin."

Everyone applauded happily as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Kara Zor-El or as she is called on Earth, Kara Kent, from Smallville, played by Laura Vandervoort. She was the daughter of Zor-El, who was exiled by Martian Manhunter. She was sent to Earth to watch over her cousin, but her ship fell into Smallville Reservoir adjacent to the Reeves Dam, where she remained in suspended animation for 18 years, while her cousin became physically older than her. In Season 7, when Clark's battle with Bizarro destroyed the dam, she finally woke up and saved Lex. At first, she was off to a rough start as she randomly searched for kids, hoping one of them was Kal-El. But after she met Kal and the two bonded a little and overcame rough patches, she came around and helped him a lot, until leaving to search for Kandor in Season 8."

All clapped as images of Laura's Kara and Supergirl appeared on the screen while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Kara Zor-El or as she is called on Earth, Kars Danvers, from the Supergirl show in Arrowverse, played by Melissa Benoist. She was also sent to Earth to watch over her cousin, but her pod crashed into the Phantom Zone and she was in there for 24 years, until escaping. Her Clark left her with the Danvers family who adopted her as their own and eventually, after saving a plane from crashing, she finally became Supergirl."

All clapped as images of Melissa's Kara and Supergirl appeared as Wade said. "Now we are here to see which of these femme fatales is more fatal to each other and their enemy. Now we're finally getting what I wanted to see- Girl fight!"

All laughed at the joke as Wade said. "Let us begin!"

* * *

Kara was flying in the air when she saw Danvers hovering in front of her, a sweet smile on her face. Kara rolled her eyes and said. "So you're Supergirl?"

"Yeah", Danvers shrugged.

"Get a more practical outfit. You look like a seductive, non-threatening cheerleader", Kara said and Danvers looked offended.

"Excuse me! I used this outfit for 4 years!" Danvers said angrily.

"That is pretty surprising", Kara said. "At least I look strong and intimidating, unlike you, as you keep losing to villains of the week whom you should curb-stomp."

"Well, I have character development, and my actress plays me better than yours did", Danvers told her. "And I am more relatable."

"But you star in a teenage rom-com", Kara reminded and Danvers winced. "Now yes, even my show, or more accurately, my cousin's show, was soap-opery at times, but adults could still enjoy it. Your show looks like it has been written for tweenage girls with how much you moan about relationships."

"You are overshadowed by your cousin and your storylines never went to interesting places", Danvers told her.

"Well, it's his show first of all, but you're forgetting that I had unlocked my powers long before he had and I once tried to teach him to fly, which I'm sure is an inversion from the comics. And yet, it didn't come off as man-hating propaganda, just natural storytelling. I didn't have mental blocks and guilt holding me back while he did, which is why I could fly before him", Kara told Danvers. "You, on the other hand, beat him at full power somehow which is just impossible. I'm awesome and all, but it has been confirmed a long time ago that Superman is stronger than Supergirl and appears weaker because he holds back more. So you and Kate are just Arrowverse's icons of feminazism. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But I know my limits", Danvers said angrily.

"No you don't. You have a God complex and you're self-righteous and hypocritical. You got angry at Lena for her Kryptonite stash though she had it just in case, and you're angry she didn't tell you about it, though you never told her your identity even though she had done nothing to earn your distrust", Kara told her. "And based on what I heard, you trusted the government a lot before Season 4, which is stupid as governments in comic books and adaptations aren't trustworthy most of the time. I was once captured by a government agent, so I know not to trust them."

"But you didn't add much to Smallville", Danvers said but obviously, at this point, she was running on fumes.

"At least I was still Supergirl. You are actually a gender-bent Superman", Kara accused and Danvers gasped. "You work as a reporter under a boss who constantly berates you while rocking glasses. Sounds familiar? Oh! And your villain in Season 1 was basically a gender-bent Zod. Now I have no problem with gender-bent characters, but your name should have been Claudia Kent or something, instead of Kara Danvers."

"I can beat you in a fight though! I already beat you when you were Indigo!" Danvers reminded Kara.

"Oh please! Kryptonians are so weak in Arrowverse. You haven't fought the real me", Kara said as both descended on the ground.

Danvers flew at her with a punch but Kara smirked and side-stepped to avoid before grabbing her by the foot and slamming her to the ground, breaking it. Danvers groaned and started getting up as Kara started flying off.

Danvers grabbed her leg in a last-ditched effort to stop her but Kara kicked her lower jaw with her other foot, knocking her out.

"Pity. Your actress is amazing in the role. Better than mine actually. But your show and character are just written terribly", Kara said almost sadly before flying off.

* * *

"Whoa! Wow, Smallville characters are just curb-stomping the Arrowverse ones!" Wade said as all laughed and clapped. "But then again, Smallville had OP characters before OP was a term. And it shows how bad the writing of the Arrowverse has gotten that versions of characters in Smallville who play only a supporting role are better than versions of those characters in Arrowverse even if they play the main role."

All nodded, saddened by how much Arrowverse had fallen as Wade said. "So a look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 3**

**Arrowverse: 0 **

"Yeah, I know there are Arrowverse fans out there, but this is the truth sadly", Wade said. "However, next round may be an interesting one as the Black Canaries from both shows duke it out. And we're gonna use Sara Lance from Arrowverse as she is the best Black Canary they have given us so far. So see you all next time people."

* * *

**And done.**

**Now I know many people like the Supergirl show and Kara in it, but I never got into that show for some reason. It just never interested me the way Arrow, Flash and even Legends of Tomorrow did (those 3 have gone downhill too but we all know that obviously). **

**And while Kara was fine in the beginning as a character, they made her too self-righteous later with a God complex, which I couldn't stand.**

**Smallville Kara was a supporting character but she was still a more interesting character IMHO with a more interesting backstory. Sad thing is Melissa plays the role much better than Laura, but the writing just fails her. **

**So see you all next time with another chapter where Dinah Lance and Sara Lance see who can scream better. Of course we know who can scream better but there are other factors too, so see you then. **


	5. The Canaries cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review and glad I hit bullseye with Arrowverse characters in all chapters so far. Yes, Arrowverse Kryptonians are weak AF. And yes, Smallville Clark has a lot of development as a character and in power too. He is actually the most powerful Superman outside of comics, even disregarding the Season 11 comics. The Reeve/Routh version comes a close second. The DCEU version is a distant third. And the Arrowverse version is a very, very distant fourth. Agreed on Oliver and Ollie and now that you say it, they sure can have a fight like that. Yes, Ollie is more pleasant. Clark in Smallville could travel from London to Metropolis in a second and disarm a launched nuke. Bart is faster than him, so he's faster than Barry. Glad bringing in 90's Flash was a nice touch. The top 3 fastest speedsters in live-action would be- #1 Reeve/Routh Superman (Once he builds up speed that is. #2 X-Men Quicksilver. #3- Smallville Bart Allen. Yes, Melissa is the better actress but the writing fails her. And yes, all of its bullshit like you said. Glad I hit home with the gender-bent stuff. Smallville Black Canary was comic-accurate but didn't have much to her character. And agreed on Sara. Yes, the time is gone sadly and its fortunate these things have fans like us who try to improve it all. Actually, Smallville had a completely original one and done vigilante character and Phillipe363 suggested that she teach Kate a lesson. So she's the one I'll bring in. It'd be John and Hank to differentiate. Oh I love the idea with Chloe and Felicity as well as Lana and Iris. Thanks for them both. This is crack, so anything works. Also, to reply to part of your review on DCEU: Origins, yeah, CW really pushes it with propaganda and they'd be better off without Curtis, Sasha and Batwoman. Especially since none of them are good characters either. As for the Guardian of the Soul Stone, Mordo is a great candidate now that you say it. I like that idea, so thanks for that. And the Mind Stone is interesting for sure. Yes, I saw the fan-trailer too later and it was great. Yes, R.I.P. Christopher Tolkien. The world is getting gloomier with so many great people passing away. Glad that was a nice piece. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Oh yes, all of them are ideas to write out in future chapters and they will be shown. Thanks still.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yeah I know. Guess so.**

Chapter 5- The Canaries cry

"And we're back on air", Wade said as the audience clapped. "Last time we were here, Kara was showing gender-bent Superman why she is the real Supergirl."

All laughed at remembering the sight as Wade continued. "Now we have already pitted the Green Arrows against each other. Today, we will pit two incarnations of their most popular lover- the Black Canary."

All cheered hysterically at that as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Dinah Lance on Smallville, played by Alaina Huffman. She was introduced in Season 7 and played some part in Seasons 8, 9, 10 and even the Season 11 comics. Originally a conservative talk show host, she eventually became Black Canary to fight crime and later joined the Justice League formed by Oliver Queen. She has great fighting skills, a good personality, strong sense of justice and a sonic scream. Terrible wig in the earlier Seasons aside, she is pretty comic-accurate."

All laughed and clapped as images of Huffman's Dinah and Black Canary appeared on the screen as Wade said. "Then we have Arrowverse, who is confused as hell about who to make Black Canary. I mean, they had Laurel Lance already. Should we make her Black Canary? No! Make her an annoying love interest who turns half of the fanbase against her in one episode!"

Everyone laughed at the truthful words of Wade who continued. "Later, they introduced her doppelganger in Seasons 2 of Flash and her move over to Arrow. She was a villain called Black Siren with a sonic scream. So what to do with her? Have her redeem herself for her past actions and move on from the darkness that has defined her life? Or have her remain an irredeemable villain? The answer to the question is- NEITHER! Because all Guggie and his posse of hacks did was to have her flip-flop for all of Season 6, irritating the viewers so much that they started disliking her character as well. And one has to wonder, Zoom can use her because he is an all-powerful speedster. Adrian, while not a powerful guy, is a skilled opponent and manipulative psychopath with backing from Talia al Ghul and her League so he can use her too. But how the hell can an old hacker like Cayden James or an emo thug like Ricardo Diaz who constantly whines about himself use her? It just shows how the writers of the Arrow are the biggest hacks ever! Even in Season 7, they decided to have her break bad for a bit in Season 7 for….reasons. They treated her better in Season 8 but too little too late."

All laughed hysterically at how Wade was roasting the Arrowverse writers for their treatment of Earth-2 Laurel and clapping at the truthful words. But he wasn't done. "Then we got Dinah Drake, who was initially introduced as a revenge-crazed vigilante with a sonic scream. She killed Sean Sonus but decided to join Team Arrow nonetheless to give herself a chance for a new life. And she was good up till the end of Season 5 at least. After that, what happened you ask? Well, the Arrowverse writers made the lamest reveal in the history of lame reveals. For months, we had been wondering who the hell is Vigilante? Frank Pike? Floyd Lawton? Walter Steele? The real Adrian Chase? Or Tommy Merlyn? Surely it had to be one of them, right? Or someone we already know so it can be a shocking reveal. But NO! It was Vincent Sobel. Now who the hell is this guy? We've never heard of him before. Oh wait! We have actually! He was Dinah's boyfriend from the 5x11 flashback who was killed by Sonus. A guy who appeared in only one scene to give Dinah a decent origin story, and they even changed his actor from that one scene. Who the hell cares about that, huh? Took them a second to ruin an intriguing character. After that, Dinah met him in secret without telling the team and played victim when caught, even though Oliver, Felicity and Dig had good reason to spy on them as one of them was snitching, which turned out to be true. Then as we continue, Vincent barely starts coming into his own as a character, but then they kill him off and Dinah becomes a revenge-crazed psycho again. But this time, she becomes even worse than she was before. See, she and the recruits blame their shit on Oliver. And they are unable to see the bigger picture. Laurel was forced to do it, the lameness of that aside, and she is the only one who knows where the money is. Killing her would mean crippling the administration, as well as the SCPD. Surely she should know that, considering she's a cop. But NO! She decides to try and kill Laurel for her ex who was no saint himself. See, the guy dismissed innocents he killed as collateral damage. Anyone who defends her or him after that has bleach in their eyes. And she hits Quentin, a middle-aged man with a heart condition who wasn't even fighting back, just because he was in her way. Did she jsut forget how Quentin shot Laurel on Lian Yu to save Dinah's ass? He presumably killed the doppelganger of his own daughter to save her, and this is how she repays him? And in the hospital, her and Curtis try to look like victims again. Talk about being a bitch! And in Season 7, her shitty comments make Laurel go off-the-rails again for one episode. What was she even doing in Season 8, aside from showing her face."

All laughed once more at Wade's roasting of everything wrong with Dinah and nodded firmly in agreement, hating Dinah more and more with each passing second as Wade continued. "And now they have some spin-off with Mia, Earth-2 Laurel and Dinah. While Mia is an interesting, relatable character with a good actress, the other two are dull and uninteresting, and in Dinah's case, completely unlikable as well. If you don't want to waste your time, don't watch that shit."

Everyone nodded, knowing Wade was right as he finally said. "But all that said, they did give us at least one good Black Canary. Yes, she was called just The Canary, but to true Black Canary fans, she is the Black Canary of the Arrowverse. The brave, the skilled, the beautiful- Sara Lance played by Caity Lotz! She was Laurel's sister and Oliver had an affair with her before Lian Yu. But they got shipwrecked and she was picked up by the Amazo, where Ivo brainwashed her by saving her from her would-be rapists and gave the poor lady Stockholm Syndrome. Oh! And to any Katie Cassidy fanatic reading this, don't try your pathetic 'Sara didn't have Stockholm Syndrome and joined Ivo willingly' on here. What you need to do is- GO TO HELL AND ROT FOR ETERNITY!"

Everyone was startled and jumped before they started laughing again at how Wade was roasting people today while he continued. "Anyway, after the Amazo was wrecked, the League found and trained her, making her into a formidable assassin and warrior. In Season 2, she returned to Starling and eventually started a relationship with Oliver that made sense. But then did a 180 in 2x20 and rejoined the League. Then she died in 3x1 for shock value and returned in 4x5, where they unceremoniously wrote her out for being a threat to Olicity, and then she joined Legends, where she has been OOC since Season 2."

Images of Lotz's Sara and Black Canary appeared behind Wade who continued. "And now finally, we're gonna see which Black Canary reigns supreme."

* * *

Dinah Lance was walking in alley when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around but no one was there, only a device. The device then activated and sent a powerful sonic sound into the air, making her cover her ears in pain as she groaned.

She then screamed in anger and her sonic scream destroyed the device at last. Then she turned around and barely blocked an attack from Sara Lance, who was in her Black Canary outfit.

"Ah! There you are, Canary of Arrowverse", she said as the two moved back and circled each other. "Man, there are so many of you that I'm confused which one you are."

"Sara Lance, their best attempt at doing a Black Canary", Sara said.

"Ah!" Dinah said as they clashed for a bit when Dinah screamed, sending Sara crashing to the ground as her ears bled.

"Wait!" Sara said as Dinah stopped. Sara shook her head a bit and pressed her ears before finally getting ready to fight again.

Dinah screamed once more but Sara rolled away to dodge the sonic waves and threw a shuriken at Dinah. It hit her hand and disarmed her of her bo-staff. Before she could recover, Sara flipped at her and kicked her on the head, sending her back, before smacking her face with her staff, knocking her down.

"And there ya go!" Sara said as Dinah rolled away and got up.

"I am more comic-accurate than even you", Dinah said. "I have a good personality, strong sense of justice and morality, a sonic scream and badass fighting skills."

"Anything else?" Sara asked and Dinah's silence was all the answer that was needed.

"I have more to my character than just this", Sara said. "I was originally a party girl but after my experiences with Ivo and the League, I became strong and badass and a worthy lover to Ollie, who was awesome back then. We were a nice couple."

"Then you did a 180 in 2x20 and rejoined the League, when few episodes ago you were willing to kill yourself to stop that from happening", Dinah said and Sara winced. "Then you died for shock value and returned in 4x5, where you were given an unceremonious send-off so you won't be a threat to Olicity. And then in Legends Season 2 onwards, you are OOC as hell. You don't care that your sister died and your father needs you. You don't care about your home. You don't even care that your father died. You randomly sleep with women in timelines and claim you're liberating them, when in truth you're endangering them as some of them exist in time periods where you get killed for being homosexual. And unlike you, they can't protect themselves. And seriously, a relationship with a clone of all things is the realest thing you've experienced. What about Nyssa and Oliver? Weren't they real?"

Sara looked down and sighed. "You're right. I have been turned into something I'm not by Guggie and his posse of unoriginal, repetitive hacks. What I had with Nyssa was real. What I had with Ollie was real. What I have with Ava is bullshit that makes no sense and only exists to satisfy smut fantasies of horny viewers. But still, you really don't have much to your character. In your first appearance, you were manipulated by Lex who made you think Ollie was the bad guy. And in Season 10, for some reason, you didn't trust Chloe when she came to rescue you all from the virtual reality, even though the others did. And you didn't get much to do in the Season 11 comics either."

"Damn it!" Dinah said. "You're right. You were ruined, but I didn't even have much to my character at all. Sucks."

"So I win then", Sara sighed, not really feeling happy about it as it just felt unearned.

"Yeah, I know", Dinah said as both looked at each other.

"Thank you for pointing out how far I have fallen", Sara said.

"Thank you for pointing out how I don't have much to my character except badass fight scenes", Dinah said.

"So friends?" Sara asked as she held out her hand.

"Friends", Dinah said as she shook it.

* * *

Wade was crying hysterically. "Oh my God! This made me so sad! Poor Sara. How much have those idiots ruined her? She has been ruined so badly that even her victory didn't feel earned. The only reason she won was because Dinah didn't have much to her character at all. So a look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 3**

**Arrowverse: 1**

"Well, as you can all see, Arrowverse finally got a point", Wade said as all cheered. "Good thing we pit Sara against Dinah. If it was either of the two Laurels or Dinah Drake, Arrowverse would lose again. Better to be a minor character with badass fight scenes instead of a major one with terrible character arcs that make you unlikable."

All nodded in agreement when one audience member got up and ranted. "You're just a Sara fan who hates Katie Cassidy and Black Canary. Her Black Canary was awesome and Katie Cassidy is an angel who can do no wrong! Sara is a whore and you only like her because of fighting skills. Laurel Lance is the one tru-"

BANG!

The Katie Cassidy fanatic gasped as he held his throat while blood poured out of his mouth. Wade lowered his smoking gun as the fanatic fell to the ground and died with gasps.

"And that's how you deal with persistent Katie Cassidy fanatics who know only about a dozen words", Wade said as all laughed hysterically at what had just transpired. "Of course they're nothing compared to the Candice Patton fanatics. Do you all know, that Patton proudly admitted on her Twitter or Instagram that she exposed herself in front of 8-year old girls while saying "Girls rule and boys drool?" And her fanbase found it funny. She also uses her fanbase as a weapon against anyone who dislikes Iris and WestAllen. Candice Patton deserves to rot in Hell."

All nodded in agreement, horrified by the truth Wade had brought to light.

"Anyway, next time we will meet with another round", Wade said. "One I've been waiting for. Two different takes of my brother from the DC fandom clash to see who can deliver the strokes of death to the other person better."

All cheered hysterically, realizing who Wade was talking about as he said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Man, this was one hell of a rant chapter by me. But everything I said is true, sadly. **

**While Sara has been ruined as a character, Dinah doesn't have much to her character really, not even in the Season 11 comics. So it's a default win for Sara in that regard. Of course if it was one of the Laurels or Dinah Drake, Smallville would win again. **

**And next time we meet, the two Slade Wilsons will battle to see who is the real Deathstroke. **


	6. Delivering the Strokes of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**To differentiate, Smallville Slade will be called Slade or Wilson, while the Arrowverse one will be called Deathstroke.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the victory was hollow for sure considering how much Sara has fallen. Yes, the fanatic did. Yes, some kind of invisible orb. I noticed no one actually touched it. That's a good point on if someone physical touched it. Or maybe they are transported to anywhere in time. I think your idea works perfectly. Thank you. Yes, Titans Deathstroke was awesome and was definitely like the comic book version. Arrowverse Slade had an amazing redemption arc. Him and MCU Loki are the only two villains with sensible and believable redemptions. Once you see what Smallville Slade looks like, you will want Arrowverse Slade to brutally rip him into pieces. Yes, Candice Patton really does. Well, Cardi B admitted to drugging and robbing men once. She's still around. Imagine if it was a guy singer admitting to doing that to women. Yeah, you get my point. Such things are sick and wrong no matter who does it. Phillipe363 wrote a one-shot in which The Hood pays Candice Patton a visit for her actions. You'll love it and be satisfied. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Chloe vs. Felicity will be done later as well.**

Chapter 6- Delivering the Strokes of Death

"Well people, last time we were here, I was roasting and shooting people", Wade said as all laughed, remembering Wade shooting the fanatic and roasting writers and characters before that. "And this time, I just might do it again."

All cheered hysterically, looking forward to it as Wade said. "So as you all know, even my creator has admitted, that he created me as a parody of a certain popular DC character. That character was originally called The Terminator, even though he's not Arnold Schwarzenegger, before being renamed to Deathstroke!"

All cheered happily, being massive fans of Deathstroke and knowing how badass he truly was.

"Man, Deathstroke is a badass", Wade said. "I mean, so am I, but he is too. Constantly doing missions for money. Any kind of them. Though he is an honorable mercenary so he does have his lines he won't cross. He's like me, just no fun."

All laughed at as Wade said. "There have been many attempts to adapt Deathstroke. Some really popular ones are the animated versions in 'Teen Titans' and 'Young Justice.' Then there is another one in the Arkham series. The most recent one is the live-action version played by Esai Morales in 'Titans', who everyone is praising as the best live-action version due to being most faithful to comics."

All cheered, knowing that was true, as Wade continued. "There is also a DCEU version played by Peter Parker's former bully, but he didn't appear beyond a post-credits scene. Hope he turns out good. But the ones we are pitting against each other are none of these actually. So let's come back to the main event."

All listened with intrigue as Wade said. "So on one side, we have General Slade Wilson on Smallville Season 10, played by Michael Hogan. He was corrupted by the darkness and was a firm supporter of the VRA. Lois discovered his questionable and even illegal methods, methods to which Oliver, Arthur and Mera were subjected when he captured them. Clark arrived to save them but was trapped in a Kryptonite cage as Slade caused an explosion. Somehow, both survived but Slade lost his right eye, covering it with a metallic eyepatch. His military enhancements helped him survive it all, rendering him 'beyond Death's stroke'. He framed Oliver for the explosion, and had Emil Hamilton, Tess Mercer and Lois Lane captured for interrogation. But they escaped with help from Clark and Cat Grant, with Lois sneaking into Oliver's office. But he caught her and tried to kill her, only for Hawkman to arrive and fight him to a standstill. But the dishonorable bastard stabbed Hawkman from behind just as an explosion by a leaking gas line knocked him away while Hawkman sacrificed himself to save Lois. Slade was about to escape but Clark sent him to the Phantom Zone. Zod later sent him back to Earth but he has been in a coma ever since. In the Season 11 comics, his daughter Rose tried to continue his vendetta against superheroes. But that is all about him we know."

Images of Hogan's General Slade Wilson, with and without eyepatch appeared as people clapped while Slade said. "And on the other side, we have Slade Wilson on Arrow, played by Manu Bennett, former member of the elite force of ASIS. He was stranded on Lian Yu while looking for Yao-Fei and met Oliver Queen, training him to survive the island so they could get back home together. They became friends during their adventures on the island. No, not just friends, they became brothers. Not in blood, but in bond, which is all that matters. But when Slade was wounded grievously, he had to be injected with the Mirakuru to be saved. However, during that time, the woman he loved called Shado was murdered and the killer, Ivo 'I'm a bastard' Anthony, twisted what had truly happened, making Slade pissed off at Oliver instead. From that day onwards, he became Oliver's biggest enemy. His nightmare. His greatest failure. They were no longer brothers anymore. And he made Oliver a promise to take from him everything he held dear. Oliver tried to cure him, but because of how insane he had become, Oliver killed him instead. But the Mirakuru helped him survive and he returned to his son Joe, the two becoming close, until Oliver returned home and that made Slade go off the rails again. He carried out a dark reckoning against Oliver in Season 2, taking away his company, destroying his relationship with his sister, and murdering his mother while installing his puppet Blood as Mayor. But Oliver and his team didn't give up. They cured his army of Mirakuru soldiers and him as well. He and Oliver then battled and Oliver managed to defeat him at last before sending him to the Lian Yu prison. One year later, Malcolm freed him as a test for Oliver and Thea but this time, Thea somehow managed to beat him, even though he was a badass without the Mirakuru. Oh wait! That was Season 3, where almost nothing made sense. So Slade is still badass. Forget Season 3! In Season 5, when Adrian Chase abducted Oliver's family and friends, he turned to Slade Wilson for help again, and turns out without the Mirakuru, Slade had returned to sanity once more and was willing to help. He helped Oliver take down Chase and months later, Oliver helped him find his son, who, unfortunately, in an attempt to emulate Slade's darkness, had become a mercenary. So now Slade is gone, constantly looking for his son. He didn't even return for the series finale, which would have made it so much more bearable. He may not be the most comic-accurate or powerful adaptation of Deathstroke, but he definitely has the best character arc and it is impossible not to feel sympathy for this guy. Him and MCU Loki are the two villains whose redemption arcs made sense."

Everyone nodded in agreement and clapped hysterically in excitement as images of Bennett's Slade and Deathstroke were shown behind Wade. "Anyway guys, let these two decide who is the most deadly Deathstroke of them all."

* * *

General Wilson walked into his home and locked the doors. He then turned on his light and turned around, only to gasp as he saw Deathstroke sitting on his couch.

"How-how did you get in?" Slade asked in shock.

"There are ways to enter locked houses without alerting even the nearest fly, General Wilson", Deathstroke smirked in a threatening way as he stood up. While he was an inch shorter than Slade, it was clear he was the one to watch out for.

"Why are you here?" Wilson asked.

"Why, for our round of course", Deathstroke said calmly as Wilson backed off. "I heard about your actions during the VRA by the way. You are a dishonorable man, who does not deserve the rank he holds or the medals he has gotten."

"Vigilantes are not heroes! They are a menace!" Slade exploded. "They will turn on us one day and bring our world to its knees!"

"If that day ever comes, then it is because of people like you", Deathstroke said as he regarded his older doppelganger with disgust on his face. "You are the ones unwilling to give them a chance. You tortured them, captured their friends, even killed one of them. Phantom Zone is too good for you."

"What about you? You tormented your enemy for almost one year and killed his mother. You besieged a city and your army killed many innocents!" Wilson accused and Deathstroke looked down in shame.

"That is the worst thing I have ever done, and I'm not trying to escape it. However, it was the Mirakuru that drove me crazy", Deathstroke said before looking at Slade, making him pale under his gaze. "An excuse you do not have. You were corrupted by Darkseid, but you all too well shared his goals and views. So do not try to play the victim."

"So-so what are you gonna do?" Wilson asked in a shaking voice.

"Fight you of course", Deathstroke said as he brandished his own sword and held up Slade's sword in his other hand before tossing it to him. "See if you actually had the skills to take down Carter Hall, or if it was just your enhancements."

With a roar of rage, Wilson charged while Deathstroke smirked and blocked all of his attacks. He was old, so his attacks were slow, and his form was sloppy.

"I promise you I will make you pay for what you have done", Deathstroke declared as he blocked another attack.

"I assumed you would make the mistake of making this a fair fight", Wilson said overconfidently, not knowing Deathstroke was holding back massively to lull him into a false sense of security.

"Assumption…is the mother….of all failures!" Deathstroke said before slugging Slade so hard he spat out blood and a broken tooth, making him hold his face in pain as he moaned.

With that, Deathstroke stabbed him in the abdomen, making him gasp in pain as blood poured from his mouth. Deathstroke then did a movement with his sword before pulling it out, disemboweling Slade in the process.

Slade fell to the ground as his intestines fell out from his abdomen which had been cut open. As he gasped in pain, Deathstroke said. "It's a shame that YOU were the one to kill Carter Hall in your show, considering he is infinitely better than the Carter Hall of the Arrowverse and deserved much better."

And then Deathstroke swung his sword and Slade's head flew into the air before falling to the ground while his body toppled. Some blood splattered on Deathstroke's suit but he didn't care.

"I always keep my promises", Deathstroke said when a bullet hit the other eye of Slade's head, destroying it as well.

Deathstroke turned around to see Wade lowering his gun. "You don't know me. But I know you. I'm Wade Wilson, your brother from other mother. I mean other fandom. We're connected, ya know! By the way, nice job killing that pathetic loser who happens to have your name. I just came here to further prove how pathetic he is."

And then he disappeared while Deathstroke stood with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

"So you see people?" Wade asked as all clapped hysterically at what had just transpired. "General Wilson is a pathetic loser. So pathetic that even destroying his other eye AFTER his death isn't considered dishonorable by Arrowverse Slade. Hope you enjoyed seeing me join one of these fights."

All clapped again as Wade waved before saying. "A look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 3**

**Arrowverse: 2**

"It was obvious who was gonna win this one obviously", Wade said as all chuckled. "Next time we meet, two immortal madmen will be at it to see who is the better immortal."

* * *

**And done!**

**I'm sure we all knew how this would turn out before the chapter even started. General Wilson is a pathetic loser. **

**Next chapter, Vandal Savage and Curtis Knox battle it out to see who is the crazier immortal.**


	7. Immortality! Take it! Its yours!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, they didn't do Slade very well in Smallville. Hawkman was awesome in Smallville, and terrible in Arrowverse. Glad you liked Deadpool coming and I understand why you were reminded of that. Yes, she did. IKR? Weinstein deserves to be punished and be behind bars. I'm imagining being a brutal vigilante who beats the shit out of Weinstein. Yes, people like Punisher and Dredd are needed for such pathetic, disgusting people. Yes, Randal was a clown and Knox was much more compelling. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review. It also depends on the quality of the character. **

Chapter 7- Immortality! Take it! It's yours!

"And I'm sure Arrowverse Deathstroke slaughtering the Smallville General Wilson is still a pleasing thought", Wade said as he walked to the podium while all applauded. "Now, we are going to have two immortals battle."

Everyone cheered as Wade said. "Vandal Savage is one of DC's biggest villains, with having lived since the Stone Age. He has plagued the earth with crime and violence since before the beginning of recorded human history. He is a brilliant tactician with immense technological prowess. However, we haven't really had a proper live-action depiction of this guy so far."

Everyone groaned at that, feeling a bit disappointed.

"But still, round is round", Wade said as all chuckled a bit before he said. "So on one side, we have Curtis Knox from Smallville, played by none other than Dean Cain, who played Clark Kent/Superman in 'Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman', making him one of the many Superman alumina to appear in Smallville."

All cheered at that as Wade continued. "And Dean Cain also played Jeremiah Danvers in Supergirl before it had gone to complete shit. Curtis Knox was Smallville's version of Vandal Savage and they changed his name simply because studios demanded it. Anyway, this guy was a doctor that could supposedly cure meteor freaks, but actually, he killed meteor freaks with high concentrations of kryptonite in specific organs of their bodies. He did that so he could transplant the kryptonite into his wife's body and make her immortal like him so he wouldn't be alone. Then he tried to cut open Chloe, but Clark fought him and he accidentally damaged the equipment keeping his wife alive, killing her in the process. And then he was imprisoned on Mars by John Jones. Superman beat Superman, people."

All laughed at that and clapped as images of Cain's Curtis Knox were shown. Then Wade said. "On the other side, we have Vandal Savage from the Arrowverse, played by Casper Crump. This guy was introduced in the 'Heroes Join Forces' crossover. He is an amalgamation of comic book Vandal Savage and another character called Hath-Seth. Anyway, he killed Khufu and Shayera, binding their life forces to his. He would kill them in all of their reincarnations and stay immortal. That was until Team Arrow and Team Flash used the Staff of Horus to kill him. Then Malcolm collected his ashes and…..no idea what happened after that. Anyway, he returned and was the main villain of Season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow, because he could only be killed if Khufu or Shayera landed the fatal blow. He caused problems for them in a lot of time periods throughout history, before he was finally killed in 3 different timelines. Does that make any sense?"

All laughed at that as images of Crump's Savage were shown while Wade said. "And now both the crazy immortals will face off to see who can take immortality better."

* * *

Curtis Knox was working in his lab when Vandal Savage walked in, wearing his trench coat.

"I will always find you, fellow immortal", Savage said as he raised his knife.

"You shouldn't be here!" Knox said to him.

"Only I should be here", Savage said. "You don't even use the 'Vandal Savage' name. I do."

"And you also used my name in 1x8 of Legends of Tomorrow as an alias, so you don't really have a very compelling case", Knox said as Savage groaned. "And you are such a clown of a villain."

"I was associated with Julius Caesar and guided him through the Gallic Wars, which I instigated", Savage said. "I served as Genghis Khan's most trusted advisor. I was taught by Robin of Locksley to resist pain and in turn, taught him archery."

"I fought warriors from the Mayan culture", Knox countered. "I fought in the Crusades. And I was a member of the Nazi Party."

"I was a close friend of Joseph Stalin", Savage boasted. "I taught Houdini the skills of a magician. And I learnt from Jack the Ripper the art of dissecting a body."

"I was Jack the Ripper", Knox declared with a victorious smirk as Savage paled. "And your actor doesn't have much to his credit except a short film and a supporting role in the live-action Tarzan movie. My actor used to be Superman. And I was Jeremiah Danvers for some time as well."

"Credits won't get you anywhere", Savage said. "I have survived a lot of attacks from all the heroes of the Arrowverse. It took time travel and the Staff of Horus to kill me."

"And then in Legends you get randomly knocked down by anyone", Knox said as Savage fumed. "And you were killed in 3 different timelines. Does that make any sense? I was knocked into a power line by a speeding Clark Kent himself and survived. That is more than anything you can say."

"At least I was a big villain in a crossover and a Season", Savage struck a low blow. "You were just a villain of the week."

"And yet I was more compelling than you and not clownish", Knox said as Savage roared madly.

He then threw knives at Knox who dodged, though one hit his shoulder but he resisted it. He then ripped it out and threw it at Savage but he used a metal fan to deflect it.

Knox leapt and tried to punch but Savage dodged and stabbed Knox in the throat with another knife, taking him down. He then turned around and started walking away when he heard something behind him.

He turned around and was shocked to see Knox back up. He ripped the knife out of his throat and threw it back at Savage. Savage blocked with his metal fan as Knox picked up an ax and charged.

Savage tried to dodge as Knox said. "Your powers might be far beyond those of mortal men, but you've met your match."

As Savage tried to dodge again, Knox chopped off his hand, making him grunt in pain, before chopping off his head, taking him down at last while blood splattered on his face and clothes.

"When you rise again, I shall deal with you again. But for now, immortality is mine. I take it", Knox said as he threw the ax down and walked off.

* * *

"Not really surprising", Wade said as all laughed. "Vandal Savage in Arrowverse was a lovesick clown. I mean, Damien Darkh managed to steal the scene from him in 1x2 of Legends. Says how good of a villain Savage is, which is not good at all. Knox may have been a villain of the week, but at least his motivation to save his wife so he wouldn't be alone anymore was relatable and compelling. A look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 4**

**Arrowverse: 2 **

"And Smallville's winning streak returns", Wade said as all laughed and clapped. "Next round, two blonde hackers hack off to see who completely hacks open the other first."

All laughed at the pun and applauded as Wade said. "See you all next time."

* * *

**Done again.**

**Savage was a main villain yes, but he was one of the terrible main villains who I couldn't take seriously.**

**Knox was more relatable and compelling in one episode than Savage in one full Season and crossover. And Knox was played by Dean Cain who was also Superman, so that's a plus. And Savage in Arrowverse even used Curtis Knox as an alias in 1x8 of Legends. Tells you who's the better version.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where Chloe and Felicity hack it off. **


	8. Hack off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the chapter title. It was a reference obviously. Yes, a compelling villain of the week is better than a lame main villain any day. Yes, we can safely say that. Yes, all of them are in my list as well and will be done. Oh yes. We all know who wins XD! Enjoy.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I think that's a great idea for Goth Felicity. Thanks a lot for that. Though if Felicity is allowed to go Goth, Chloe is allowed to go Brainiac as well.**

Chapter 8- Hack off

"Now today, we get a match-up that people have waited for since the beginning of this", Wade said as all listened. "The two blonde hackers who married archers."

All cheered at that as Wade said. "Now on one side, we have Chloe Sullivan from Smallville, played by Allison Mack. Now Allison Mack is a scum bag involved in sex trafficking and she deserves to be punished thoroughly for her crimes and be behind bars. But having said that, Chloe Sullivan is too lovable. Let's just pretend she is Allison's fictional doppelganger and unlike her, is a heroic person. Okay?"

"OKAY!" The audience said in unison.

"Excellent!" Wade said before starting. "Anyway, she was Clark's best friend right from the start and even had feelings for him. Side-note, they would have made a very good couple for sure. She had a 'Wall of Weird' for meteor freaks, and I'm sure at this point even Mack would be part of the wall."

All laughed at that as Wade continued. "In Season 4, she found out Clark's secret and revealed she knew in Season 5. She has been on his side constantly, and also married Jimmy Olsen, until he was tragically murdered. Then she entered a relationship with Oliver Queen, as both were lonely souls, and they found comfort in each other, finally getting married while drunk, though the marriage wasn't treated as a big deal, which is fresh. Counting out a few times, she has been a beloved character so far, even if her actress isn't."

All laughed at that and clapped as pictures of Mack's Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower were shown behind Wade who continued. "Then we have Felicity Smoak, played by Emily Bett Rickards. Now over here, we have the opposite case, with the actress being a lovable, sweet and funny person, but the character on the other hand is….problematic. Felicity Smoak was introduced in Season 1 of Arrow as the adorkable tech expert, basically their attempt to do their own Chloe. And for the first 2 Seasons, she was loved and because the Lauriver romance wasn't very well-written, Olicity was born. But when it was executed by a bald oaf whom we all know, it crashed and burnt within a few seconds, and then Felicity slowly became unlikable and bitchy, performing questionable actions without consequences, treating Oliver like trash and him not standing his ground, and let's not forget the Helix walk of shame."

All nodded as Wade continued. "In Season 6, she became tolerable again though, and then married Oliver, with the two having Mia in Season 7. After that, she appeared in the last episode as a grieving widow. Got to say, while Olicity is crap, Emily did play the part of a grieving widow rather well, and I felt bad for her, as she has been tolerable Season 6 onwards, aside from a few questionable actions, though they are minor compared to before that."

All applauded as images of Rickards' Felicity Smoak/Overwatch were shown as Wade said. "And now they will hack off to see who hacks open everything about the first. And because this is pure dissing with characters behaving OOC at times, no holds barred."

* * *

Chloe Sullivan and Felicity Smoak sat in different buildings miles away from each other, both of them on their laptops, trying to hack through the encryptions of the other to see who is better.

Chloe managed to hack a firewall Felicity had set up and sent a burn-

"_My character is still beloved all these years later. Your character, in spite of some improvement, is hated because of Seasons 3, 4 and 5." _

An angry Felicity hacked a firewall by Chloe and struck a low blow-

"_Your actress is a sex-trafficking scumbag." _

Chloe fumed in anger as Felicity started putting up another firewall but Chloe took it down and sent a message-

"_Low blow, Oracle wannabe. But you're a very terrible copy of me. You see, you were crushed on by a speedster before marrying an archer. You know who else that happened to? Me!" _

Felicity angrily slammed her desk before hacking into Chloe's laptop again and sent another low blow-

"_You spied on Clark and spun it all around to make it his fault. And let's not forget the Davis Bloome situation in Season 8."_

That brought a few tears to Chloe's eyes before she steeled up and sent a very truthful rant to Felicity after hacking her again-

"_Yes, I messed up on both occasions, but I paid for the second one with my husband's life. You tried to sneak Oliver out of Nanda Parbat, didn't tell anyone about Ray's suit, treated Oliver like trash, tried to make him look like the bad guy for not consulting with you over sending William away, even though you weren't married back then, became PalmerTech's CEO without any qualifications for the job, flew the ATOM suit flawlessly in one go but had trouble taking off the helmet, joined Helix, committed terrorism and threatened national security, and walked away scot-free, and in spite of apologizing to Oliver, complained to Samantha 3 episodes later over not being consulted." _

Now Felicity was pulling her ponytail in anger, wanting to start banging her head on the table. Then she got an idea.

Next to her appeared Goth Felicity from college.

"Aww, look how soft you've become", Goth Felicity taunted.

"Together, you and I can hack even Watchtower into nothingness", Felicity said as she and Goth Felicity fused into one and now Felicity had a mad look in her eyes.

Typing as fast as she could, she hacked into Watchtower's system ruthlessly, stealing some money of Oliver and making the words _'Chloe is a bitch' _appear on every single screen.

Now Chloe was pissed and closed her eyes, accessing the powers of Brainiac. When she opened them, the eyes looked emotionless.

She once again started trying to bring the firewalls of Felicity down when she got a video chat from the copycat hacker.

She accepted it as Felicity taunted. "You're losing. I took away your hubby's money and plastered my message on your screens. You lose. Goodbye."

She then waved her hand but Brainiac-Chloe managed to get all of her fingerprints from her four fingers and thumb. She then hacked into a secret government facility and activated a nuke before pointing it in the direction of Felicity's building.

"What? You can't beat me now", Felicity taunted. "If you continue, I will make sure the FB-"

"I've got a nuke pointed at you, bitch", Chloe said and Felicity paled. "And it has your digital fingerprints all over it. You committed suicide and mass murder at the same time. Adios, bitch!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Felicity screamed in horror before the nuke hit her building and all of it exploded into nothingness, killing Felicity at last.

Chloe stretched with a smirk and said. "Even the SCPD tracked her down. It took the FBI to do that for me. Shows who's the better hacker."

* * *

"And there ya go, people", Wade said as all laughed at the nuking and applauded Chloe. "Chloe is the superior character and more competent hacker. And if Felicity wants go all Goth and ruthless, Chloe is allowed to access Brainiac's power, which means Felicity loses…..like always."

All laughed as Wade said. "Scoreboard please."

**Smallville: 5**

**Arrowverse: 2 **

"Smallville getting all victories again", Wade said and all laughed. "Next time we meet, the Dark Archers will clash to see who is the better villain."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Chloe had her terrible moments, but Felicity is still far worse. Chloe did some stupid stuff in the Davis Bloome storyline, but she paid for it by losing Jimmy. Felicity never has to face the consequences for her actions. **

**And next time we meet, the Dark Archers clash to see who is the darker archer.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	9. The Darkest Archer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Your prediction is correct.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. All of them are great suggestions and part of the list so thanks a lot.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Forgot about 'Brother's Eye' there. Sorry.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Yes, that was a good thing about Chloe. Now for Kara and Lena…..no comments because that show is terrible.**

Chapter 9- The Darkest Archer

"Now we have pitted the Green Arrows against each other, and we have pitted two versions of his most popular lover as well", Wade said as all listened. "Now it is time to pit two versions of his most popular villain- The Dark Archer!"

All cheered at that as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Vordigan, played by Steve Bacic, who trained Oliver but wanted him to become his successor as well. So he sought out to kill his lover, ally and disciple in that order, and almost succeeding in killing Mia by firing 3 arrows at her, but Oliver jumped in the way, and then Clark saved them both. Then Oliver took Vordigan down and put him in prison."

All cheered as images of Bacic's Vordigan/Dark Archer were shown as Wade said. "And on the other side, we have Malcolm Merlyn, played by John Barrowman. He is, in a way, responsible for the Arrowverse happening. After his wife was killed in the Glades, he was trained by the League of Assassins before being set free 2 years later. He formed an organization called The Tempest with the intention of blackmailing corrupt businessmen into helping the Glades. When that didn't work, he decided to level it instead. Robert Queen tried to stop him but he put a bomb in his boat which exploded, and that indirectly led Oliver and Sara to become Arrow and Black Canary respectively. When Oliver returned, he was a thorn in Malcolm's side and they clashed constantly, till the end of Season 1 where half of Malcolm's plan succeeded and his son Tommy died as well. But he survived and found out he was Thea's biological father, making her leave Starling with him after Moira's death. Then he orchestrated Sara's murder and that was when he started flip-flopping, being a good guy in one episode and bad guy in another. I mean, I actually think a redemption arc for him could have worked if they had put thought and effort into it. Highly unlikely, but not totally impossible. But the flip-flopping made him even more irredeemable, and instead of being killed at the end of Season 3, he somehow became Ra's al Ghul. What? And then he got even worse in Season 4, which we won't talk about. Then he was part of Legends of Tomorrow Season 2, where at least he behaved like a villain. Then in Season 5 of Arrow, he sacrificed himself to save Thea. But at this point, you're reeling that he performed a selfless act of sacrifice, considering he is an irredeemable monster. One of the best villains of Arrow, turned into….something."

All laughed at that and applauded as images of Barrowman's Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer were shown. "And now, both will face off to see who is the better opponent for his Green Arrow."

* * *

Vordigan was standing on a rooftop when he heard an arrow being nocked behind him. And then it was fired. As it came close, Vordigan turned around and fired, shattering the other arrow into pieces.

"I can see why they say your Oliver is a better archer", Merlyn said as he lowered his bow.

"Your heart is dark like mine", Vordigan said.

"Very spot on observation", Merlyn said dryly as he fired three more arrows simultaneously. Vordigan fired three arrows in succession followed by a fourth one. The first three destroyed Merlyn's arrows and the fourth one hit him in the shoulder, making him stagger back.

Merlyn then threw down his bow and ripping out the arrow, charged to fight. Vordigan threw down his bow as well and charged to fight.

Merlyn blocked all of Vordigan's blows as Vordigan said. "You flip flop so much it is hard to take anything you say seriously."

"And even ruined me in Seasons 3 and 4 was a better villain than you", Merlyn said as he ducked to avoid a smack from Vordigan's bow. "And you couldn't even let yourself go of your cult. You decided to recruit Oliver into it instead. I managed to defy the League of Assassins with my actions and then became Ra's al Ghul."

"Which is just stupid", Vordigan said before being punched hard on the face, making him stagger back.

"But I was still a big villain. Do people even remember you?" Malcolm asked as Vordigan tried to hit him with his bow in a rage but Merlyn grabbed his hand and suddenly brandished an arrow, stabbing him in the wrist, making him let go of it.

Merlyn then snatched his bow and brandishing an arrow said. "To paraphrase my enemy, you have failed this round!"

And then he fired. Vordigan was hit on the throat and as he gasped, he fell down the building and died on impact.

"I think that proves who is the darkest archer", Merlyn said dryly.

* * *

"This one was obvious even before it started, like the Supermen in Round 1", Wade said as all clapped and nodded. "Merlyn may have been ruined, but he was still an infinitely bigger player than Vordigan ever was, who only appeared in one episode and isn't remembered that much. A look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 5**

**Arrowverse: 3**

"And Arrowverse wins again", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But this is still far from over. Next time we meet, Carter Hall from Smallville will clash with both Carter and Kendra from Arrowverse to see which Hawks emanate more love."

All cheered and applauded at that as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**This one was obvious even before it started. Vordigan was a villain of the week and not a very compelling one at that. Even ruined Merlyn in Seasons 3/4 was a better villain than him.**

**Now I had Vordigan as a better archer because he taught archery to his Oliver, so he would have to be that good. But Merlyn is still a better fighter, like with the two Olivers.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where Smallville Hawkman battles the Arrowverse counterparts of himself and his girlfriend.**


	10. Hawk Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far (Except 3 certain people from last chapter). **

**To differentiate, Smallville Carter will be called Hawkman while Arrowverse Carter will be called Carter.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Spot-on observation there. Nice dig at Superigrl too and very truthful. Agreed on Malcolm and yes, Smallville archery trumps Arrowverse archery while Arrowverse are better at H2H. Yes, Vordigan only got one episode. He did appear one more time in the penultimate episode of the series but it was a 'blink and miss' moment. Yes, Vordigan would be at Ollie's level in H2H. Yes, that is funny for sure. Your mind is right about next round too. Yes, not that difficult at all. Oh yes it will be. And what did you think of Chloe vs. Felicity? Especially the ending bit. Enjoy.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Yes, I remember Vordigan appearing in the penultimate episode. Strange why they never followed it up in the Season 11 comics.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Accurate prediction.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and suggestion.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review as well as suggestion. LOL! I can easily imagine that happening if the two Cats meet, and they will meet in this story for sure.**

Chapter 10- Hawk Love

This time, as Wade stood on the podium, the audience saw that there were 3 people on the stage, bound tightly and on their knees.

"Hey everyone", Wade said as all looked to him. "Before this round begins, we need to do something. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it as much as the round itself."

All cheered as Wade pointed to the three bound people. "Now these 3 are morons who abuse the review page of the fanfiction site. And they left very shitty reviews on last chapter which would make you want to bang your head on the Whomping Willow itself."

All laughed at that as Wade walked to the first one and said. "Tell us your name!"

When the guy didn't talk, Wade bitch-slapped him. "I can't hear you!"

"Thunder! My name is Thunder!" The guy said and shuddered as all laughed at him while Wade said to the other two. "Now you two are gutless cowards with no names so I'm just gonna call you Guest 1 and Guest 2. Are we clear?"

Wade pointed to his gun as he said that and both nodded mutely while the audience laughed.

Wade then said to them. "You see, you were retards to leave your stupid comments on this story. If you had done it on any other story, then you would at least get some days of reprieve before Aragorn wrote a one-shot to embarrass you. But you commented on a crack fic, which means Aragorn can embarrass you right after you leave your review. You see, this is crack, so anything goes. Including your dignity, assuming you had any to begin with."

All laughed again as Wade got into Guest 2's face and whispered to him. "Maybe Aragorn should write a smut fic about Laurel and Felicity where it is revealed both are lesbians."

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Guest 2 begged with tears in his eyes and shook his head. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"I thought you loved homosexual people", Wade said as the audience laughed hysterically while Guest 2 cried. "Or maybe Aragorn can write a smut fic where Nyssa seduces Laurel. That okay with you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T WRITE THAT! PLEASE! GOD! DON'T!" Guest 2 begged and cried while banging his head on the ground as the audience laughed.

"You see ladies and gentlemen, hypocrisy at its finest", Wade said to the audience who clapped and nodded while the three cried.

"So what should we do with these 3 retards?" Wade asked. "Public execution? Or public humiliation?"

"BOTH! BOTH! BOTH!" The audience cried out as one.

"I was hoping you all said that", Wade said as he turned to the three while the audience laughed. "It is obvious that is pointless to argue with you lot. So I thought it would be best to speak to you the same way you speak to us."

"What…..what do you mean?" Guest 1 asked in stuttering voice as Wade chuckled mercilessly.

"Tell me everyone, do you want them to be talked to in the same way they talk to us?" Wade asked.

"YES!" The audience cried out as one again.

"Very well then", Wade said before looking to the curtains behind the three idiots. "You can come now and give them a taste of their own medicine."

The three paled as they heard footsteps behind them and wondered what was going to happen to them. The audience could barely contain their excitement as they looked behind the three idiots.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The three almost jumped as their hearts beat faster while the audience applauded hysterically and Wade was cackling mercilessly. The three turned around and their eyes widened in horror at who they saw.

It was Nicolas Cage!

He walked up to the three as the audience continued applauding. "CAGE THEM! CAGE THEM! CAGE THEM!"

Nicolas screamed at them. "FUCKING PIECE OF TWATS!"

They were shaking their heads in horror as Nicolas roared in Thunder's face. "FUCK YOU!"

He then roared in Guest 1's face. "FUCK YOU!"

And then he roared in Guest 2's face. "FUCK YOU!"

He then shook his head hysterically and screamed. "FUCK FANATICISM!"

"Very good!" Wade said as the audience applauded hysterically while the three were crying on the floor, wanting this to end swiftly.

"Now", Wade said as he pointed his gun at them. "You are all going to spew the bullshit you spewed on the review page of this story or…"

Wade clicked off the safety of the gun before pointing it at Thunder. "SPEAK!"

"We get it you hate Iris West. Phillipe363 and you need quit taking it out on the actress who plays her by this fucking bullshit of she is exposing herself in front of kids. Like Lycox said. I looked this up and found nothing. Where's your evidence!" Thunder said.

The audience laughed as Wade said. "Ever heard of taking down posts? Maybe look more carefully, huh! And your grammar is shit. Putting an '!' instead of a '?'. What a retard!" Wade said as Thunder cried while the audience cheered and clapped.

Wade then said to the other two. "Not gonna argue with you two at all. And your asses are jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of both your mouths."

The audience laughed hysterically as the two looked down and cried more before Wade pointed his gun at Guest 1 and said. "SPEW YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"Fuck you for taking advice from Phillipe363! He's a fucking Nazi piece of shit. Go read the bullshit message the shit head left on LyocX story who had to call that immature asshole out on his bullshit. Could not even keep it private", Guest 1 repeated word to word.

Wade then pointed at the third and asked. "DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU AN INVITATION?'

"Agreed guest Phillipe363 is a disgusting shit. My good friend LycoX is right to call Phillipe363 out on his shit in the recent story. The guy is a racist shit for attacking Candice Patton and gay hater for making Nyssa in a relationship with Oliver the same man who is the reason for her being in a forced marriage by her father. Nyssa a lesbian having a kid with Oliver is bullshit. No different then rape. Phillipe363 is a fucking exist homophobic piece of shit. Nyssa has no fucking romantic feelings for Oliver. Never once did it seem like she had any towards him other then dislike and a mild amount of respect", Guest 2 repeated his entire bullshit.

Wade then turned to Cage and asked. "So Nicolas, what do you say to all of this?"

"HORSESHIT!" Nicolas roared as the three jumped while the audience once again cackled mercilessly and applauded.

He then ran at Thunder and said. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And then he punched Thunder so hard he fell to the ground and spit out a wad of blood as a tooth broke while the audience snickered and cheered.

Nicolas then got into the faces of the other two and laughed a hysterical Nicolas Cage laugh, making them cry and shake their heads while the audience continued clapping.

"You fucks, I hate you both, I hate you, I should fucking kill you", Nicolas said as he brandished his gun while they shook their heads in horror and fell to his feet, begging for mercy. "Just right now! I should fucking kill you fucking both!"

"NO! NO! NO!" The two begged as Wade said. "Well, that was some nice public humiliation."

Nicolas then grabbed Guest 2 and roared. "Have you ever been dragged to the sidewalk and beaten till you PISSED BLOOD?!"

Guest 2 started crying again and both said simultaneously. "NO! NOOO!"

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nicolas screamed back in mockery. "AAAAAAAAH!"

Guest 1 started begging. "Please-"

Nicolas covered his ears and screamed hysterically. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He then threw his shoe at the downed Thunder, making him scream again as his nose broke while Nicolas roared. "What is happening to ME?!"

He then laughed hysterically again before laughing in the faces of the two Guests with his tongue out.

He then walked to Guest 1 with a solemn expression on his face and punched him, making him fall down as he spit out a wad of blood and his tooth broke.

He then ran backstage and came back in a bear costume, making the audience cheer even more hysterically.

He then ran at Guest 2 and punched him while in the bear costume, making him spit out a wad of blood as well as is tooth broke while he fell down and the audience cheered louder.

Nicolas then took off the bear costume and grabbing head, started screaming as fire lit up there while all cheered once more.

"Now this is gonna be good", Wade said as Nicolas continued screaming and his face transformed into Ghost Rider.

He then grabbed Thunder and subjected him to the Penance Stare, making him scream in pain as he got catatonic and then was thrown down.

He then walked to Guest 1 and did the same thing to him, making him catatonic as well while the audience continued cheering.

He then walked to Guest 2 and transforming his face back to normal said. "I WILL EAT YOUR STINKING SOUL!"

The audience cheered as Nicolas became Ghost Rider again and subjected him to the Penance Stare, making him scream as he got catatonic as well.

Then he transformed back into normal and sighed while Wade said. "Thanks a lot for the help, Cage. You can go now."

"I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE!" Cage screamed as he ran off while the audience laughed and applauded for him one last time.

"And that is how you deal with a bunch of fanatics", Wade said as the audience laughed while he walked back to the podium. "Anyway, their bodies will be cleaned up later. Right now, it is time for the round."

The audience cheered again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Carter Hall from Smallville played by Michael Shanks. He was the leader of the JSA in the 70's and husband to Shayera, who was murdered by Joar Mahkent as part of the curse that they would see each other die forever. He angrily put Joar in a catatonic state and later retired to take care of Kent Nelson. During Season 9, they came into contact with Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Chloe Sullivan and John Jones. After a rough start, they joined forces and Carter became frenemies with Oliver. They took down Icicle together and he also helped against Zod's army for a bit. In Season 10, he told Lois his an Shayera's story, and later, when General Wilson kidnapped Lois, fought him off and sacrificed his life to save her. He died a hero."

All sounded a bit saddened at that but then applauded as images of Shanks' Hall and Hawkman were shown while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall from Arrowverse, played by Ciara Renee and Falk Hentschel respectively. They were killed by Savage and cursed to reincarnate again and again so he could kill them and absorb their life-forces to maintain his immortality. In 2016, Team Arrow and Team Flash met them and finally helped in taking down the moronic Savage but he was still alive, and they joined the Legends to fight them again. Savage killed Carter in 1x2, while Kendra got close with Ray, but when a reincarnation of Carter returned in 1x14, she got back with him and they lived happily ever after, not that any of us bought it since even in their 'love' scenes, they looked like they wanted to snap each other's necks."

All laughed and applauded as images of Renee's and Hentschel's Saunders/Hawgirl and Hall/Hawkman were shown respectively while Wade said. "So let us begin the round!"

* * *

Hawkman was flying in the air when he saw his way blocked by Carter and Kendra.

"Get out of my way", he commanded but they didn't listen.

"Not before we finish this round", Carter said and Kendra nodded.

"I was trying to be nice as I don't want to embarrass you two", Hawkman simply said.

"Being killed by that General Wilson is embarrassing enough", Kendra said and Hawkman sighed.

"I know he didn't look comic-accurate and was pathetic", Hawkman said. "But he still had enhancements to power himself up. And he stabbed me in the back. Let's not forget right after that I used my wings to shield Lois from the explosion, so there's that too. You were killed right in the second episode, even though you were billed as main cast. Now that is interesting."

Carter glared as Kendra said. "We appeared much more than you."

"And yet you were less significant", Hawkman said as they glared at him again. "And at least I didn't repeat my lines. I'm sorry Kendra, I missed when you said that you used to be a barista, even though you have said it about 200 times."

Kendra glared as Hawkman said. "You should be called Kendra 'I'm a barista' Saunders."

"At least we had a love story that was shown", Carter spoke up. "Yours wasn't shown that much."

"Wait what? That was a love story?" Hawkman asked and laughed hysterically. "Carter, you kidnapped her the first time you two met. That is extreme, don't you think? And every time you two were on screen, it looked like both of you want to snap each other's necks. My Shayera only appeared once in my vision when I was a little drunk and was telling Lois about her, mistaking her for Shayera due to both visions and me being drunk. And that one scene alone had much more love than all of yours combined."

Carter glared again as Kendra said. "We are two and you are alone."

"I guess you never know what fate has planned for you", Hawkman said as Carter charged. But Hawkman was much faster and he deflected Carter's mace before kicking his face, sending him flying off.

Then Kendra tried to strike with her mace but he ducked and hit her abdomen, making her spit out blood as he said. "It's been a long while since I made someone bleed."

Carter flew back at him but Hawkman sidestepped to avoid and hit Carter on the back of the head, knocking him down. Kendra turned around and tried to strike again but he ducked and upper-cutted her with his mace, knocking her out as well.

"What a loving couple!" Hawkman said sarcastically before flying off.

* * *

"I think that was rather obvious", Wade said as all laughed and cheered. "Carter and Kendra are so hated that they weren't even referenced after Season 1 of Legends. Hawkman, on the other hand, was much more beloved."

All nodded and clapped as Wade said. "So scoreboard."

**Smallville: 6**

**Arrowverse: 3**

"So Arrowverse's score is half of Smallville", Wade said as all laughed. "Not very surprising as Arrowverse isn't even half the verse Smallville was."

All nodded firmly and clapped again as Wade said. "Now we will meet again next time where the fearless reporters meet to see who is more fearless and caring."

All applauded as Wade said. "See you all next time."

* * *

**Anyone just wanted to shove a sock down Kendra's throat to prevent her from saying 'a month ago I used to be a barista' one more time? Because I did.**

**This was a given victory for Hawkman simply because he was a much better character.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where one Lois sends the other walking down the lane.**


	11. Which Lois walks down the lane?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**To differentiate, Smallville Lois will be called Lois and Arrowverse Lois will be called Lane.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Oh yes, they got exactly what they deserved. IKR? What is wrong with them? If you're not bothered by Nicolas Cage being lose, then these idiots have really screwed up. Yes, Iris is a toxic bitch who ruined a great character as well as show. No kidding. I normally respect opinions but after Season 4 especially, anyone who still likes Iris and WestAllen needs to get help ASAP. Seriously, I can be blind at this point and still notice the problems with Iris and WestAllen. And the WA fanatics have some really lame arguments at this point. One of them said to me that Caitlin is the most annoying character because her actress keeps trying to get in the way of the shot. Uhhhh….what? When has Danielle ever done that? Oh yes, where is that shit coming from really? And their arguments about homophobia and racism would honestly offend actual homosexuals or colored people because of how bad a name they give to them. I think another I could have done last chapter is have Nicolas splatter black paint on them all while yelling "BLACK IT ALL OUT!" They would beg him to stop and Wade would be like- "I thought you guys weren't racists." Basically flinging their lame arguments back in their faces. Oh yes, Hoechlin is good. I haven't seen Teen Wolf but I know he was a badass on it and I know of the movie with Tom Hanks too. Sucks how much they ruined his Superman. Spot-on comparison with Twilight as well. Oh yes, Erica is among the best Lois Lanes out there. Pretty much everyone has her in the Top 3. While the only Lois worse than Tulloch is Kate Bosworth, and considering her Lois was a badly-acted shrew, not much of a competition there. Nina Dobrev sounds good for Arrowverse Lois now that you say it. But considering they will ruin her, probably for the best. Thanks for pointing out some of these things. The 'Queen Consolidated' was a mistake. I corrected it. Thanks for recommending these comedies too. Will definitely watch 'Foil Arms and Hog.' Glad you enjoyed Chloe vs. Felicity and yes, the points were very truthful. No, Chloe doesn't need Brainiac but I added it for fun. Now enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Prediction is right but not because of this reasoning.**

**Guest 2: Thank you for the review. Glad all the chapters are amazing. I'm doing another story as well and that takes up time, so only one chapter a day.**

Chapter 11- Which Lois walks down the lane?

"Hello everyone. Last time we were here, three losers were humiliated badly along with Carter and Kendra, though the losers took up more time but it was worth it", Wade said all laughed and applauded again. "But I assure you that this time, the round will take up the time. Nothing else at all."

All clapped again as Wade said. "So we all know the Man of Steel. But there is someone else who is a very important part of his backstory. The love of his life- Lois Lane. Now there have been times where she has been written badly and is a shrew to him, and other times where Clark is written badly and is a jerk to her, but in spite of all that, they are still an iconic pairing with many adaptations of the character and pairing."

All applauded again as Wade said. "The most iconic one seems to be Margot Kidder because she was in the Richard Donner films. But most of the fans consider Erica Durance or Teri Hatcher as the most beloved Lois. Amy Adams is pretty great in the role too, even if she is not as beloved, which is unfortunate."

All clapped again as Wade said. "On one side, we have the Lois Lane from Smallville, played by the lovely and sexy Erica Durance, can I just say she is really hot? Anyway, she was introduced in Season 4 of Smallville when she ran into Kal-El. She and Clark started with childish banters, with her giving him millions of nicknames and him finding her bossy. But clearly, deep down, both of them had something for each other. This Lois was an army brat and a third-degree in black belt. She joined our main heroes a lot on their adventures and it's a miracle that she came close to dying only twice, considering she's just a human. In the later Seasons, she started becoming the reporter we all know and love. Now the writers managed to draw out their Clana garbage for 8 Seasons straight, so Clois only got about 2 Seasons, which is unfortunate. So the writers had to rush it a bit, but the chemistry and lines managed to sell the audience on it all."

All applauded as images of Durance's Lois appeared while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Lois Lane from the Arrowverse, played by Elizabeth Tulloch. She was introduced in the Elseworlds crossover where Clark made a return. She did resemble the comic book Lois in very superficial ways. She helped in the final fight against Deegan a bit, got proposed to by Clark, married him, moved to Argo City with him, had a son named Jonathan with him, saved him from Earth-96 Superman, and then got wiped out by the Anti-matter wave before being brought back by Oliver Queen, and given two sons who are both teenagers. She will star with Clark in 'Superman and Lois Lane.'"

All applauded again as images of Tulloch's Lois Lane appeared while Wade said. "Well, now we're gonna let them decide who is more fearless, kind, gentle and caring and more badass. It can't be too hard now, can it? Anyway, let us begin!"

* * *

Lois was driving her car on the road when it was blocked by Lane's car, who didn't look very pleased.

"Oh come on, what is it?" Lois asked in annoyance as she got out of her car.

Lane got out of her car and said. "Your boyfriend curb-stomped my boyfriend in their round. I'm here for revenge against you because of that."

"Oh God!" Lois groaned as she rubbed her head and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were at least a little like me."

"I am", Lane said. "The two of us are the same. Feared reporters and spouses to the Man of Steel."

"You got anything else?" Lois asked and Lane had no answer. "Just like I thought."

"You used to make fun of your Clark so much", Lane said. "Sometimes you even crossed the line between fun banter and being a bitch."

"That all you got?" Lois asked. "Because counting out those times, I was rather beloved."

"And because of the drawn out Clana garbage, your romance was a bit rushed", Lane then said. "Plus, your actress plays Superman's aunt."

"You had to bring that up", Lois rolled her eyes. "Ah okay, so you got a little bit more in that case", Lois said. "Yes, the romance was rushed, but the chemistry sold it at least along with the lines, and let's not forget our perfect vows. You don't even have chemistry with your Clark, which is not a surprise considering all the main pairings of the CW shows."

Before Lane could say something more, Lois said. "And at least I wasn't whining about wage gap and other such stupid stuff anytime in my show, unlike you. And seriously, calling Oliver a jerk right after meeting him? Do you have any idea what he's been through? Now he isn't as fun as my Ollie, who happens to be my ex, but he is still a good guy with a desire to do good to all and take down scumbags. And honestly, as much as I like my Ollie, the Oliver from your Universe is much more focused on the job, so that makes you calling him a jerk for no reason even worse. And considering he resurrected you along with the rest of the Multiverse and gave you two teenage kids, you don't really have much of a compelling case."

Lane was about to say something more when Lois said. "And I am much more supportive of my Clark than you are. You comment on other Clarks in front of him, just like Iris comments on Oliver in front of Barry. Now of course it's my Clark you commented on but at least do it in such a way to not make your guy uncomfortable. And me and my Clark complete each other. Both of us have saved each other from trouble and both of us have our pros and cons. But considering the state of the entertainment industry nowadays, in your show, Clark will be incompetent and you will have to save him every time somehow. So basically, you're all set to follow in the paths of Lana, Iris and Felicity."

"If I go down, I'll take you with me!" Lane roared as she charged Lois with a punch. Lois easily dodged her sloppy punch and realized she hadn't been in any fights that weren't catfights.

Lane tried to kick but Lois grabbed her foot and elbowed it, making her scream in pain as Lois gave Lane a flip kick, sending her to the ground.

"I lived like an army brat and I have a third-degree in black belt", Lois said. "You? You probably haven't gone beyond catfights. Sad."

And then Lois flipped and hit Lane on her chest with her feet, knocking her out at last.

"And now I will go see how Smallville is doing", Lois said with a smile as she got back into her car and drove off while saying to her unconscious doppelganger. "Drive down the lane when you wake up!"

* * *

"And that's how it's done", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Lois made her terrible Arrowverse counterpart drive down the lane. Now she also had some issues at times, but she was still a lovable character. I mean, many consider Erica Durance the best Lois Lane. While on the other hand, the only Lois worse than Tulloch's so far is the Kate Bosworth version. And considering that version was a badly-acted shrew, Tulloch's version doesn't have anything in her favor."

All applauded again as Wade said. "A look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 7**

**Arrowverse: 3**

"And now Arrowverse is less than half of Smallville", Wade said as all laughed and applauded again. "Next time, the sisters of these two meet to see who is the better Lane sister."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**I think I said everything that needed to be said in the chapter itself. My Top 3 favorite Lois Lanes in live-action are- Erica Durance, Teri Hatcher and Amy Adams. Tulloch's version hasn't impressed so far and with the CW's track record, I won't be surprised if she follows down the path of Lana, Iris and Felicity.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the sisters of these two duke it out to see who is superior.**


	12. Which Lucy walks down the lane?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And now this one has gone over a 100 reviews. Got to say, I wasn't expecting it so thank you all. **

**To differentiate, Smallville Lucy will be Lucy and Arrowverse Lucy will be Lane.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. No one is surprised for sure. Oh yes, Smallville Lois and Clois are superior in every way. I actually got sick yesterday and was coughing violently while writing this. It got so bad my throat ached and felt like it was about to rip apart, and I couldn't do a thing properly. So I typed some nonsense things in last chapter, like 'third degree in black belt.' Thanks for pointing it out. Will correct it for sure. Oh yes, Justice League will clash too and love the title. Thanks for that. Don't blame you at all. Iwan Rheon's quote fits perfectly here and to paraphrase it- "If you liked Iris, you're fucked up." Glad my point on them all makes sense. I will watch 'Foil Arms and Hog' tonight or tomorrow for sure and I'm sure I will have some nice fun. Actually, Arrowverse Lucy has a better chance than you think. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. I actually figured out in a sensible way who should be the victor in this round. Both your points are completely true. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I hope so too, but the CW's track record gives me much more reason to worry really. **

Chapter 12- Which Lucy walks down the lane?

"And we're back on air", Wade said as he walked onto the podium and all applauded once more for him. "Last time, the Smallville version of Lois Lane was showing the Arrowverse version how she is superior to her in every single way that is imaginable to mankind."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "But Lois isn't the only Lane out there in the DC Universe, is she? No, she ain't. Of course you all know I was gonna say that."

All laughed at the joke again as Wade said. "She has a sister called Lucy Lane. Now in the comics, she has a long convoluted history that is better left unsaid or you're all gonna be bored and weirded out. Not that you all aren't already but it will take it to a completely new level. Of course not as bad as Avengers #200….forget I mentioned that."

All laughed hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Lucy Lane on Smallville, played by Peyton List, who also happened to play Lisa Snart in The Flash. What an odd coincidence! Anyway, she was Lois' younger sister who had been shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland by their dad. This version appears to be the perfect daughter of the family from a superficial view. But in truth, she is a selfish person who manipulates around her to get what she wants and loves to instigate drama, as proven by her second appearance. Still, she came around at the end of her second appearance. Though she didn't appear after that unfortunately, as a more mature Lucy would have been nice to see."

All applauded as images of List's Lucy were shown while Wade continued. "On the other side, we have Lucy Lane from Arrowverse, played by Jenna Dewan. This version followed the family tradition by getting into the army as 2nd Lieutenant and progressed a lot. She was also in a relationship with James, like her comic book counterpart. Though she felt he prioritized Superman, and later, Supergirl over her. She was part of a terrible love triangle, which is nothing new for such shows. She also temporarily became Director of DEO when J'onn and Alex were taken away. When J'onn returned in the Season 1 finale, he said they would be on the same team, but looks like she didn't want to be on any team as she was never seen or heard from again after Season 1. What happened to Arrowverse Lucy Lane? That has to be the biggest mystery ever right up there with what happened to Amelia Earhart. JUST KIDDING! They aren't even comparable mysteries."

All laughed hysterically at the hyperbole as Wade said. "Maybe they will do the Superwoman stuff in the comics. Knowing them, they'll ruin it too. What do you all think?"

"THEY WILL RUIN IT!" The audience cried out in unison.

"Very well then", Wade said. "Now both the versions of Lucy are gonna face off to find out who is superior."

All clapped as images of Dewan's Lucy appeared while Wade said. "Now it is time for the round to begin!"

* * *

Lane was quietly enjoying a lunch at a restaurant which for some reason unknown to anyone (including the writer of this story) was completely empty beside her.

Then the door opened and Lucy entered with a smirk, sitting down in front of Lane.

"What is it?" Lane asked in an annoyed tone as she continued eating.

"You have to help me, there are aliens trying to kill me!" Lucy begged. "They will kill both of us if you don't help!"

"What do they look like?" Lane asked.

"Little green men!" Lucy said immediately.

"That the best you can do?" Lane asked and Lucy paled. "I know you're a manipulative, ungrateful person, and you could manipulate your sister and father because they loved you, but you can't manipulate me."

"Very well then, let's get to business", Lucy said. "You love acting like an annoying 'know-it-all', no different from Hermione Granger, and you say superheroes keep their identities secret only to protect themselves. I mean, isn't it obvious why they do it?"

"I actually made use of my potential to make something of myself", Lane told Lucy. "You were a straight-A student with a great future but you squandered it all by joining with a loan shark and ran away with Lex's money, who at that point was a good man with questionable methods."

"You were part of a terrible love triangle story, which is not uncommon for these shows", Lucy said. "You, James and Kara, God, it was such a terrible and painful thing to watch. Plus, after Oliver/Laurel/Tommy and Barry/Iris/Eddie, it was even more painful than normal."

"Still better than you", Lane shot back. "I was part of terrible storylines sure, but at least I wasn't totally unlikable. People either like me, or are indifferent to me. You kissed Clark to test his loyalty to Lois. You really love instigating drama like that, don't you? And because of you, Sam and Lois almost died. Now after that, you did clean up your act, but it was a case of 'too little, too late' and you never really appeared afterwards so we didn't get to see you as more mature."

"And we didn't get to see you at all after Season 1", Lucy reminded and Lane sighed. "They dropped you and never picked you back up. They clearly didn't care much about you as you weren't even mentioned."

"Low blow, but you got anything else?" Lane asked and Lucy was silent.

"I'll fight you", Lucy said as she got up and balled up her fists.

Lane rolled her eyes and kicked the chair near Lucy. It hit her, making her fall down. Before she could get up, Lane had her in a chokehold and said. "Your sister would be a much better match because while she didn't join the army like me, she lived like an army brat. You are just a brat!"

And then Lucy passed out as Lane picked up her coat and walked out.

* * *

"And there ya go!" Wade said as all applauded again. "Lucy in Smallville may have cleaned up her act by the end of her second appearance, but we never saw her after that and up till then, she had caused trouble both times she appeared. Now Arrowverse Lucy wasn't that interesting either, but she wasn't someone who instigated pointless drama on purpose. She is a much better person for sure. And she isn't close to her Lois or Sam. I think that gives her another point because Sam Lane in Supergirl is immoral while we finally met her sister who is set to follow in the path of Lana, Iris and Felicity."

All clapped as Wade said. "So scoreboard."

**Smallville: 7**

**Arrowverse: 4**

"Arrowverse gets a point again", Wade said as all clapped. "But will it last? We will see in next round where the Lane fathers clash to see who is the real daddy!"

All laughed again at the joke and clapped as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Now I know some people expected Smallville Lucy to win but honestly, both times she appeared, she was a troublemaker. And yes, she did clean up her act and apologize to Lois at the end of her second appearance, but we never saw her after that so not much for her.**

**Arrowverse Lucy was put into a terrible love triangle but she wasn't that bad as a character.**

**Honestly, I'm indifferent to both the Lucy Lanes, so I decided to judge the round based on which kind of person I'd admire more. Someone who squandered her potential and teamed up with a loan shark to steal a rich guy's money, or someone who actually made use of her potential to get somewhere in life? The answer is obvious. **

**And Arrowverse Lucy isn't close to Sam or Lois. Her Sam is an immoral jackass, and we finally met her sister, who didn't make a good impression either. So that is one more point in Lucy's favor in my opinion. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where the Lane dads clash and end the Lane cycle. **


	13. Honor Thy Leaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**To differentiate, Smallville Sam will be called Sam and Arrowverse Sam will be called Lane.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Don't blame you honestly. Glad I made fair points in that case. Yes, one of the rare cases. No kidding. Yeah, why did Wade have to mention Avengers #200. Someone needs to mention the latest issues of Thor actually. No kidding on Arrowverse Lane. Okay, that is an amazing idea. Thanks a lot for that. That's exactly what I am doing now. I love that quote too. I changed the chapter name a little but it's still like what you wanted. I am feeling better now, thank you for the concern. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. 100% correct prediction. I think ARGUS vs. Checkmate as a whole sounds better now that you say it. Thanks.**

Chapter 13- Honor Thy Leaders

"And we're back on air finally", Wade said with a sigh of relief as all applauded for him again. "So now both versions of the Lane daughters have faced each other with results from both ends. But now, it is time for two versions of the Lane daddy to face each other."

All applauded at that as Wade said. "So on one side, we have General Sam Lane on Smallville, played by Michael Ironside, who also played Lewis Snart in The Flash and was the voice of Darkseid in the DC Animated Universe."

All clapped hysterically for him again as Wade said. "He was a minor character in Season 4 where he was introduced as Lois' strict, overprotective dad, who had collaborated with Lex Luthor to help Chloe and her dad escape a safe house and fake their deaths to protect them. He got mentions in later Seasons, but in Season 10, he came back for another episode. He was in support of the VRA, and he treated Clark badly too. When he was given evidence from Lucy under Rick Flag's manipulation of Clark being involved with the 'Maiden of Might', he wanted Lois to break it off with him. But she stood her ground and when the Blur saved her, he changed his attitude. He also revealed to Clark later that he was treating him like trash not out of spite, but to see if Lois will stand up for him. If she did, then that means she truly loved him, and she hadn't done it for any other guy. And while it is not known if he is actually aware of Clark being Superman, it is implied he does know and acts as a kind of mentor to him, telling him after he attacked Luthor in a fit of rage that men in their positions can't afford to lose their temper."

All nodded at that line and applauded as images of Ironside's Sam Lane were shown while Wade continued. "On the other side, we have Sam Lane from the Arrowverse, played by Glenn Morshower, who was a recurring character in Season 1 of Supergirl. He is not just a strict, overprotective dad. He is an immoral jackass. He treated James like trash, not to test Lucy, but because he wanted to. Now James is a trash character, but he was still bearable back then. He wanted Supergirl to work for him, and when she didn't, he made her fight Red Tornado, who eventually went off the rails. He also tortured Astra for J'onn's location. Didn't go very well for anyone involved."

All laughed at that and applauded again as images of Morshower's Sam Lane were shown while Wade said. "With introductions to both the sides done, I think it is time for the round to begin at last!"

* * *

Sam and Lane stood in an army base, with a small army of soldiers standing to the side. Both men were glaring at each other, disgust on their faces. The army men at the side were standing stiffly, knowing they would interfere only when ordered to by the one who won their respect in the end.

"I heard your daughter failed the last year of her high school", Lane said. "If she was my daughter, I would have disowned her."

"And you wonder why they don't want to do anything with you", Sam said, the disgust in his voice clear.

"I kept them both in check, unlike you. Your younger daughter teamed up with a loan shark to steal money from a rich guy", Lane said to Sam, and the soldiers seem to be swaying to his side. How could a man who couldn't keep his daughter in check command an army?

"But you don't have their respect, do you?" Sam asked and Lane had no response. "I did eventually mange to find my younger daughter and she did clean up her act, even if she wasn't seen after that."

"You actually try to be a mentor to Superman?" Lane asked incredulously. "Aliens are a threat to us all."

"Where did you get that from?" Sam asked.

"'The Day the Earth Stood Still'", Lane said and Sam chuckled lightly but respectfully.

"So you believe everything the movies show you?" Sam asked him. "In that case, your ideas on sex are influenced by a certain Twilight fanfic. And you will think that no bullets from enemies can touch you even if you're in the open while you can just fire in their direction and take them all down effortlessly."

The other soldiers now chuckled at Lane as well, who was fuming angrily.

"You treated your daughter's boyfriend like trash", Lane said but he was already running on fumes.

"So did you, and unlike me, you did it because you wanted to", Sam said and Lane couldn't give a response. "And you are an immoral man who tortured Astra, only to get the wrong location which endangered your men. And let's not forget the time you aided in safekeeping a Daxamite ship after their invasion. You really think you are worthy of being a leader of any kind?"

The soldiers were all glaring at Lane in disgust now. Clearly, he was an immoral jackass.

"I was a supporter of the VRA too, but when the Blur saved my daughter, I did change my views at least", Sam finished as he looked Lane in the eye. He could see fear and hatred in them.

The soldiers all saluted to Sam and walked behind him. He may have his flaws, but he was a good and honorable man who was willing to admit when he was wrong, which was more than what anyone could say for Lane.

All the soldiers aimed at Lane and fired, executing him as a firing squad, just like he deserved. When they were all done, Sam walked to whatever was left of Lane and said. "Rest in pieces!"

The soldiers all chuckled at that as Sam said to them. "We have work to do, boys."

And with that, they left the area.

* * *

"Well, this was so surprising…..NOT!" Wade said as the audience laughed hysterically and applauded. "Sam Lane in the Arrowverse was an immoral jackass. One can say he is like the Wade Eiling of Earth-38. Also, fuck you Wade Eiling for sharing your first name with me!"

The audience laughed hysterically again as Wade said. "The Sam Lane of Smallville also had his flaws, but he was a good and honorable man and was willing to admit when he was wrong, like in the VRA situation. So fuck you Wade Eiling of Earth-1 AND Earth-38!"

The audience laughed hysterically and applauded again as Wade said. "Scoreboard, that's your cue!"

**Smallville: 8**

**Arrowverse: 4**

"And Arrowverse is half of Smallville again, like it deserves", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Next time we meet, both the versions of Jimmy Olsen will argue who is the better pal to Superman."

All clapped at that again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**This one wasn't very surprising. Sam Lane of Arrowverse was a jackass of Eiling's and Thunderbolt Ross' level. Anyone would want to punch him in the face.**

**Smallville Sam Lane proved his quality. And it was very good. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two Jimmy Olsens argue about who is the better one.**


	14. Who is Superman's best pal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I was distracted by my other story 'Thunder and Steel: The Masters of Evil' and college work in real life. **

**Updates won't be daily like they used to but they will keep coming for sure. Don't worry.**

**Smallville Jimmy will be Jimmy and Arrowverse James will be James.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. I respectfully disagree that he will win as he went downhill real fast Season 2 onwards. Smallville Jimmy had several annoying moments too in Seasons 7 and 8 but he was never as bad as James in my opinion. Oh yeah, let's hope those two never team up at all.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. A miracle indeed. Ollie is lucky I guess.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review and addition, which is awesome. And yes, you're right about that too. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. I think we all know who the crazier Toyman is.**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. That is a very good question and hard to say. While Arrowverse has some very nice music, is any of it as iconic as 'SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAVEEEE MEEEEEE!'? **

Chapter 14- Who is Superman's best pal?

"Been weeks since we were on air", Wade said as he walked up to the stage while all applauded for him and he waved. "But we are here now. Can't abandon an on-going show now, can we?"

All nodded, laughed and applauded again as Wade continued. "So just a reminder, this show was about Smallville and Arrowverse versions of characters meeting and the superior version dissing the inferior one. And last time we were here, the Sam Lane of Smallville had the Sam Lane of Arrowverse executed via firing squad."

All laughed hysterically as they remembered that and applauded loudly because Sam Lane of the Arrowverse really deserved it all.

"All right, all right", Wade said as he held up his hand. "I think we are done with all the three big Lanes, right?"

"Yeah we are", one audience member from the front said.

"Thanks", Wade said before speaking. "So with that done, it is time for a new round. We all had two versions of Superman fight each other. We had two versions of his cousin fight each other. We had two versions of his lover fight each other. And we had two versions of that lover's sister and father also fight each other. So that leaves- Superman's best pal!"

All applauded at that as Wade continued. "So there is a photo journalist working in the Daily Planet known as Jimmy Olsen who came into contact with Superman and became a very good friend of his. He has been around for a long time and has had many adventures."

All laughed as Wade said. "This guy had some really ridiculous adventures during the Silver Age of comics. He was once transported to Krypton before its destruction and has also fought gorillas on an occasion. And he has also gained superpowers from time to time, including superspeed, super brain, fire breath and a lot more. And he has even transformed into a genie and a gorilla. And once upon a time he got a power where his beard grew immense. Pretty useful, if you're trying to pick up women who are into men with rugged beards."

The audience was in hysterics at this point due to how ridiculous the history of Jimmy Olsen had been in the comics, especially during the Silver Age.

"So now, we will once more pit two versions against each other", Wade said. "On one side we have Henry James Olsen from Smallville, played by Aaron Ashmore, who happens to be the twin brother of Shawn Ashmore who played Iceman in the X-Men franchise, where I happen to star in two lovely, popular and successful movies. But that's uncle Wade for ya!"

All laughed and applauded as Wade continued. "By the way, Shawn Ashmore also played a meteor freak called Eric Summers in Seasons 1 and 3 of Smallville. So I have to wonder, why didn't Clark and Chloe freak out on meeting Jimmy the first time? Weird stuff, right?"

The audience chuckled and nodded as Wade said. "So he was introduced as a photographer for the Daily Planet and Chloe's on-off boyfriend, to whom the innocent lady lost her virginity. He was pretty comic accurate in his looks and personality and a lot of other stuff and he and Chloe made sense too because of their similar geeky nature. Unfortunately, he met his end at the end of Season 8 at the hands of a very frustrating love triangle which involved Doomsday. That's why I keep saying that 'Beauty and the Beast' shouldn't be tried in real life, mostly when a real beast is involved. Damn it!"

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "Then on the other side, we have James Olsen from Supergirl, played by Mehcad Brooks. This version is very different from the comic book version and is a smooth, confident man somehow who even gets high posts, and he becomes a vigilante called Guardian later."

Images of both versions appeared as all applauded while Wade said. "Now let us sit back and let them both decide who is Superman's best pal really."

* * *

Jimmy was taking photos with his camera when he saw another flash and looked to see James at a distance, taking pictures himself.

"Hey dude!" Jimmy said as he walked to him. "I was here first."

"But best one wins, right?" James asked casually. "And I am the best."

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "Because you aren't even that comic accurate."

"Sam Lane of Smallville wasn't comic accurate due to not being a jackass, yet he won last round", James pointed out casually.

"So it depends on character then huh", Jimmy rambled. "In that case, you've already lost."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat my man. And your character was responsible for one of the worst episodes in Smallville, that one being 'Noir.'"

"You had to mention that", Jimmy rolled his eyes. "But I am still a more liked character than you. Have you seen what people say about you Season 2 onwards? About us?"

"What?" James asked.

"They say that Zack Snyder killed of Olsen because he is useless, all because of how bad you became from Season 2 onwards", Jimmy told him as James paled, not knowing he was that disliked. "While your backstory with your dad was tragic, there wasn't much more to your dressing up as a vigilante. You had a black belt, bloated ego and were tired of staying on the sidelines."

"Still better than you. You constantly whined about your problems to Chloe and kept getting jealous of other guys in her life, including Clark and Davis. You were so annoying", James said.

"In Clark's case, yeah I was being too insecure, but in Davis' case, I did turn out to be right, didn't I?" Jimmy reminded and James sighed, knowing he had a point. "And your relationship with Kara was so forced."

"So was yours to your Kara", James reminded.

"Yeah, love triangles can suck. Trust me, I was forced into two of them", Jimmy said and chuckled. "But it was so short people forget it happened. While yours was drawn out till the start of Season 2 and people hated it so much. And what about Lena? You were so condescending to her because she is a Luthor. You don't even try to see her for who she is. And then you are in a relationship? Just like that? No build up."

James tried to say something but Jimmy rambled. "You were uninteresting and that point, and so was Lena, which is why the writers threw you both together."

"At least I was real! You weren't even real! Your brother turned out to be the real deal!" James snapped as Jimmy's eyes widened in horror.

"Welp, there goes a huge amount of my credibility. Thanks a lot", Jimmy said sarcastically before saying. "But you sure some of you wasn't copied from me? Forced into a love triangle that involved Kara? And somehow being connected to the Lane family, as you dated Lucy, while I dated Chloe who was Lois' cousin?"

"Damn it! How are you that smart?" James wondered, realizing even Jimmy not being the real deal wasn't enough to beat him.

"And we were both hated by a character played by Sam Witwer", Jimmy revealed and James was even more shocked at this point. "I was even killed by him."

"You know what? You win", James said as he handed his camera to Jimmy instead out of frustration, annoyed by his stubbornness. "I thought I was stubborn. But you are even more so."

And then he walked off, flustered, while Jimmy laughed.

* * *

"This was almost a close call", Wade said to the audience. "Jimmy started out pretty awesome, but he did have several annoying moments in Seasons 7 and 8, though he did turn out to be right about Davis. And he was revealed to not be the comic book Jimmy Olsen. But no one outright hated him, did they? Arrowverse James started fine but by Season 2, he managed to turn many against him with his Guardian stunt and it didn't get any better as time passed. Sucks, right?"

All nodded and applauded as Wade said. "So a look at the scoreboard."

**Smallville: 9**

**Arrowverse: 4**

"And Arrowverse goes to less than half of Smallville again", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But they do seem to have a really, really ridiculously easy victory in next round, because in that round the two Cat Grants are going to face off."

Everyone laughed and applauded so hysterically it seemed like the building would explode.

"Calm down, calm down", Wade said and all did to an extent. "So we will see you all next time. Goodbye till then."

* * *

**Like Wade said, Smallville Jimmy had several annoying and frustrating moments but never did he get as bad as Arrowverse James, who seems to be disliked second half of Season 2 onwards, and I can see why. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Cat makes Cat a crying trainwreck. **


	15. To Skin a Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Arrowverse Cat will be called Cat while Smallville Cat will be called Grant.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. I hate James too. That is a good idea. I guess I didn't think of it because like you said, Jimmy doesn't have the signal watch. Nice one. Thanks for that. Well, all I can tell you is that Smallville Cat is a joke with one of those annoying, nasal high-pitched voices. And she is meek and submissive. I think that already proves who is gonna be the winner. Thanks for the title. It rocks. Also thanks for the review on 'MoE.' Yes, his short reign is over now and yes, Thor got the Odin Force at last. I pity them too. Glad you liked Black Uru armored Superman. Yes I agree, but at his regular level Superman would also dish out good damage. Smallville Superman is very powerful, like I said. Yes, he apologized. Oh I dreaded that moment too. The seeds were planted at the end of Season 3 but it became full-blown rivalry only in Season 5. Man that entire Season was painful to be honest, in a good way. Yes, I think I will give him the TDW Armor with gold on it. Powers are probably back but he is wise enough to know when and how to use them and to do it responsibly. Kent is still in a coma from being attacked but I will bring him back for the Earth-X story. We'll see on Gorr. It is a pretty big storyline though so we'll see where it goes. So glad you loved the Red K episode. I knew you'd love it. No kidding on either of them. Funny you mention Las Vegas considering…let's not talk about it. You will see for yourself later. Agreed on Clark and Chloe too there. Oh no kidding. They always do that. Kyla died within one episode. Alicia was first revealed as a psychopath and when she got better and tried to atone, she was killed off unfairly. All so we have to endure GODDAMN CLANA! 'Somebody Saaaaaaavvvvvveeee Meeeee!' from Clana. I liked Kyla and her relationship with Clark just like you did. Oh yes, that episode with Heat Vision was hilarious too. Also, did you reach the Christopher Reeve episode? You will love that one too. It gives goosebumps to the goosebumps. Thanks a lot. So glad Frank dishing punishment to the disgrace that is Diaz was a joy to read. Glad you liked Nuke too and glad that bit got you. And he is a good guy now, so there's that too. A literal massacre machine on the good guys' side. Ain't that good? Glad the bit with Witwer was funny and I know that too about Galen Marek/Starkiller. I honestly love that character. Good to know you will review that story soon. Glad this was great work, brother, and glad to hear it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review as well as the facts. Most of them made it to the chapter. Title is good so thanks for that but I liked another one a bit more, though yours will get a reference in the chapter as a sentence.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and suggestion. That will happen for sure.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. It is on the list and will come soon.**

Chapter 15- To Skin a Cat

"And we are back on here. Pretty early this time", Wade said as all applauded hysterically again. "I think last time we were here, Jimmy Olsen from Smallville showed James Olsen from Arrowverse that he may not have been the real deal, but he was still much more likable and compelling."

All nodded and clapped again as Wade said. "I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this one- a Catfight!"

All laughed at that and applauded so hard it seemed like the building would explode until Wade raised his hand. "Calm down people, it is just a Catfight."

The applause only got more hysterical so having no choice, Wade raised his gun into the air and fired. That had the exact opposite reaction of what he intended as the people screamed and started running around, threatening a stampede.

But all the doors came down from the ceiling, trapping them all. They had no choice but to stop and listen to Wade.

"Okay first, don't applaud so loudly that I can't hear my lovely voices! That is an unforgivable sin! Are we clear?"

All nodded mutely and in fear.

"Second, unless I am firing ON someone, my shots are not meant to hurt but only to silence! Are we clear on this one too?"

All nodded mutely and in fear again as Wade said. "Well then, sit down!"

They all did, the fear from a few seconds ago slowly fading as Wade said. "So before we start, I'd like to remind that Smallville had two versions of Cat Grant. One was Catherine Grant who had a cameo appearance in Season 9, played by Emilie Ullerup. Clark Kent was set up on a blind date with her by 'Good Morning Metropolis.' We only saw her once, but she seemed like a decent individual and pretty nice. She was doing her PhD in Sociology and Social Justice at the same time. When the date was done, she got the job for as the host for the show. What a twist!"

The audience laughed as Wade said. "But this is not the Cat we will be using from Smallville. Of course you all knew that, didn't you?"

The audience laughed a little nervously and nodded as Wade said. "In Season 10, they introduced another Cat Grant played by Keri Lynn Pratt, who was Clark's new partner during Lois' temporary absence as she left for Egypt. She is pretty naïve, as she believed the bullshit Gordon Godfrey spouted and spoke some anti-vigilantism propaganda of her own. But then again, no one took her seriously. I mean, would you take someone seriously after they have been locked in a sarcophagus by a guy who wears green leather and uses a bow and arrow in this day and age?"

Everyone was bent over in hysterics, holding their stomachs as the laughter was causing them a little pain, but it was worth it.

Wade then said. "On the other side, we have Cat Grant played by the great and famous Calista Flockhart, who was a main character in Season 1 and a recurring one in Season 2 before she finally left. This one owned her own company called CatCo Worldwide Media and is a very rude, obnoxious, arrogant and self-serving person and she also spouts the political agenda which the CW tries to feed its audience in a not-so-subtle way. But she also has her softer and more honorable side, which we also see at times."

All applauded as images of both Cat Grants appeared while Wade said. "Let us have the Queen and the Brat get into a Catfight and see what happens."

* * *

Cat was signing some papers when she looked up to see Grant standing in the doorway. The mousy look alone annoyed Cat enough to slightly cringe and look back at her papers. God, this was her from Smallville? This woman's very existence was an insult to her.

"Hi. It's Catherine. But my friends call me "Cat." Cat Grant. With a "C." Want a cookie?" Grant introduced herself excitedly in her high-pitched, annoying nasal voice as she offered Cat a cookie.

Cat didn't even look up from her work as she said. "If you think offering me a cookie will get you a win, you haven't been paying much attention, Cot."

"It's Cat!" Grant said indignantly like a spoilt brat.

"Really?" Cat asked, still not looking up. "You don't look like one to me."

"Okay, you're right. I'm not", Grant rambled as she paced around. "My real name is Mary Louise Shroger and it was changed to protect me and my son from my abusive ex."

"Mary Louise Shroger? Sounds like the name of a submissive nurse who lets her superiors spank her if she does something wrong", Cat sad causally, flipping a page but not looking up, making Grant even angrier.

"At least I know that vigilantes are a menace! They are just murky people doing murky stuff in the dark!" Grant said, stomping her foot.

"You change your views more than the wind changes its direction. Booster Gold worked in the light but did you ever think how he actually managed to reach every single place where danger was close? Because even the Blur couldn't do that. Or were you so infatuated with Gold that you ignored your instincts as a reporter, assuming you had any to begin with", Cat said as she signed another page and rolled her eyes.

"I tried to expose them at least!" Grant cried out.

"Oh right! That time when you thought Lois was the Blur", Cat said, almost chuckling but deciding not to. "Didn't go too well for you, did it? I do know the identities of Superman, Supergirl, Flash and Guardian but I don't tell because I know what's right and what's wrong. I don't follow the crowds like you do. That's why I scowl at people from my own office while you write stuff in a basement."

"I am a single mother who has to take care of her own son!" Grant said.

"So am I. You don't see that holding me back", Cat said casually as she flipped another page and read what was written there, more interested in it that in her pathetic doppelganger.

"You are a mean old hag!" Grant said, sounding like she was gonna cry.

Now Cat finally looked up at her and Grant immediately regretted it.

"Being mean is what got me here. What have you done, other than being locked in a sarcophagus? Oh right! You did give Tess Mercer a laugh, which is big from what I hear. Unfortunately for you, I am not Tess, so I can't even laugh at how pathetic you are", Cat told her. "Even your flirting with Clark is pathetic, unlike me. I have to say, if by some miracle, you do become someone's boss, you would be like Monica Geller where they will bully you and you will have to hire and fire some friend of yours to even make yourself look intimidating, not that anyone would buy it as Monica actually can be intimidating, unlike you."

Grant tried to say something but she was already a quivering mess at this point as Cat said. "And you only went to the Blur's side after he saved you. That is a pretty narrow mentality. And people call me self-serving."

With that, Cat casually shooed her away and looked at her papers again as she read and signed them while Grant cried loudly, making Cat cringe a little at how bad the sound was.

Then Grant ran off, still in tears and Cat sighed in relief that the ruckus was over. Then she took out a perfume from her drawer and sprayed it where Grant had stood to cleanse the room of any traces of that pathetic woman's odor.

* * *

"Was anyone surprised?" Wade asked and all shook their heads. "Thought so! Smallville Cat Grant was an annoying joke whom no one can take seriously, while Arrowverse Cat Grant is the Queen of all Media. Now the writers do use her to spew political propaganda, but she can still be likable and inspiring at times. Smallville Cat is always gonna be a joke."

All laughed and applauded hysterically, having enjoyed the round too much as Wade said. "Time for the scores."

**Smallville: 9**

**Arrowverse: 5 **

"And Arrowverse manages to get another one", Wade said as all applauded. "But will it be able to get the next one? Because that's when the last sons of Mars are gonna battle each other to see who is superior to the other."

All applauded again as Wade said. "See you next time."

* * *

**Of course we all knew who would win this. Smallville Cat is an annoying joke. While Arrowverse Cat also annoys with the writers' political propaganda, she does have a screen presence and charisma and also some inspiring and likable moments. Smallville Cat's only likable moment was when her past with her abusive ex was mentioned. That's it.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two J'onn's battle it out to see who is superior. **


	16. Last Son of Mars

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Smallville J'onn will be referred to as John Jones and Arrowverse J'onn will be referred to as Hank Henshaw.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. I was wondering why you didn't think that. Still, Catfight got a reference for sure. Yes, I could have made that reference on Calista but her Cat is so savage that she won without even bringing that up. Glad I used the Smallville lyrics nicely and agreed on MCU music for sure. Yes, he is, but I am going to have him hold back just to give Arrowverse J'onn a chance. No kidding on how underpowered he was in Supergirl. But that's what happens when you have to prop a character by shitting on another. Yes, they did. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Mostly accurate, though I personally find John Jones much more powerful and consistent.**

**Guest 2: Funny you should ask that, as I have started working on Chapter 1 of the next story in the series. I will first finish 'The Devil and The Daywalker' on which I will get started once more by this weekend and it has only 3 or 4 chapters left. After that, I will be doing the fourth story of the 'Heroes' series for sure. Hope you're excited, as it is gonna expand the Multiverse for sure.**

Chapter 16- Last Son of Mars

"Well, hello everyone", Wade said as he walked to the podium while all applauded for him. "Last time we were here, Cat Grant of Arrowverse made Cat Grant of Smallville a crying trainwreck."

All laughed and applauded hysterically as Wade raised his hand. "All right, now that's a matter of the past now. It is time to move on."

The audience nodded and looked at Wade firmly who said. "So we all know Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and several other characters. But there is one member of the Justice League, who, while not as popular as them, is just as OP, and his name is J'onn J'onnz, the last Son of Mars. The Martian Manhunter."

Everyone applauded again as Wade said. "He is a very powerful psychic and the guy is known for giving even Superman trouble. You do not want to get on his bad side like…EVER!"

All nodded firmly at that, knowing Wade was completely right about how dangerous J'onn truly was.

"There have been many versions of this character in several media, the most popular one being the DCAU version in Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited", Wade said and all nodded and applauded again. "While a bit mellow, he was a force to be reckoned with."

All nodded in agreement and applauded again as Wade said. "But we are here to discuss two specific versions, obviously. On one side, we have J'onn J'onnz or as he calls himself, John Jones, played by Phil Morris. After his home planet's destruction due to war, he became a bounty hunter for Jor-El, casting Kryptonian criminals into the Phantom Zone. He also cast Zor-El and Kara Zor-El from their home, creating a wedge between them. After Krypton's destruction, he watched over Kal-El, not interfering unless the situation was too dire. And the situation came only in Season 6, where he revealed himself and his backstory, helping out Clark against Bizarro and revealing his unpleasant history with Kara. In Season 8, when Clark was dying, J'onn selflessly flew him to the sun to save him, losing his own powers in the process. Then he became homicide detective John Jones, helping out in cases until the Checkmate incident, where Dr. Fate restored his powers, after which he continued helping out. He is a powerful guy, not to be messed with."

All nodded and applauded as images of Morris' Jones appeared while Wade continued. "On the other side, we have J'onn J'onnz or as he calls himself, Hank Henshaw, played by David Harewood. He hid on Earth after his home planet's destruction and learned meditation techniques from a Shaolin Monk. He also encountered Kal-El once and then you all know the incident with Jeremiah and the real Hank, where they both died and he took Hank's place to reform the DEO, eventually recruiting Alex and coming into contact with Kara, though his stock of Kryptonite alienated him from Clark. After some rough patches, he, Kara and Alex worked together with the DEO to take down their enemies, and after his identity was revealed, he was made to leave, until he proved himself. He is…..pretty good."

All laughed and applauded as images of Harewood's Hensahw appeared and Wade said. "Let the two of them battle it out to see who is the superior Martian."

* * *

John Jones was flying in the air, leaving a red streak of light behind him when he saw Hank Henshaw hovering in front of him in his Martian form.

"Ah! Another Son of Mars", John said as he hovered too and transformed into his Martian form.

"From another Earth", Hank said. "I am here to see which one of us is better."

"Oh, that would be me", John said without hesitation. "Unlike you, I can actually use my powers without hindrance by plot, because I am not cut down to prop other characters."

"But you are not a main character. I am. And I get plot lines", Hank said.

"That you do, my friend. But they are pretty strange plot lines, except the ones where your true heritage is revealed and the Malefic plot line", John shrugged. "And you can be quite the hypocrite at times. Like when you said how Kara is dangerous, when you yourself were. And you can let your emotions rule you at times, like when you almost beat M'Gann to death just because she was a White Martian. I too lost my family in the war, but I didn't do that to M'Gann. I accepted her at once after reading her mind and feeling her emotions. We were both survivors."

"You don't have a good relationship with your Kara", Hank said. "I do. She is like my daughter."

"You didn't have a good relationship with your Clark", John countered. "While I do. He is like my son. I think we are even in a regard then. I do not get along with Kara and consider Clark a son, while you do not get along with Clark but consider Kara a daughter."

"That is a similarity and a difference between us then", Hank said.

"But we all know I will defeat you in battle", John calmly said.

"How can you be so sure?" Hank asked as he prepared to fight.

"Come and find out", John said. Hank flew at him at full speed but John managed to turn intangible at the right moment, allowing Hank to pass through him.

Hank started turning around but John turned normal faster and grabbed him by the head. Hank grunted and grabbed John too as they started using their mental powers against each other, reading each other's minds, trying to find a weakness or any soft spot.

Hank found the memory of John flying Clark to the sun, while John found the memory of Hank being attacked by the real Hank. Both of them were dazed by that as the horror came to the surface.

But John recovered first. Because while losing his powers was traumatizing, he had done it to save Kal-El, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Why did you remove all the memories of Max Lord's security guard? What had the poor man done other than be at the wrong place at the wrong time?" John asked Hank. "You were just supposed to remove his memories of yourself, like I did with Waller. And your actions of removing Malefic's memories from yourself and your father, while understandable, were wrong. There are some lines we do not cross."

Hank nodded with gasps, the trauma still on the surface. Then John flew at him at full speed and grabbing him, flew towards the sun. Hank struggled but John was much stronger.

"My power is scaled by my Clark, who is very powerful. I do not think you compare", John said before throwing Hank into the sun. Hank screamed as he lost his powers and started falling down but John caught him and gently flying down, lowered him to the ground.

"You fought well. But I am the one true Martian Manhunter", John said before flying off.

* * *

"Well, I think it was obvious how this was gonna turn out", Wade said as the audience nodded and applauded. "While Hank isn't bad himself, John is just superior and more consistent as a character, and also more powerful. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 10**

**Arrowverse: 5**

"Look at that, Arrowverse is at half again. And Smallville has entered two digits", Wade said as all applauded hysterically. "Now that's a milestone. But this isn't over yet. Next time we meet, the two different versions of Speedy will battle to see who is the better one."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**This was a close one really. While J'onn has been wasted in Arrowverse several times, he is still decently done at times and a compelling character. I haven't watched Supergirl beyond Season 3 so my comments on the Malefic plot line come from what my friend Bl4ckHunter has told me.**

**But his power level is still low compared to John Jones and John is also more consistent in both power level and characterization. So he wins. It is obvious he held back in this fight to give Hank a chance.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two versions of Speedy clash to see who is better.**


	17. Speedy Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. No kidding. Superman and J'onn are two characters who have probably been done dirtiest in the Arrowverse. It's sad how I gave Arrowverse Superman much more respect in few chapters of 'Heroes Stand United' than Arrowverse ever gave him. Yes, that's funny. No kidding. Chloe was good in Seasons 1 and first half of 2 but her need to snoop and publish really gets annoying at times. The best Seasons for Chloe are Seasons 3-7 and Season 10 IMHO, with Season 8 being the worst. Oh yes, I got teary too when I saw it, and I still do every time I see it. He appeared one more time in Season 3. You should still try to get some of the last episode watched, as that was an emotional roller-coaster. Season 3 is pretty nice too. Oh yes. Thea was annoying at times but this is a ridiculously easy victory for her. And thanks for the review on 'The Devil and The Daywalker' too. Yes, quality over quantity rocks. Of course Saruman has both in the Uruk-Hai. Yes, some plot convenience there. Glad you love those two being best buddies. So glad my idea with Wick being Harker's descendant is fucking amazing. And I definitely love Frank Martin being Van Helsing's descendant. Thanks for that. I am working John's backstory and world into MCU actually. Oh yes, that's an awesome street level team up. Yes, DEVIL MAY CRY! I am also working Dante's backstory into the Arrowverse. One reason I had him there instead of MCU is because he would be more noticeable in MCU. Not the case with Arrowverse. And yes, Dante and Constantine in one room and Dig reacting to him would be perfection. Yes, really short one. Exams went well. Better than expected actually. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Oh yes, flawless victory for Thea. Honestly, knowing the writers, they would waste the post-Crisis world already. Barry is already wasting his second chance. If I was him, first thing I'd do in the Post-Crisis world would be to divorce Iris and get with Caitlin or Patty, or make sure I wasn't married to Iris in the first place. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Actually, Lex did use an armor in the Season 11 comics during Crisis but that's it. Thanks for the story recommendation too. I will check it out sometime. And also thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll see if I get the chance to write such a story.**

Chapter 17- Speedy Battle

"Well hello everyone", Wade said as he walked to the podium and all applauded for him. "Last time we were here, John Jones was showing Hank Henshaw the reason why he is the Last Son of Mars."

All applauded at that again as Wade said. "This time, we are here for another round. So we all know the Green Arrow, his lover the Black Canary, and his enemy the Dark Archer, but he also has a sidekick in the comics by the name of Speedy. The name has alternated between Arsenal and Speedy actually, and several characters have held the mantle."

Wade cleared his throat and explained more. "The most popular sidekick of Green Arrow so far is Roy Harper, who was called Speedy in the earlier comics but later transitioned into Arsenal. However, a character by the name of Mia Dearden became Speedy in the comics."

All nodded at that as Wade said. "So far, both these live-action TV Universes have had their versions of the character. So on one side, we have Mia Dearden from Smallville, played by Elise Gaiten."

All applauded again as Wade said. "She was introduced in Season 9 as a prostitute who also fought in underground clubs but her handler kept her in line with intimidation. Oliver saw her fight and offered to help, making her his driver. But she turned his car to her handler to make him let her go. He wasn't gonna do that though, and her actions led to Oliver and Lois being kidnapped. She tried to do the right thing but failed due to intimidation. Thinking she had lost Oliver's confidence, she went back to the streets but Oliver gave her another chance. Later, Vordigan tried to use her as bait against Oliver but Clark saved them all. After that, she didn't appear until the Season 11 comics. So while she had potential, she really didn't get anything to do at all."

All laughed at that and applauded as images of Gaiten's Mia appeared while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Thea Dearden Queen from Arrowverse, played by the stunning Willa Holland, who even impressed the great Steven Spielberg at a young age. No, I'm not kidding. Look it up!"

All applauded even louder at that as Wade said. "So she was Oliver's younger sister, and was pretty bitchy to him in Season 1 when he returned, doing parties and drugs and messing everything up. But her life started changing when she met Roy Harper, with whom she had an instant connection. In Season 2, her relationships with everyone improved but then it was revealed that she was Malcolm Merlyn's biological daughter, which makes her trying to kiss Tommy very EEEEWWWWW!"

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Everyone in the audience went as well.

"Man, the Arrowverse showrunners seem to have some obsession with incest. This, and the entire WestAllen garbage", Wade said as all laughed and applauded at that. "Anyway, Slade killed her mother and Oliver's and Roy's secret identities made her make the stupid decision of going away with Malcolm, who used her to kill Sara and protect himself from the League. But all was revealed and in due time, Thea and Roy got together again, until Roy was forced to leave and she also got killed by Ra's, only to be resurrected by the Pit. She became Speedy then, and also had a bloodlust problem that got cured. In Season 5, she was shafted mostly for new characters, and was finally written out in Season 6 with Roy. Come Season 8, she returns and gets her happy ending with Roy in the final episode. So while she was inconsistently written, she was still likable overall."

All applauded as images of Holland's Thea and Speedy appeared as Wade said. "Now let's have them both duke it out."

* * *

Mia was standing on a rooftop when she heard an arrow being knocked behind her and turning around, fired swiftly, deflecting the arrow just as it was fired.

Thea lowered her bow and commented. "I still can't believe how you guys have superhuman archery."

"Well, believe it Miss 'It was hell in here' stuck up Queen", Mia snarled. "You don't know how rough it is in the streets like I do."

"All right. You brought up my worst moments", Thea said. "Like Eminem, I will diss myself now. I was a bitch in Season 1, and I was stupid to run away with Malcolm. And my attitude in Seasons 3 and 4 really didn't help one bit. I was written pretty horribly."

Mia's jaw dropped. Now she literally had no ammunition left. Thea gave a smirk.

"But I was still developed into a more likable character as time passed and people actually liked me getting my happy ending with Roy and found us both deserving of it", Thea told Mia. "And you didn't get any development at all. I mean, you appeared in 2 episodes. In one, you were flip flopping, and in the other, you were a damsel in distress."

"The Season 11 comics gave me more to do!" Mia protested.

"Yes, more than Dinah, but compared to the others, not much", Thea shrugged. "And seriously, did you just say your pimp was more straight with you than Oliver? Oliver got you out of that horrible life, so that one line about you favoring your pimp in anyway is just disrespectful."

"All right. That's enough! I'll kick your ass!" Mia snarled as both she and Thea fired arrows. Mia's managed to deflect Thea's who ran at Mia.

Mia ducked to avoid a smack and tried to kick in a rotatory motion but Thea ducked to avoid and in a rotatory motion, kicked Mia away before tripping her. Before she could get up, Thea knocked her out effortlessly before saying. "And that's what you get for being in just 2 episodes."

* * *

"Anyone surprised?" Wade asked. All that was heard was crickets and a cicada buzzing. "Thought so. Mia appeared only in 2 episodes, and didn't leave much of an impression, not even in the Season 11 comics. Thea had her bad moments, but just appearing more and having actual development made it a ridiculously easy victory for her. This was honestly one-sided. Still, Arrowverse needs points."

All nodded and applauded as Wade said. "Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 10**

**Arrowverse: 6**

"Well, Arrowverse gets one more again", Wade said and all nodded. "But will it get the next one? Because that's where two bizarre versions of two Kryptonians will battle it out."

All applauded hysterically at that as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Do I really need to explain this one? I don't think I do.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two different Bizarros duke it out. **


	18. Utterly Bizarre

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Very accurate predictions. Though I don't think they can make out, as Bizarro Supergirl is braindead really. Bizarro Clark can initiate it though. Thanks for the chapter title too. Loved it. Thanks for the recommendation. Will check it out when I get the time.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Honestly, I'm not interested in any Arrowverse stuff from now on. I'm not watching anything, no matter what they do. I won't blame Barry if he takes the mirror one's side. Surely she can't be as bad as the real Iris. Barry killing Iris? Won't blame him if he does that. After all the shit she put him through, she deserves it. A better backstory for Savitar would have been if Iris' emotional abuse drove him crazy instead of the convoluted BS Flash Season 3 gave us. Barry and Iris peacefully working it out? Now that's a surprise. After 5x19, I'm 100% convinced that Iris is a selfish and uncaring person at her best and a total insane nutjob at her worst. Arrowverse Iris is among the worst characters ever created, and Arrowverse WestAllen is among the worst relationships on TV. **

Chapter 18- Utterly Bizarre

"And we're all back!" Wade announced as all applauded hysterically. "Last time we were here, Thea was showing Mia that being in two episodes doesn't always mean you get more development that someone who was a big character in six Seasons, unlike Bart and Barry."

All laughed at the joke and applauded for Wade again as he continued. "Well, as we all know, both Smallville and Supergirl are headlined by a Kryptonian. Said Kryptonians being Clark and Kara respectively. But both of them have their own bizarre versions."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade held up his hand and said. "In Smallville, there was a wraith from the Phantom Zone who escaped and possessed humans for 24 hours, until finding the perfect host in Clark, making a duplicate body for himself to take over Clark's life. He was defeated, but after Zor-El caused an eclipse, he escaped and took over Clark's life, until Brainiac's manipulations freed Clark from his prison and he returned, exposing the truth and finally taking down Bizarro once and for all."

All clapped as images of Welling's Bizarro appeared while Wade said. "In Arrowverse, Kara has been copied twice. The second time was the Red Daughter in Season 4 but Aragorn has better things to do than watch a show that floated down the drain long ago so no more comments on that. But the first time was Season 1 where Maxwell Lord abducted and experimented on a braindead woman called Jane Doe, side note, that was the best name they could come up with? It is so common! Anyway, she became Bizarro Supergirl and caused trouble until she was taken down. Anything else? Nope!"

All laughed hysterically at that images of both Hope Lauren and Benoist playing Bizarro appeared while Wade said. "Now both of them will decide who is more bizarre and the better kind of bizarre."

* * *

It was night time and Bizarro Clark was having fun, partying with Lois, Chloe and Lana, three women that the real Clark had hots for, and all three had the hots for him too. Having the real one's memories and feelings was fulfilling in that way, as he got to have fun with all three of them.

Getting up, he said. "Wait here, ladies, I'm gonna come back in a bit."

He walked out while Chloe watched after him, wondering if Clark was on Red Kryptonite, as he was partying way too much these days with them.

Bizarro Clark walked out and randomly exploded a petrol pump with Heat Vision, blasting the entire place as he laughed. Then he heard a 'whooshing' sound and looked up to see Bizarro Supergirl hovering in the air. She landed as he gave a sick smile.

"I'm Clark….only a little more bizarre", Bizarro Clark declared with a smirk.

"My Lord….wants Bizarro dead…." Bizarro Supergirl said incoherently and Bizarro Clark's smile vanished. This was no fun at all now!

"Way to take the fun out of it", Bizarro Clark said as he paced around. "See, I took over Clark's life and it was easy as I had his memories and feelings. No one suspected me for a full month. If Brainiac hadn't tricked me, I could have carried out the charade a lot longer. And while I also fell victim to the toxic Clana garbage, I was an interesting character and a dangerous recurring villain. You're an uninteresting one-off villain with a typical evil sci-fi backstory."

"Me….bizarre….." Bizarro Supergirl simply said.

"Oh come on!" Bizarro Clark said, getting annoyed obviously. "Lady, you can't even speak coherently to try to diss me! You sucked all the joy out of this!"

Bizarro Supergirl suddenly fired Heat Breath but Bizarro Clark used Freeze Breath to freeze it. She looked at him in shock before firing Freeze Vision but his Heat Vision melted the ice. She was even more shocked now as he said. "Nice try, hottie."

He fired Heat Vision, destroying Kara's face and exposing her real one.

"Oh right! You're not even Kara, just a different woman who was altered to look like her!" Bizarro Clark said as he ran to her and grabbed her before giving her a kiss while also firing Freeze Breath as he did so. It froze Bizarro Supergirl from the inside as Bizarro Clark picked her up and threw her off.

He then touched his own lips happily before speeding off.

* * *

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone went because of the kiss, even Wade.

"Okay that's it! No more bizarre battles around here!" Wade said in an overreacting tone. "Bizarro Clark, keep it in your pants dude. You already have Lois, Chloe and Lana. You don't need to add a braindead woman to your collection!"

All laughed hysterically and applauded again as Wade said. "But as you all can see, Bizarro Clark was a threatening and recurring villain and an interesting character. Bizarro Supergirl was your typical evil sci-fi experiment so not very interesting. She can't even speak coherently, so she won't even be able to diss Bizarro Clark."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "So scoreaboard."

**Smallville: 11**

**Arrowverse: 6**

"And Arrowverse goes behind again", Wade said as all applauded. "And there doesn't seem to be much hope for the next round because that's where the two cold Icicle monsters will go at it against each other."

All applauded at that as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**The kiss was a joke from Bizarro Clark. Don't think much of it. Utterly bizarre indeed. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two Icicles figure out who is the cooler one (no pun intended). **


	19. Best served cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Also, to the guest spouting random nonsense on all my stories- I get it! You have an interesting philosophy and morality! But guess what? I'm not interested! Unless your review is related to the story, don't comment. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, Thea eventually became likable. Look up 'wasted potential' on the Internet. You will find Mia's picture. Yes, thanks to that guy who gave the title for sure. Yes, it's Bizarro Clark's style. No kidding on Bizarro Supergirl. The only problem with Bizarro Clark was that he too became a Lana fanboy. Counting that out, he was infinitely better than Bizarro Supergirl. I have no idea who this guy is but he also spouted random shite on a story of a friend of mine. He actually spouted this on quite a few stories of mine. Time to delete it. Yes, Smallville gets a win. And thanks for the review on 'You're no better than me!' as well. Glad I improved COIE that way and thanks to 9024multiverse indeed. I still wonder why people are shipping Kara with hot women so much. Lena, Kate, Sara and even Alex (this is fucking disgusting! No different from WestAllen!) Yes, we're sick of it. No kidding, they will ruin Crime Syndicate too. Glad you liked Thomas Jr.'s speech in a way. It was a combination of Malcolm in Arrow 1x23, Frank in Daredevil 2x4 (Not that Frank is delusional but pulling from there felt right) and Hunter Zolomon from Flash 2x23. Yes, who better than Smallville Superman. Even I'm wondering why Conroy never went on a rant. Ah! That does sound like an interesting idea. We will see what I make of it. Thanks for the idea. No kidding on that. I actually found evidence that Earth-167 is not the Smallville Earth but an alternate Earth where Clark and Lois happen to look like Tom and Erica and some stuff happened similarly to Smallville. So the actual Smallville is untouched by these hacks. A lot of stuff in that one scene contradicts stuff from Smallville. Just look up Earth-167 on both Arrowverse and Smallville wiki. They have evidence of it not being the Smallville Earth. Of course I made it the Smallville Earth here but Clark was still Superman in this. Glad I improved upon it. No kidding. Arrowverse is now a dying animal that needs to be put out of its misery. Sorry about the depression. Thanks a lot and yes, it is a great feeling. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review. Actually, I have another one in mind but thanks for the recommendation anyway. I like the Smallville one more tbh. Both are lame but he was more threatening. Thanks for the recommendation again for the Harry Potter stories. Will check them out whenever I get the chance.**

Chapter 19- Best served cold

"Well, here we go again people", Wade said as all applauded for him while he raised a hand. "Last time we were here, the utterly bizarre people were disgusting us with their utterly bizarre antics."

All cringed at that and laughed too at Wade's tone as he continued. "Anyway, we should wipe that stuff from our memories, shouldn't we?"

"We should!" The audience cried out as one.

"Very good audience. Very good", Wade said and they nodded. "I knew you were the right audience."

All chuckled at that as Wade said. "So now we have a minor/recurring villain in DC known as Icicle. Both Smallville and Arrowverse have tried their different takes on him."

The audience nodded as Wade said. "So one side, we have Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle from Smallville, played by Wesley Macinnes. He was the son of Joar Mahkent, the first Icicle, who was in conflict with the JSA and killed Shayera, resulting in Hawkman beating him into a coma. So Cameron vowed revenge and was used by Amanda Waller to do it. He went after several JSA members, killing them in cold blood. No pun intended."

All laughed at that as Wade continued. "He even killed Dr. Fate. What the FUCK?! MAN THIS HAS TO BE THE SECOND WORST MOMENT OF THIS SHOW!"

All nodded firmly and gave Wade a standing ovation for that as he was right. How could fucking Icicle kill Dr. Fate? So stupid!

"Anyway, let's continue", Wade said as they all sat down. "So he then took the Helmet of Nabu and tried to attack the others with its powers but they all took off the Helmet from him and took him down. He was imprisoned and then executed by Amanda Waller."

All applauded as images of Macinnes' Icicle appeared while Wade said. "In Arrowverse, it was revealed Caitlin's father is still alive and in an off-the-books site where he is housed by Carla. He was played by Kyle Secor. He kept himself there to protect Caitlin from his icy other personality, Icicle, who had been developed due to him cryogenic therapy to save himself from multiple sclerosis. He quickly became one of those weird recurring villains, and in 5x19 he tried to make Caitlin and Carla's icy personalities permanent until Barry intervened. Then there was a fight and Icicle was about to kill Caitlin, making Thomas snap back into control. Cicada 2.0 killed him in that very moment. Okay, anyone else find this stupid? Thomas didn't take control when Icicle was trying to make Caitlin and Carla like him. But when he is almost about to kill Caitlin, he does take back control and then is killed by Cicada 2.0 right after that in front of Caitlin. These writers really love treating Caitlin like crap. First Ronnie dies. Then Hunter is revealed to be Zoom. Then they randomly pair her up with Julian for…..reasons. They almost paired her with Ralph too but Danielle put her foot down. Yeah, you go girl!"

All applauded at that as Wade said. "And now this BS with her father in Season 5. It is infuriating that someone as gentle and kind as Caitlin gets treated like crap while Iris, who is a selfish and uncaring person at her best and a totally insane nutjob at her worst, Aragorn's words with which I agree totally, gets put on some kind of pedestal, which she really doesn't deserve. Bitch! Caitlin Snow deserves better! And SnowBarry should have been real!"

All nodded again and gave a standing ovation.

"Death to WestAllen!" Wade then declared and the applause grew even louder as it looked like the building would explode.

"That reminds me, Aragorn wrote a one-shot starring me called 'I have just causes' where I interrupt the WestAllen wedding and show them how bad the relationship is like the boss I am", Wade said and all applauded hysterically again for him, finding that exciting. "And then he wrote an alternate version of it called 'I have just causes- Alternate version' in which the guy started his Bieber gig."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded again as Wade said. "If you want to see me being a badass, check both of them out. Anyway, enough about the WestAllen shit. It is time!"

All applauded as images of Secor's Icicle appeared while Wade said. "Let them decide who is colder."

* * *

Cameron was sitting in his lair when the door burst open and Thomas walked in, in his Icicle form currently.

"The Ice Man cometh", he said as he walked in with a smirk.

"I will kick your ice!" Cameron said as he got up.

"You were a one-episode villain with a cliché, not-cool motive", Thomas said. "I was a recurring, compelling cool villain."

"No, you weren't", Cameron said. "You were not cool! You didn't appear much. And Thomas taking back control didn't make sense the way it was done! And then Cicada 2.0 murdered you. I killed some of the JSA, including Dr. Fate."

"Which proves how stupid you really are. Smallville fans are cold to you", Thomas laughed.

"So that was one bad thing. But I can beat you", Cameron said as Thomas fired some projectiles but Cameron formed an ice spear and deflected them.

Thomas fired his breath but Cameron was unaffected as he laughed. Thomas launched himself through the air via his powers and leapt at Cameron, making him fall down. He tried to punch but Cameron flipped him over and punched him multiple times before throwing him off.

"I SHALL END YOU!" Thomas roared.

"Relax, just chill", Cameron said as Thomas fired again but Cameron dodged.

Before Thomas could do anything else, Cameron stabbed him in the abdomen, making him gasp as he fell down.

"Please. Have mercy on me!" Thomas begged.

"I'm afraid my condition has left me cold to your pleas of mercy", Cameron said before stabbing Thomas in the throat, killing him. "Tonight, Hell freezes over. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

* * *

All were cringing at the horrible puns as Wade said. "Cold puns! Not cool! Fuck both of them! Okay, just Thomas because Cameron won."

All laughed and applauded at that as Wade said. "Scoreboard."

**Smallville: 12**

**Arrowverse: 6**

"Still Smallville", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Anyway, next round, two vengeful female vigilantes will face off."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Both Icicles were lame, but I still enjoyed Cameron more and he felt more threatening.**

**Also, honest question- Say if Drunk Barry, Drunk Kara, Drunk Caitlin and High Nate were in a room together, how hilarious would the situation get? **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where two female vengeful vigilantes- Andrea Rojas and Dinah Drake face off against each other. **


	20. Agents of Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review as well as title. Didn't Andrea have strength to send Clark flying across a room? And her durability was nothing to scoff at either. I don't think there's much Dinah can do. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and the info. I haven't seen Supergirl beyond Season 3 so I didn't even know it had an Andrea. So I looked her up. She doesn't seem to have much in common with Smallville Andrea though and I feel Dinah has more in common with her so I put her in. And using characters I don't know much about isn't wise. Thanks anyway.**

Chapter 20- Agents of Vengeance

"Hello everyone", Wade said as he waved at everyone while on the podium and they applauded. "Last time we were here, our ears had been pained to the point we wanted to cut 'em off due to a bunch of cold puns."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "This time, two very similar kind of characters- Andrea Rojas and Dinah Drake will be facing off."

All applauded at that as Wade said. "However, a guest did helpfully point out in his/her review on this story that Arrowverse has an Andrea Rojas too known as Acratam, thanks for that by the way. However, Aragorn hasn't seen Supergirl beyond Season 3 so we can't use her for this round and also, based on what we dug up about her, her only similarity with Rojas from Smallville is in name, nothing else. So while the information was helpful, lack of knowledge about the Arrowverse Andrea and not finding her similar to Smallville Andrea is why she won't be used. However, Dinah definitely is similar to Andrea."

All nodded at that as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Andrea Rojas from Smallville, played by Denise Quinones. She and her mother were attacked by some people and her mother was killed but she got a heart transplant. As fate would have it, the donor was a meta-human, so she got superpowers. And then she became the Angel of Vengeance to beat up criminals to avenge her mother. She saved Martha Kent from some thieves in Season 5 and also encountered Clark, who both worked together for a bit until Andrea found out that Lionel was responsible for sending the man that murdered her mother. She almost killed him but Clark saved him. However, she had killed a gangster earlier after he gave her info she needed. So the guilt made her skip town. After that, she was seen in her own miniseries titled 'The Vengeance Chronicles' where she came into conflict with Lex's 33.1 bullshit, not Lex himself though. After that was done, she told Chloe about it as well. In Season 11 comics, Rose Wilson mentioned she had taken the 'Angel of Vengeance' down but considering Stargirl encountered her and lived, it is unknown of Rose actually killed Andrea or just beat her up and let her go. Anyway, that's Andrea for you."

All applauded as images of Quinones' Andrea Rojas aka the Angel of Vengeance appeared on the screen behind Wade as he continued. "On the other side, we have Dinah Drake from the Arrowverse, played by Juliana Harkavy. However, we're not gonna talk about her or give her any introductions? Why, you ask? Remember Chapter 5 titled 'The Canaries Cry?' Well, back then, I went off on a rant about all the Canaries, Dinah included, and she was roasted the most out of all of them because she deserves it. However, to sum it up in a few words, introduced in Season 5, good in that Season, ruined in the following Seasons, and appears as nothing more than a self-righteous hypocritical villain now. There ya go!"

All laughed at that and applauded for Wade again as images of Harkavy's Dinah Drake aka the Black Canary appeared behind Wade while he said. "Now let them decide who rains their vengeful wrath better."

* * *

Andrea Rojas was hopping around on rooftops when she spotted Dinah Drake standing on one, looking down. Andrea had heard about Dinah's recent actions, which included attacking Quentin Lance just because he was in her way, and letting Vincent Sobel walk scot-free. And she had the nerve to wear that mask and call herself a hero.

She leapt stealthily behind Dinah and decided to sneak up on her. She couldn't even hear. God, how pathetic was this woman?

Andrea then grabbed Dinah from behind and in a rotatory motion, threw her off, sending her crashing on the ground as she groaned in pain. Some ribs were broken and her face was bleeding already due to how much strength Andrea had put into throwing her.

"Angel of Vengeance?" Dinah asked in shock and Andrea nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Taking down a villain in hero's clothing", Andrea simply said, making Dinah stare in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked. "I'm just like you. You take care of bad guys and sometimes kill them too. I do the exact same thing. How are we any different?"

"Well, for starters, I don't let serial killers walk scot-free, even if one of them happens to be my long lost 'thought to be dead' boyfriend", Andrea shrugged, making Dinah's eyes widen in horror and then rage.

"Vinnie was a good guy!" Dinah exploded and started ranting like a delusional person. "He was killing? So what? Oliver was the same in his first year! Yet he judges Vinnie for the same! What a hypocrite!"

Andrea actually laughed at that, making Dinah's eyes widen more as she said. "Do you even hear yourself? Oliver did kill in his first year, but only when there was literally no other choice left and he always gave the scumbags a way out. Only when they didn't listen were they killed. Quentin, who hated Oliver AND The Hood in Season 1, confirmed at the end of it that Oliver's kill count was close to 50. And he never killed innocent people. Vincent killed innocents and dismissed them as collateral damage. Oliver only once killed an innocent by accident, that being Billy Malone, and he felt a lot of guilt for it as well. Can't say the same for Vince, who was an out of control maniac who needed to be put down."

Dinah had no words as Andrea said. "And attacking a middle-aged man with a heart condition? The same one who killed, or at least he thought he killed, his beloved dead daughter's doppelganger to save your ass? How much can you fall? You are no hero of any kind! And your insensitive words also made Earth-2 Laurel go back to her old ways temporarily in Season 7. You deserved to have your throat sliced and your scream taken away in Season 7."

At this point, Dinah snapped and unleashed her Canary Cry. It hit Rojas and sent her flying off the roof. Dinah sighed in relief, thinking she had taken care of Rojas. But next moment, to her horror, Rojas leapt back onto the rooftop, looking rather unharmed.

"I had strength to send Clark flying across a room. My durability is nothing to laugh at either", Andrea smirked, making Dinah gulp. "You're toast now."

And then running up to Dinah, Andrea punched her so hard her head was sent flying off the roof while her headless body fell to the ground with no head to direct it.

* * *

"Anyone surprised?" Wade asked and all shook their heads. "Thought so. Andrea may have been a one-off, but she was infinitely better than the self-righteous hypocritical Dinah Drake. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 13**

**Arrowverse: 6**

"And Smallville bags another one", Wade said as all applauded. "But before we go, there's something we need to do."

He walked backstage and came back out with a bound and gagged man before throwing him to the ground. On his shirt was written 'Screen Rant.'

"So this guy is basically the human avatar of Screen Rant", Wade said as all laughed and clapped, wondering what was gonna happen and why he was here.

"So hear this, Screen Rant does this thing where they sort characters from other fandoms into Hogwarts houses. And guess what?" Wade asked and the audience listened. "Iris West was sorted into Gryffindor!"

For 5 seconds, there was silence. Then everyone single person in the audience burst out into hysterical laughter. It was so hysterical they looked like they had sniffed Joker's laughing gas. The building seemed like it would explode from the hysterical laughter.

"First of all, thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for informing Aragorn of this", Wade said as all applauded for Aragorn's friend Stand with Ward and Queen.

Wade then said to Screen Rant. "I'm gonna take the gag off and you will have a minute to justify your reasoning. If I don't like what you hear, well then, your brain's gonna explode."

With that, Wade took off the gag.

"Iris is a very brave person!" Screen Rant said. "She punched Girder. She stood up to Thawne. She bravely told her father about his long lost unknown son. She bravely accepted her destiny to be with Barry after realizing they were together on Earth-2 and in the future. She bravely came to terms with her impending death in Season 3 by trying to defy by seeing if she dies early or not. She bravely gave herself up to the Samuroid to snap Barry back into the one she knew and loved. She bravely lay into Barry in 5x19 when he sent Nora to the future."

For a moment, Wade was silent, just looking at Screen Rant, his expression not visible due to the mask. Then he exploded into laughter. A maniacal, unhinged laugh that would make Joker envious and made Screen Rant wet himself. And the audience laughed with Wade at Screen Rant who looked horrified.

"Well, well", Wade said between laughs. "Look at that."

He then gently patted Screen Rant's head and said. "Oh look at you little baby, admiring a strong powerful fictional female character. NOT!"

The audience laughed again as Wade said. "The only genuinely brave moment she has is taking down Clock King, which you forgot. She punched Girder after he was already punched by Barry's supersonic punch. Punching someone who's already punched. Very brave! And she didn't stand up to Thawne. She asked nicely. She was afraid of telling Joe, she needed Barry to be with her. And bravely accepting destiny? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The audience laughed hysterically too. "Bravery would be fighting destiny, especially considering her and Barry are nothing alike. And what she did in 3x12 wasn't bravery but mega-stupidity. And giving herself up to the Samuroid in 4x1 managed to top even that in terms of mega-stupidity. And don't even get me started on 5x19. Iris' arguments were the most hypocritical ones you could ever hear. If anything, Iris has more qualities to be a Slytherin. She and Draco would even make a good pair as they are both cowardly bullies. Though even Draco deserves better than her."

The audience laughed hysterically and nodded again as Wade said. "Death to Iris and WestAllen!"

"AYE!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Now", Wade said as he took out a pair of headphones. "I'll make your brain explode, as promised."

He then put headphones around the guy's ears and started whatever he was starting.

"_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa." _

Screen Rant's eyes widened in horror as he started sweating. While he didn't exactly remember this, he had a feeling he was not gonna enjoy this.

"_You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there." _

Screen Rant started crying, disgusted and horrified by the horrible music.

"_You are my love, you are my heart, and we would never ever ever be apart."_

Screen Rant fell at Wade's feet, begging him to stop the torture but Wade wasn't moved. He was cackling mercilessly. How would Screen Rant react when he actually found out what he was being made to hear.

"_Are we an item? Girl quit playing. We're just friends. What are you saying?"_

Screen Rant was crying hysterically as the audience laughed at his misery.

"_Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like…"_

Screen Rant stopped, sensing something was coming.

"_Baby, baby, baby ooooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine (mine)." _

Screen Rant let out a scream of pure agony and terror as he realized he was being made to listen to Justin Bieber's baby. He begged Wade to take the earphones but Wade shook his finger mercilessly.

"_Baby, baby, baby ooooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_."

Screen Rant screamed and then his brain exploded from the horrible music as he died on the spot while the audience gave a standing ovation to the scene.

"And that's how you deal with idiots who know nothing", Wade said as all cheered again. "Now we will meet next time where the two versions of Mxyzptlk clash with each other."

All cheered again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write. Dinah and Screen Rant both got what they deserved for their BS.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the versions of Mxyzptlk try to determine who is more mischievous. **


	21. The Mxyzptlk Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title again. You will see who wins.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. A bit difficult to say, as Arrowverse Andrea seems to have some decent power levels. Smallville Andrea will beat her if she is more careful than normal, but Smallville Andrea definitely seems to be a better and more interesting character.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yes, that's what I used.**

Chapter 21- The Mxyzptlk Wars

"We're back on air with a new episode", Wade said as he waved at everyone and all in the audience cheered for him. "Last time we were here, Andrea Rojas aka the Angel of Vengeance was Dinah Drake aka the fake undeserving Black Canary exactly what she deserved. Which was brutally punching her head off."

All applauded hysterically as they remembered that scene once more, still finding it as satisfying as ever. Because it was.

"This time, one of the biggest mischief makers in comic books will be here", Wade said as all applauded again. "Mr. Mxyzptlk!"

All applauded again as Wade said. "So on one side we have Mikhail Mxyzptlk from Smallville, played by Trent Ford. This guy isn't any imp from any dimension, but a foreign exchange student with verbal mind-control powers. Kind of like a weaker version of Kilgrave from Marvel, and infinitely less interesting and threatening. He was running a gambling racket, using his powers to make players fumble so they would lose and he would win money. Clark and Chloe eventually discovered his powers and the latter rewired a loudspeaker to emit a high frequency which made him lose his powers. He tried to kill Chloe but Clark, in one of his best speed feats on the entire show, ran from the field while throwing the last pass, shoved Mikhail to a locker, broke Chloe's bonds and then sped back to the field to finish the game. Can you believe how awesome that was?"

All applauded for Clark's speed feat as Wade said. "Mikhail was arrested but Lex took custody of him and took him to 33.1, telling him his powers would return here. However, Mikhail was never seen after this episode, except a mention in the Season 11 comics where it was revealed he was the Russian Prime Minister's nephew and the Prime Minister was letting Lex see the fallen Monitor first as gratitude for helping Mikhail for his meta-human condition. And that's it for Mikhail."

All laughed and applauded as images of Ford's Mikhail Mxyzptlk appeared on the screen behind Wade who then said. "On the other side, we have Mr. Mxyzptlk from Supergirl in the Arrowverse, played by Peter Gadiot in his former appearance and Thomas Lennon in his current appearance. He tried to woo Kara originally, even conjuring and beating illusions like Parasite that threatened the city to look like a hero. Mon-El challenged him but was beaten so Kara agreed to marry him in the Fortress of Solitude but revealed next day it was a lie. Mxyzptlk threatened to destroy the Earth so Kara put the Fortress on lockdown mode and put it on self-destruct. She told him the buttons for the code and he punched them, only to realize they were his name spelled backwards. That made him disappear back into the Fifth Dimension."

All nodded as they listened while Wade said. "The authorities punished him for his actions and made him help those he had bothered. Kara was last on the list and he, now played by Thomas Lennon, tried to change the past so that Kara and Lena could be friends again, but whatever he did, the domino effects made things turn out the worse, so Kara decided to accept things as they were and this time Kara was happy with him, hoping he would visit again, not in a romantic way of course, just a friendly way."

All nodded and applauded again as images of Gadiot's as well as Lennon's forms of Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared on the screen while Wade said. "Let them decide who is the better one."

* * *

Mxy was romping around the city happily, making cars crash when he saw Mikhail standing in front of him.

"Ah! You!" Mxy said. "My inferior version. You aren't even an imp from any dimension, just a foreign exchange student who happens to have my name as his surname, and some verbal mind control powers. Do you even have the weakness of having to say or spell your name backwards?"

"Well, Clark and Chloe discovered my weakness by searching my name backwards", Mikhail shrugged. "And at least I wasn't involved in any kind of love triangles, unlike you, which is what made you so stupid the first time."

"Of course you weren't involved in any love triangle", Mxy said as he jumped around happily. "You were just a one-episode villain with cliché motivations, and got your ass handed to you at the end. The ending promised more things with you, but you were never seen or heard from again, except a mention in the Season 11 comics. I actually appeared, as this."

He then transformed from Gadiot into Lennon. "And I actually repented for my past misdeeds in this form. What did you do? Except be an episodic villain?"

Mikhail had no comeback now and simply said. "Kill yourself right now."

But that very moment, Mxy also magically conjured a swarm of locusts, jamming Mikhail's frequency to his horror.

"Some random kid with my name as his surname and a verbal mind control power against me? The match was rigged from the start against you. No amount of gambling will save you", Mxy said before transforming into a replica of Superman. Mikhail tried to say something again but Mxy used Freeze Breath, firing right into his mouth, freezing his insides and killing him.

"Some say there's no way of knowing. But I say first, ask Mr. Mxyzpltk!" He said randomly.

* * *

"Not much of a surprise really", Wade said and all nodded. "Both were crap, but Mxy's redemption in Supergirl's 100th episode made him less crap, so he got the victory. Also, his reality altering powers. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 13**

**Arrowverse: 7 **

"Finally, after so long, Arrowverse gets a point at last", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "And I bet you're all looking forward to the next round. It's one you all have waited for. A bitch-off between the two biggest bitches of these two Universes."

All applauded hysterically, knowing which two people Wade was talking of as he said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Mxy won not because he was better, but because he was less crap. And his redemption in the 100****th**** episode as well as his reality altering powers.**

**Next chapter I am sure everyone will love- bitch-off between Lana Lang and Iris West! HA!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	22. Bitch Slap: The DC Edition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and suggestions. They will all come.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Your title was good but I liked another one by another Guest a bit more. Just enjoy.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I know, not that I'm interested in watching that show as Hoechlin and Tulloch are my least favorite live-action Clark and Lois so far out of everyone I have seen in the roles.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. I will.**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. LOL! Best title ever. Better than the one I had in mind. Thanks a lot for this one.**

**Guest 6: Thanks for the review. Now that you say it, I should do that, though it would still be one-sided as Lana with that suit was almost as fast as Clark, who is faster than all Arrowverse speedsters combined. Still, nice one.**

Chapter 22- Bitch Slap: The DC Edition

"Ah! Here we are again", Wade said as he waved and all applauded and waved back. "Last time we were here, Mxy was showing Mikhail that just having the name doesn't make you an Imp from the Fifth Dimension with reality warping powers."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "But this time, we have a match everyone has been waiting for since the start. The bitch-off between the two biggest bitches of these 2 Universes- Lana Lang and Iris West!"

All applauded hysterically and Wade had to raise his hand to calm them down as he said. "So on one side, we have Lana Lang from Smallville, played by Kristin Kreuk. For the first two Seasons, she was the typical girl next door, hot, beautiful, smart, with a quarterback boyfriend. Our hero Clark had a crush on her but she wore a Kryptonite necklace so he couldn't come close to her. Her parents had died in the meteor shower that brought Clark to Smallville. The two had an on-off game for years, making the audience so frustrated they wanted to punch the TV. And Lana went from sweet to a horrible, manipulative person too. In Season 3, there was a meta-human who brainwashed her into being his girlfriend, and she called it an honest relationship. Pffttt!"

All laughed hysterically as Wade said. "And while Alicia tried to murder her, it was obvious she was a sick person due to fucking child abuse by her parents, but in Season 4, Lana didn't even give her a second chance like she deserved. And her boyfriend Jason Teague, in a deleted scene, threatened to hunt Alicia down. Also, Teague is a fucking pedophile!"

All were disgusted by Teague as Wade said. "I expected better from you- Dean Winchester."

All laughed at that as Wade said. "And after she broke up with Clark, she was still crazy about his secret, pestering Clark and Chloe for it and saying how she isn't naïve, when during that time her obviously evil fiancé had manipulated her into marrying him by making her believe she is pregnant."

All were laughing even more at this point as Wade said. "And in Season 7, after faking her own death and not taking help from anyone, she returned and Clark just took her back, no questions asked. Dude, where did your backbone from earlier Seasons go?"

All said. "Hmmmmmmm!"

Wade then continued. "She then spied on Lex behind the others' backs, putting them in danger, and she also slept with Bizarro, not realizing something was off. And she says she knows Clark!"

All laughed hysterically again as Wade said. "Even Bizarro became her lovesick fanboy. Shows how much the writers loved her. And let's not forget that skinny dipping dream from Season 3. That happened only because the writers were obsessed with Lana and Clana."

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" All of the audience said simultaneously.

"And in Season 8, she returned but once again did stuff behind the others' backs, and eventually she absorbed so much Kryptonite she had to leave Clark….again!" Wade said before sighing in relief. "This time, it was permanent. YAY!"

"YAY!" All said together.

"She did return in the Season 11 comics as the superhero called Valkyrie, but she was actually better written in there", Wade said. "I mean, it was too little, too late, but she was still fine in that and much more likable than in the show."

All applauded as images of Kreuk's Lana Lang aka Valkyrie appeared while Wade said. "On the other hand, we have Iris West from The Flash in Arrowverse, played by Candice Patton. She was a news reporter and Barry's best friend who knew him better than anyone. Of course she couldn't tell Barry had feelings for her and had no idea something was going on with him when he became the Flash, but she still knew him better than anyone."

All laughed hysterically at that as it seemed like the building would explode and Wade had to raise his hand to calm then down before he said. "She was daughter of Joe West, who took in Barry after his mom's murder. And he had a crush on her. Anyway, in Season 1, right in episode 1, she called the Particle Accelerator Barry's 'sad, little, nerdy dream', not caring about his feelings. And she also had a cheat-list, even though Eddie doesn't seem like that kind of guy. She tried to sabotage Barry's relationship with Linda when she was with Eddie. And no, we don't buy accidental sabotage here. She said Barry was in love with someone. That alone classifies as sabotage. And let's not forget her expression when Barry convinced Linda to go out with him again by eating really hot chilly. Yeah, she wanted to sabotage the relationship on purpose! What a bitch!"

All applauded at Wade's words as he continued. "When Thawne took Eddie, she blamed Barry and Joe, even though it was not their fault. When Caitlin said Barry felt really bad for lying to her, she vindictively said 'he should', which is where she lost all sympathy. In 2x21, she insulted Barry's mother on her grave. I mean, can you believe the audacity of this girl?!"

All booed Iris as Wade continued. "Then in Season 3 is where she finally began her descent to the worst character ever in the Arrowverse. In 3x15, she broke it off with Barry by showing off her ringless finger and didn't even say a word. What the fuck?! And in 3x22, the video message she left would ensure Barry never moved on from her and mope about her forever. Savitar was the real hero for killing her. Of course he was pathetic himself. In Aragorn's one-shot 'Just a lovesick puppy', Adrian Chase manipulated Savitar into murdering Iris and then committing suicide, thus going from the Arrowverse's craziest villain into its greatest hero!"

All cheered and applauded hysterically for Adrian Chase in that story, not believing they would have ever rooted for him as Wade said. "In Season 4, she took Barry to couple's counselling even though she knows he hates shrinks and then lashed out at him for going into the Speed Force at a place where he couldn't even defend himself. And bitch, your feelings are not more important than the lives of everyone in the world! Anyone who thinks otherwise is fucking delusional with a bullshit line of thinking."

All applauded again and booed Iris and anyone who was on her side in this situation as Wade continued. "And this bitchy behavior continued as Iris suddenly got Speed Powers in 4x16 and like a Mary-Sue, outperformed Barry in the end. Then in Elseworlds, she bad-mouthed Oliver on Felicity's words, which doesn't even make sense as Iris should hate Felicity for the double wedding fiasco, and said 'Oliver' wasn't her type, Oliver actually being Barry at the time. So that proves her and Barry are a huge mistake, in spite of the fucking wedding and in spite of how much the writers try to show they are made for each other. Death to Iris and WestAllen!"

"Death to Iris and WestAllen!" The audience cried out with raised hands.

"Then there is the disgusting argument in 5x19. The bitch actually said she doesn't care that her husband's mom was murdered! Can you believe that? Huh?! Huh?! She deserves to rot in Hell for that, like in Aragorn's one-shot 'Iris' punishment.'" Wade said and all howled in agreement.

Then images of Patton's Iris West appeared as the audience howled and Wade said. "In this round, the winner will be decided by who is the bigger bitch."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "Let it begin."

* * *

Lana Lang and Iris West waked to each other, facing the other with glares.

"I am worse than you!" Lana said, trying to sell it. "I put Clark through a lot of shit from Seasons 3-7 and even said a brainwashed relationship was an honest one. And my treatment of Alicia was horrible."

"I sabotaged Barry's relationship with Linda, made constant cracks about him, and our relationship has an incest-y quality to it", Iris boasted. "And I insulted his mother on her grave. That was when I was better!"

"I ended up with Lex as rebound to make Clark jealous and my way of finding out Clark's secret was horrible as I put Chloe in danger", Lana said. "And I pestered him about his secret though we weren't together, and in Season 7, I put them all in danger again as well as in Season 8."

"But in the Season 11 comics, you got some redemption", Iris said with a smirk, proud of her bitchiness for once. "I made my husband look like the bad guy for going into the Speed Force. Future me put a dampener in my daughter, which is a huge violation. And I said I didn't care my husband's mom was murdered, which is infinitely worse than anything you did. You can't win this."

"I will make you make me win", Lana snarled as she prepared to fight.

"I'm a cop's daughter", Iris smirked, prepared to fight back and Lana actually laughed mockingly.

Iris charged with a punch but Lana effortlessly pushed her hand back before leaning backwards to avoid another punch. She then did a flip motion and kicked Iris on the face, sending her flying back as she spit out a wad of blood.

"Had enough?" Lana asked.

"NO!" Iris roared as she got back up and charged but Lana side-stepped and grabbing Iris, smacked her in the stomach and the face, making her cough as Lana punched her down.

She then kneeled down and snarled. "Say I'm the bigger bitch!"

"No!" Iris said defiantly.

"Say it!" Lana snarled, punching Iris, making her cough.

"No!" Iris said.

"Say it!" Lana snarled again as she punched Iris many times of the face, throat, chest and stomach, making her bleed and tear up and cough blood but she didn't relent.

Lana sighed and got back up as Iris staggered up too.

"Hello, bitches!"

They turned around to see Wade standing there.

"Hey Wade", Iris said with a smirk. "I'm the bigger bitch. I won."

Wade walked closer to her, his face leaning close to hers.

"I lied."

Iris' expression turned to one of horror as she said. "No you can-"

"What? You thought you could make use of your bitchiness for once in your life? Hell no!" Wade said with a merciless cackle. "Not while we're around. We just did this because roasting is you is the funniest thing anyone can do."

"NO!" Iris screamed. "Lana is the bigger bitch! She put people's life in danger-"

"As consequences for her manipulative actions. You said you didn't care your husband's mom was murdered", Wade said mercilessly as Lana smirked now. "Aragorn and Stand with Ward and Queen were having a discussion one day and also brought up Trevor Slattery from Iron Man 3. Aragorn hated Trevor so much he said Trevor should be locked in a room with you. And Stand laughed and said it would be too cruel for even Trevor, so both agreed Lana would be a better option."

He then disappeared with a 'poof' as Iris fell to her knees, screaming despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lana was about to attack but then Iris' eyes glowed as she accessed the Speed Force and she sped around, knocking Lana down.

"I will kill you, you evil hag!" Iris snarled.

Lana smirked as the Prometheus suit appeared around her out of nowhere and this time, when Iris sped around, Lana sped after her. Lana, being almost as fast as Clark, caught up to Iris and threw her down, breaking some bones before walking up to her as Iris groaned in pain.

Lana grabbed her in a chokehold from behind and said. "I am selfish, uncaring, slightly unstable and power hungry person at my worst. Felicity is a selfish and uncaring person at her worst. You are a selfish and uncaring person at your best and an insane nutjob at your worst. For once in my life, people will actually root for me and appreciate me."

And then she snapped Iris' neck, killing her at last.

* * *

All of the audience applauded hysterically and Wade bowed to them as well due to his role in this round.

"As you all can see, Lana became a bitch, but she still had a likable moment or two, even as far as Season 8, and she was better in the Season 11 comics", Wade said. "Can't say the same for Iris, who got tricked into saying she is a bigger bitch than Lana, making her lose the round."

All laughed and applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So Lana isn't as bad as Iris, which is what the scoreboard will tell us."

**Smallville: 14**

**Arrowverse: 7**

"And Smallville gets another", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Next time, two Lords will clash."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Roasting Iris in this chapter was so much fun. Lana finally knocked Iris on her ass. For the first and last time in your lives, root for Lana and appreciate her. Just this once. HA! **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where both Maxwell Lords clash.**


	23. Agent battles Businessman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far (except a certain Guest from last chapter).**

**Smallville version will be called Max and Arrowverse version will be called Lord.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the only time indeed. Lana at least I liked in the beginning and when she beat up the guy that assaulted her in 2x19, I cheered hysterically. But she became horrible later, though even in the later Seasons, she had a likable moment or two. Iris, NOPE! I thought about your idea but I thought Lana could do something good for once. Don't blame you. Yes, he was a discount Kilgrave so don't blame you. Yes they were. Yeah, Dinah deserved it for all she did and thanks for the idea with Frank as well. I love it. I wonder why people can't see it. Oh you're right, LOL! The Sorting Hat won't want her at all. Actually, even if by any chance Iris gets sorted, the only house she can get is Hufflepuff now that I think of it. Not because she has the good qualities required to be Hufflepuff, but because Hufflepuff also takes in rejects with no qualities who can't get into either of the other 3 houses, so she will be a terrible Hufflepuff at best. I was planning to not use the Bieber death penalty for a long while but after Stand with Ward and Queen used it in his story, I decided to use it again. But because Bieber has Lyme Disease, I don't have the heart to use and kill him anymore. So its just his music now. Thanks for the help against Guest. He is getting his just desserts in this chapter. You will see who wins. And thanks for the review on 'Drunk Paradise' as well. Glad it was still fun. Yes, I wish too and we need it. I didn't watch it either, other than Grant singing and some clips and you are so right about Grant and Melissa. Yup, never the same. Glad it was nice. No kidding. I see your point on Zoom as well, but it is still stupid in the show's context, especially when us people have to reach a conclusion. No different from The Rise of Skywalker. Agreed on Anti-Monitor too. Glad you love that and thanks for the suggestions as well. Damn! Why didn't I think of your Nate idea?! It is awesome! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and title. You will see who wins and thanks for the tidbits to mention as well. Thanks for the recommendation too. **

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. They will come late as I need to think of how to make them battle. But they will come. **

Chapter 23- Agent battles Businessman

"And we're back people", Wade said as he waved and bowed and the audience did the same. "Last time we were here, it was proven Iris is the biggest bitch ever so we managed to root for Lana for once in our lives to beat up Iris, which she did, and then killed her too."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded too as Wade said. "This time, two versions of Maxwell Lord will face each other to see who comes out the superior."

All applauded as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Maxwell Lord from Smallville, played by Gil Bellows. He is a very wealthy tech entrepreneur and also a Checkmate agent by the name of the Black King. He has powers like his comic book counterpart, including telepathy, memory manipulation and telepathic purgatory. He had Lois kidnapped and looked into her memories to figure out the Blur's identity. Clark saved her however, and then was forced by the Red Queen to work for her instead. So he abducted Tess Mercer and got info on the Book of Rao from her until she escaped. He informed the Red Queen of the escape via phone but she sent a frequency through that phone, sending him to his knees writhing in pain. That was the last we saw of him."

All applauded as images of Bellows' Maxwell Lord appeared while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Maxwell Lord from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Peter Facinelli. This guy was basically a discount Lex Luthor as Kara Danvers in this show is basically a genderbent Superman. But Facinelli's charisma and some backstory made him compelling at least. He distrusted the government due to an experiment gone wrong that killed his parents. He also distrusted Supergirl and was cynical of her, lying that Superman had saved him from Reactron, not her. He also experimented on a homeless woman in a coma and made her Bizarro. He has a God complex basically, but he does have his good side too as he genuinely wants to help, in his own twisted way that is. He is a smart guy as well and has figured out a lot of stuff. He planned to detonate a Kryptonite bomb over the city to wipe out Non's army but a cliché plan by Kara and Cat worked instead and later, Lord got the Omegahedron from General Lane. However, the changing of networks meant he was neither seen nor mentioned after Season 1, just like any Lane not named Lois."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded as images of Facinelli's Maxwell Lord appeared while Wade said. "Now let the two of them decide who is the superior version of this certain character as only they can, not us. Or can we?"

The audience laughed as the fight came on.

* * *

Max was walking through the floors of the Lord Technologies. His powers had advanced to an extent now because while the guards pointed guns at him to kill him, he used his powers to bring them to his side as he continued walking before finally finding Lord's room.

He kicked it open and saw Lord sitting there, a smug smirk on his face.

"Ah you!" Lord said with a smirk. "I've been waiting for you."

Max tried to use his powers on Lord but failed, to his shock, as Max pointed at his head and said. "Installed a bunch of ionic blockers. They protected me from Myriad. Will do the same for you."

"I work in the real world, a world that needs the rule of law. Anything outside the natural order is… unpredictable", Max said. "Like your ability to manipulate technology and block me."

"Sounds very hypocritical, once your powers are taken into consideration", Lord smirked and Max glared. "And your only job was to first get Lois' memories, and they Tess', after that, a frequency sent you down and then you were never seen again."

"Great things were promised with you", Max said. "Especially when you got the Omegahedron from Sam Lane. But you never appeared after Season 1 due to the move from the CBS to CW. You were just forgotten!"

"I was", Lord agreed. "But I was still a little more missed than you were."

"I'm at least Max Lord. You're a discount Lex Luthor!" Max accused and Lord's face actually looked angry now.

"That I was", Lord agreed. "But my actor's performance and charisma made me stand out with a clear screen presence, unlike you."

Max ordered the mind-controlled guards. "Kill him!"

Just as they pointed their guns, Lord pressed a detonator and an explosion occurred, sending them all down.

The guards were out as Max got back up but Lord pressed another remote which sent a frequency up Max's ears, making him cover them in pain as Lord said. "If you prepared better, you may actually be able to defeat an enemy as intelligent as I am. But clearly, you didn't, so there is not much you can do."

Max was on the ground, writhing in pain fro, the frequency as Lord took out a gun from his drawer and pointing at Max, smirked. "I'm a human being, letting everyone know that I am helping them in their time of need. You're just carrying out an agenda of a bunch of old meanies in a secret evil spy organization. You were just a pawn, first for Amanda Waller and then for the Red Queen. I am a Chessmaster. Goodbye."

And then Lord pulled the trigger, killing Max as the bullet hit him between his eyes and he fell to the ground, dead at last, killed by his smarter doppelganger.

* * *

"And there ya go people!" Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "While Lord was a discount Lex Luthor, his actor was still charming and charismatic with a screen presence that made his version stand out and even be missed to an extent. Can't say the same for Max, who won't be missed at all. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 14**

**Arrowverse: 8 **

"And Arrowverse gets another by the skin of its teeth", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Let's hope DCEU's Maxwell Lord, played by Pedro Pascal, manages to be better than them both."

All applauded again as Wade said. "All he has to do is wear a helmet."

All laughed hysterically at the reference and Wade suddenly said. "Oh wait! He already did! He never even takes it off. Because 'This Is The Way.'"

All laughed even more hysterically at the reference as Wade said. "And before we go, there is something else you all need to see."

Wade then went backstage and dragged out a young bound and gagged idiot, I mean man, before shoving him to the ground. "Another Mr. fanatical Guest who left a shitty review on this story."

All booed the Guest as Wade got into his face and said. "So you thought you couldn't get to Phillipe363 so now you're after Bl4ckHunter instead. Well, time to show you what Aragorn does to people who go after his friends or him."

Guest tried to protest but Wade bitch-slapped him before taking off the gag. He brandished his gun and said. "SPEW YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"Bl4ckHunter is a spineless cowardly misogynist racist asshole that hates Iris and WestAllen and has not guts to admit it", Guest ranted his bullshit word to word.

"Ah! What a rant! Even your ass would be jealous of the amount of shit that came out of your mouth", Wade said as the audience laughed hysterically and Guest shuddered. "So hating a certain pairing makes your racist?! WOW! What a surprise! Well, Bl4ckHunter supports Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, which to my knowledge is an interracial relationship. Is he still a racist?"

Not getting a response, Wade punched him hard. "I can't hear you!"

"He doesn't ship WestA-"

"Well, anyone with half a brain won't ship an abusive relationship because Iris is a toxic, abusive bitch, as last chapter as proven. Even Lana is likable compared to her", Wade said as the audience laughed and applauded again. "And spineless and cowardly? He said on his profile he dislikes Iris and WestAllen, along with his reasons, and also makes it clear in his stories. So I think that makes your statement bullshit. You, on the other hand, are making bullshit claims about him anonymously. You sure you're not the spineless coward?"

Guest burst into tears as all laughed at his misery while Wade said. "And misogynist? When has he ever hated a woman? Is it because he writes hilarious one-shots where women get caught naked or something? Because I'm sure even women would find that hilarious."

All laughed again as Wade said. "Well, now time for more stuff."

And then out of the backstage walked Vanessa Carlysle, Wade's fiancée. All applauded hysterically for her as she waved and gave a flying kiss, making the applause even more hysterical as she walked to Wade and then rolled up some of his mask, exposing the lower half of his face.

Then the two kissed passionately and very dirtily, using their tongues, making the scene R-rated as the audience cheered even louder and more hysterically, making it seem like the place would explode.

Then they parted and a breathless Wade said to the audience. "So as you can see, I did save her with the time travel device."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade asked Vanessa. "So honey, tell these lovely people why you're here?"

"To help you and one other in teaching a certain fanatic a lesson", Vanessa said with a smirk. "I've played many roles. A teacher is now added to them."

She gave a sexy smirk as she said that and the audience applauded again. She then walked to the fanatic, who was staring at her with a dropped jaw.

She exchanged a look with Wade, and then kicked Guest on the nuts, making him cry out in pain as the audience applauded hysterically again.

"YOU BICTH!" Guest roared angrily.

That moment, the cheering stopped, replaced by gasps instead as Guest gulped, realizing Wade was giving him a look.

And in a blink of an eye, Wade grabbed Guest by the collar and asked. "What did you call her?"

"Ple-"

"TELL ME!"

"A bitch, a bitch", Guest turned into a crying mess as Wade let him go.

"Ah, so you called me a bitch", Vanessa shrugged. "That makes you a misogynist."

Guest tried to say. "But you kicked me on th- AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Wade kicked him even harder on the nuts at that moment and he cried out to him. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ah, so he's a misandrist too", Wade said as he, Vanessa and the audience burst into hysterical laughter again. "Guess he hates himself as well."

"But wh-"

"We're using your own logic against you, sugar", Vanessa smirked as she stroked his head gently before suddenly bitch-slapping him, making him cry out again as she said. "By your own logic, you are a misogynist as well as misandrist."

He started crying as the audience cheered while Vanessa licked Wade and whispered something to him sexily.

Wade looked overjoyed as he grabbed her hand and ran backstage with her. A few seconds later, everyone heard Vanessa moaning and Wade grunting, making them all cheer hysterically while Guest just continued crying.

After about 5 minutes, Vanessa yelled. "YEAH BABY! DO IT!"

"DOING IT RIGHT OVER YA!" Wade yelled as both were then heard climaxing as the audience cheered even more hysterically.

Five more minutes later, Wade returned alone and waved to the audience who cheered hysterically again as Wade said. "Now my love Vanessa's job is done. So it's time for some old school stuff which ya all have seen before."

The audience cheered hysterically again as this time, Nicolas Cage walked to the stage again, crying out. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You see, this is how your bullshit can depress a weak-willed person", Wade said to Guest who looked horrified on seeing Cage. He had heard stories of what had happened to Thunder and the two Guests bad-mouthing Phillipe363 when they had been brought face to face with Nicolas Cage on this show.

Cage suddenly took out a gun and Guest gasped, until Cage shot himself, but it was loaded with blanks so nothing happened, making all sigh in relief.

"BOOHOO!" Cage cried out. "BOOHOO!"

He then ran around yelling. "I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE!"

All applauded hysterically again as Nicolas suddenly raised his hands and roared at Guest. "BOO!"

Guest jumped in horror as the audience laughed again while Wade said to him. "Why do you click on anti-'insert pairing you like' stories and rant about the author?"

Guest tried to lie. "We search for stories we like bu-"

"All you have to do is put in the right words with the right alphabets!" Cage snarled at him, making him shrink under his gaze. "You know, A-B-C-D-E-F-G-"

"Please-"

"H-I-", Cage started clapping his hands. "J-K-L-M-N-O-P-"

"No-"

Cage waved his hands around hysterically. "Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z! HUH!"

Guest tried to lie again. "I do that-"

"What am I a fucking retard man? AM I FUCKING RETARD, HUH?" Cage roared, making him jump as the audience laughed again. "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR CRAZY LITLLE LAURIVER AND WESTALLEN NOT BEING AROUND HERE! VIIIVE LAAA FUCKIIIIIN' FRAAANCE MAAAN...huehuehue."

The audience laughed again as Guest cried while Cage roared at him. "SOMEONE'S GONNA KILL YOU MAN!"

He then kicked the air, making Guest scream in horror as all laughed and applauded.

He then suddenly threw down hangers from his coat. "THESE FUCKING HANGERS!"

Guest begged. "Let me go and forget about my review. I won't do it again. This can go away-"

"It never just goooes away", Nicolas whispered to him before roaring. "THAT GODDAMN REVIEW IS SOEMWHERE ON A GODDAMN FUCKING REVIEW PAGE!"

Guest jumped and screamed in horror and cried again as all laughed at how he was being roasted while Nicolas bent over, looking like he was gonna vomit as he fell down before getting back up.

"SHIT!" He yelled so loud Guest farted in fear, making all groan and cover their noses and laugh as well.

"Dude….." Wade said to Guest angrily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cage roared at Guest before screaming. "JEEEEEEZ!"

He then kicked Guest, sending him to the floor and breaking some ribs. "DIE!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed before screaming. "RAAAAAAAAH!"

Cage then took out some badly written WestAllen smut from Guest's pocket and burnt it as Guest screamed in despair while Cage also screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Guest cried and tried to beg as Cage roared. "YOU BITCHES! YOU BITCHES! HARASSING AUTHORS WON'T BRING BACK YOUR GODDAMN WESTALLEN AND LAURIVER!"

All laughed and applauded for Cage again as he picked up the burnt smut fic and getting into Guest's face asked. "How did it get burnt?! How did it get burnt?! HOW DID IT GET BURNT?! HOW DID IT GET BURNT?!"

Guest cried out in fear. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"TELL ME!" Cage roared, making him cry again.

Cage then walked to a side and tore down a curtain yelling. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

He then came back with a bucket of black paint. Putting black paint on his hands, he started splattering Guest with that black paint. "BLACK IT ALL OUT! BLACK IT OUT TILL YOU'RE SHOOK!"

Guest cried while all cheered and Cage muttered breathlessly. "I'm losing it!"

He then continued splattering Guest with black paint while roaring. "BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT ALL OUT!"

The now black-painted Guest begged hoarsely with tears. "Please don't paint me black-"

"I thought you weren't a racist", Wade said as all burst out laughing again while Guest cried. "So shut up and take the paint."

Cage finished painting him and grunted many times before picking up the bucket and pouring the remaining paint into Guest's mouth.

"That paint is highly toxic and corrosive to anyone not me", Cage said with a smirk as he waved his hands hysterically and Guest looked horrified. "Now you will scream till you PISS BLOOD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Guest screamed as the toxic paint corroded and burnt up his skin as well as insides while the audience cheered hysterically. Finally, all left in Guest's place was a corroded, decayed mess.

"Thanks a lot, Cage. You can go now", Wade said gratefully.

A bicycle suddenly fell from above in front of Cage and sitting on it, Cage drove it away intensely as all applauded for him one last time.

"And that's another fanatic down", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two Deadshots battle."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done. While Arrowverse Lord was a discount Lex, he was still more interesting than the Smallville version who was underused. He was smarter too and always shown to be prepared, which works against Smallville Lord IMHO.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time when the Lawtosn battle. **


	24. The Deadliest shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville version will be called Floyd and Arrow version will be called Lawton.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, he deserved it. Hope you enjoyed Vanessa coming in and also 'BLACK IT ALL OUT!' I had fun writing those. Yes, it can. I feel bad too, but his music is still a weapon. Only he himself won't show up now if I use the music. Yes, I was surprises too that the guy was Tommy in 'The Shawshank Redemption.' It is among my most favorite movies too and among the best. Yes, Lord beat up James, which is awesome, and he sure has a twisted sense of doing good. No kidding, considering what Supergirl did in later Seasons, we can't blame Lord for hating her. Yes they will make him a toxic male for their agenda if he was still around. Well, that sucks. I actually found a site where you can watch Smallville online. Just google 'Watch Smallville Online.' If it is available in Ireland, you will find it. I have to say though, the ads are pretty annoying and even NSFW, but it has all the episodes. Yes, only Deadpool should and I love it too. You will see who wins. Smallville Deadshot only appeared twice. I have a title in mind. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title. I'd have used it if it wasn't already used in the Green Arrow chapter. You will see who wins. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. The title is similar to what you said. Thanks still. **

Chapter 24- The Deadliest Shot

"Here we go again, people", Wade said as he walked up to the podium and waved while all laughed, applauded and waved back for him. "Last time we were here, Lord was showing Max that being a discount Lex Luthor also has its own advantages, which even comic book accuracy may not be able to beat."

All laughed and applauded again for Wade as he said. "But today, two very different versions of a very huge Batman villain, who managed to be in two of these shows WITHOUT Batman, will go up against each other- Deadshot!"

All applauded again and laughed as well as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot from Smallville, played by Bradley Stryker. This guy loves dressing up like a cowboy. Anyway, he was hired to get to all of the superheroes/vigilantes. He fired a bullet into Cat's car exhaust. It missed every obstacle in the way and blew it up, though Clark saved Cat. Later, he aimed his final blow at Cat but Clark saved her and knocked Lawton unconscious, though the bullet implanted a tracking mark under his skin. In prison, Rick Flag and Plastique approached and him and recruited him back into their Suicide Squad. Later, Chloe made both Flag and Lawton work for her and they worked together to save the Justice League from the VRA, with Lawton saving Chloe with his badass shots. That was the last we saw of him."

All applauded as images of Stryker's Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot from Arrow in the Arrowverse, played by Michael Rowe. He was originally an army man who had killed many people during his service. When he returned home, his daughter Zoe was a bit wary of him. His PTSD led him to drinking, and eventually he couldn't even find a job or socialize. One day, he ended up pulling a gun on his wife out of anger, though he pulled back a few seconds later out of shame. However, that was the straw that broke the camel's back and she got him arrested and also placed a restraining order on him. Then he was hired by Mina Fayad from HIVE to take down Andy Diggle, and became Deadshot obviously. He started tattooing his victims' names onto his body after each kill. He killed one guy on the List while Oliver was interrogating him, which made Oliver come after him. During their fight at the end, Oliver fired an arrow at his eye, seemingly killing him. But Lawton survived and was given an eye scope by Chien Na Wei, finally returning his eyesight. He then almost killed Merlyn who only survived due to Oliver's interference. ARGUS and John later tried to capture him but he figured out it was a trap and took down 3 agents and knocked out John too. In Season 2, he was put in a Russian prison where Lyla also arrived to look for him. John arrived to save her and Lawton actually helped him in saving her and also escaping. He then told John about HIVE having contacted him. Later, ARGUS captured him and he helped in a Suicide Squad mission against Gholem Qadir and he also helped John and Lyla in stopping Amanda from nuking Starling City. In Season 3, all of them and Cupid went together on a mission, with him saving Cupid, making her gush over him. In the end, he decided to cover everyone's escape and sacrificed himself so John and Lyla could return to their daughter, redeeming himself in a way at least."

All applauded as images of Rowe's Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "Now let us see who has the deadlier shot."

* * *

Floyd was walking through the streets casually, dressed like a cowboy, which he really could be rather easily due to his awesome marksmanship. That was when his phone rang and he picked it up, even though it was from an unknown number.

"Who is this?" Floyd asked.

"Your doppelganger from the Arrowverse", Lawton said from the other end, making Floyd smirk.

"So you're here for the round", Floyd said as he tried to look up.

"Move and you're dead. I have a sniper aimed at you", Lawton revealed, making him stop in his tracks.

"Have you done much without a sniper?" Floyd asked him.

"Killed a guy with an ice pick", Lawton said.

"And?" Floyd asked, only to get no response.

"My bullet missed all obstacles to hit the target, and it marked Clark Kent too", Floyd boasted. "And I also saved Chloe by firing my bullets in such a way as to interchange positions."

"So you were more ridiculous in a comic-booky way, but I was a deeper character with personal ties to a main character", Lawton countered. "And my backstory at least made me a sympathetic character, along with my desire to do all this for my daughter. You have no reason to do this after you were freed from Waller. And I was redeemed too in the end and died like a hero, letting John and Lyla return to their daughter. You are nothing compared to me."

Floyd snarled angrily and said. "I am something actually!"

He quickly brandished his gun and fired in the direction where he knew Lawton was while Lawton pulled the trigger of his rifle at the same time.

Both of the bullets sailed past each other at full speed, with Floyd's bullet also escaping obstacles. Lawton was hit on the head and died on the spot while Floyd was hit on the chest and fell to the ground, gasping.

He gasped. "I will surv-"

That moment, the curare killed him and he was dead too, dying painfully from the poison.

* * *

"And that happened", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Floyd was a better shot due to being more comic-booky but Lawton has pulled off some stuff with his sniper rifle. However, I think it is proven who the superior character is. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 14**

**Arrowverse: 9**

"As you can see, Arrowverse got another one, and the character was pretty good", Wade said as all nodded and applauded. "Next time we meet, some strict-minded Kryptonian generals will battle each other."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Honestly, Smallville Deadshot is obviously the better shot so I don't see the Arrowverse version getting the better of him, even with a sniper rifle. So they both ended up killing each other, but as a character, Arrowverse Deadshot is infinitely superior, obviously, so Arrowverse got the victory. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Zod battles Astra and Non. **


	25. Kneel before the True General

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title as well. Though two-on-one advantage doesn't mean anything considering the humongous gap in power levels between Smallville and Arrowverse Kryptonians. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. The fight is more of a bonus and true winner is decided based on character, which is how it's being decided so far. There is actually one more chapter in the future which will end with a draw between the two characters.**

Chapter 25- Kneel before the True General

"And we meet again, folks!" Wade said as he walked to the podium and all applauded for him. "Last time we were here, both Lawtons managed to take the other down but only the Arrowverse version won because of being a superior character."

All laughed and applauded at that as Wade said. "Today, two different Kryptonian generals will battle each other. Actually, make it three but two of them are on the same side. General Zod and Astra and Non."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Zod from Smallville, played by Callum Blue. He was first seen in Season 5 when Brainiac chose Lex Luthor to be his vessel. He eventually released Zod from the Phantom Zone into Lex's body, and then he caused a lot of destruction, even wanting Lana Lang to sire him an heir. But Clark eventually fought him. Zod was winning the fight of course, but then he pulled a classic 'Kneel before Zod', which Clark did. But then Clark pulled a classic Reeve move in which he shook his hand and then burnt the Crystal of El onto him, sending his wraith back to the Phantom Zone, freeing Lex. In Season 9, Tess released a clone called Major Zod and several other clones from the Orb into the real world. These clones only had memories up to the point where their DNA was harvested, so Zod didn't know he had caused Krypton's destruction. Yes, he was responsible. However, Zod did remember Jor-El denying his attempts to resurrect his son. They interrogated Tess Mercer, but the troops imprisoned him as well. But he eventually won their trust and made them all kneel before him. Clark wanted to help him. Eventually, when Zod got injured, Clark used his blood to save him, which also gave him abilities. He then posed as the Blur to manipulate Lois into helping him, and later killed his own wife Faora when she refused to support his way. Tess tried to stop him but he burnt portions of her body, almost killing her. During the final battle with Clark, he accidentally revealed to his soldiers that he murdered Faora, and then they all joined Clark. They were all transported by the Book of Rao to a new world. Zod used blue kryptonite to keep himself on Earth but Clark fought him and stabbed himself with it, letting Zod go off too so the other Kryptonians could deal with him. They sent him to the Phantom Zone, where this clone fused with the original wraith, thus completing Zod at last. When Clark and Oliver arrived for an investigation, he had them captured and made them battle each other in a gladiator style match to the death, but Oliver stole his crystal and they managed to escape while also destroying the crystal, stranding Zod inside forever. And that's the end of Zod for ya all!"

All applauded as images of Blue's Zod appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Astra In-Ze and Non, played by Laura Benanti and Chris Vance respectively. When they learned Krypton was dying, they tried to save it but eventually turned to crime to do it, and so Alura actually had to use Kara to capture them and sentence them to Fort Rozz. In Season 1, both decided to continue their agenda on Earth. They were opposed by Kara, and once when she was captured, she also revealed the truth of her capture to Kara. J'onn was captured by Kryptonians however, so a trade was made to free Astra and save J'onn. Non tried to ambush the good guys, but Astra stopped him. When Non incapacitated Kara with Black Mercy, Astra told Alex the way to save her, which she did. She then fought Alex and J'onn and almost killed the latter, until Alex killed her to save J'onn. Her death had an effect on Kara and she didn't speak to J'onn for sometime, because he lied that he had killed her. On finding out the truth however, she did forgive them both. Anyone else find this melodrama really stupid though? But then again, that's CW for ya! And they redeemed irredeemable jackasses like Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk, who didn't even deserve it, while Astra, who did show redeemable qualities, was killed off unceremoniously."

All laughed at that and applauded too due to the truth in what Wade had said as he continued. "Anyway, Non still continued her agenda in his own way, even unleashing Myriad until it was stopped, and then Kara stopped and blinded him at last, ending his threat."

All applauded as images of Benanti's and Vance's Astra and Non respectively appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "Now we will see who kneels before who."

All applauded hysterically as the fight came on.

* * *

Zod was flying in the air, enjoying his Kryptonian abilities, when he saw his way blocked by Astra and Non. He snorted as he straightened himself, deciding to see what they had to say.

"We want you to serve us", Astra said. "Your power will help us win."

"I do not serve anyone", Zod snarled. "And considering that I am the better character, you should serve me."

"You're better than me? How?" Astra asked. "I wanted to save Krypton from destruction and I went about it in an extreme way is all. My Myriad was going to be a good way of making it easier, as all would be forced to my way of thought, which is exactly what all of us needed in that time. You're just an evil general and cliché villain who wants to take over the world. How many times have we seen that? Far too many."

Zod actually let out hysterical laughter at that. "You call me cliché? Did you actually bother to watch Smallville? Probably not, just like the Arrowverse writers who made a Smallville scene during Crisis without actually having seen it, as that one scene proves. If you actually wanted to do good, then why do you have this reckless idiot working for you?"

He pointed at Non as he said that.

"Hey!" Non said angrily. "I agree with her way."

"She doesn't want her niece harmed. Yet you still do it", Zod smirked, making Non shut up. "And you're far worse in the execution of Astra's plan than Astra herself."

He turned to Astra and said. "Learn something from Thanos. Those who follow him actually agree 100% with him and follow his orders perfectly. You should learn that. And everyone who follows me agrees with my way of thinking. And unlike you, I don't need a program to do it. I have my way with words."

Astra said. "I had redeemable qualities. You didn't. I could be redeemed."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make you a very good character", Zod said. "Because you're actually a gender-bent version of me made up to battle a gender-bent version of Kal-El!"

Astra's eyes widened in horror and she actually gasped as Non grasped her shoulders for comfort while Zod smirked, knowing he had gotten to them now.

"You can't even deny it because it's the truth", Zod said. "I am a superior character, as my motivations were fleshed out in detail during Season 9, including Jor-El refusing to bring back my son. And I use my brain much more, manipulating my people, having Doomsday as my child, manipulating Zor-El by using his hatred of Jor-El, and giving roles to my disciples like Nam-Ek and Aethyr. I was so dangerous my host needed to have abilities before I possessed them. You both are just "dumb, emotional punchers" whose plans aren't that smart and can be taken down and deconstructed by anyone with a brain, which no one in Supergirl has due to terrible writers."

Astra and Non both let out cries of rage and war before charging Zod at full speed. Zod simply flew higher into the air, dodging their, from his point of view, sloppy attacks.

Astra flew up at him again but he avoided and grabbing her by the foot, swung her around in a rotatory motion before throwing her back at Non, crashing them both to the ground.

He then descended as both groaned while getting up. Astra charged him again but he got behind her and grabbing her in a chokehold, snapped her neck effortlessly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Non yelled in horror and rage as he charged Zod and tried to punch multiple times but he effortlessly dodged all times before upper-cuttting Non away.

"Kneel before Zod!" Zod declared to the weakened Non who groaned on the ground. Realizing he couldn't win, Non got up to his knees and kneeled before Zod, making him smirk.

"That was a good decision", Zod smirked before suddenly snapping Non's neck. "But with that power level, you are as useless to me as a human."

* * *

"And that, people, is why you should always kneel before Zod when he tells you to", Wade said as all laughed and applauded hysterically for Zod in the round. "While Astra showed redeemable qualities, Non was a one-dimensional bad guy and Zod was much more compelling and powerful than both of them. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 15**

**Arrowverse: 9**

"And ball is in Smallville's court again", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Well, now we will meet next time where a construct battles a Coulan."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**I am one of those people who believes that Astra could have been redeemed if allowed to live and I did like her, but that doesn't change the fact that she was basically a gender-bent Zod. Because clearly, the Supergirl writers didn't know much about her character so they just copied Superman's adventures to write for her show. **

**And Non was a creepy lame guy, so he dragged her down.**

**Zod was a very compelling character on Smallville, and I loved Callum Blue in the role. Now we can all agree that while Smallville did some stuff very nicely, it also screwed up some stuff. But Zod is among the stuff Smallville did nicely and he was also among the things the show did best. While he didn't fill in the void Lex's departure had left, he was still good enough to fill half of it and Season 9 was great because of him and a lot of other stuff, like Absolute Justice.**

**Also, in case anyone's wondering, this story still has 14 or 15 more chapters to go due to how many similar characters we still have got. It will reach a maximum of 40 chapters now that I think about it, though it will probably be a little less than 40. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Brainiac 5 battles Indigo. **


	26. The Brainier Brainiac

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title, though I have a different one. You will see who wins this.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I actually had a different fight in mind but Amanda Wallers can be a draw too, along with another fight I got. So there are three future fights which can be a draw. One of them because both are equally lame, and another because both are equally awesome. In Waller's case, it's a draw because of how Arrowverse Waller's tenure ended. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. It's on the list. **

Chapter 26- The Brainier Brainiac

"And we're back on air", Wade said as he walked to the podium and waved and everyone cheered and waved back. "Last time we were here, Zod was proving why he is the only Kryptonian General before whom you should kneel."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "This time, two other supervillains will battle each other. Two different versions of the very evil Brainiac."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "Brainiac is Superman's second deadliest enemy in the comic right behind Lex Luthor himself, with General Zod being third on the list. He is mostly portrayed as an extraterrestrial cyborg or android, who is responsible for stealing and shrinking Kandor, Krypton's capital city. He is also responsible for Krypton's destruction in several continuities. He is mostly portrayed as some kind of green-skinned humanoid and is bald with a set of electrode-like objects protruding from his skull. They glow too sometimes. Maybe they glow in the dark or something."

All laughed again at that as Wade said. "However, the two versions we're dealing with look nothing like that. But they sure are very dangerous."

All nodded as Wade then said. "So on one side, we have Brainiac from Smallville, played by James Marsters, and also by other actors like John Schneider, John Glover, Laura Vandervoort and Allison Mack when he takes other forms or possesses other people. He was created by Dax-Ur and completed by Jor-El as a Brain InterActive Construct. However, he was corrupted by Zod and helped him in weakening Krypton's core, destroying the planet. When Lana accidentally sent them a signal, he arrived on Earth with Nam-Ek and Aethyr while also triggering another meteor shower in which they landed. After Nam-Ek and Aethyr were taken down in Season 5, Brainiac created a humanoid extension and gave himself the identity of Professor Milton Fine, who taught Clark as a history professor in college and also offered him the position of research assistant to take down Lex Luthor, which Clark accepted due to his growing distrust of Lex. He caused more friction between Clark and Lex, exposed the latter to silver Kryptonite which he had made from the substance in his body, and infected Martha Kent with a deadly Kryptonian disease, offering to help Clark cure her. He fed Clark lies about how Jor-El was a ruthless dictator and Zod was the true hero. He tried to get Clark to use a black crystal to take down the Fortress. Clark did so and opened a portal to the Phantom Zone. That was when Brainiac revealed his true intentions and took Clark down, trying to get Zod to Earth. But Chloe arrived and helped Clark, who removed the black crystal and impaled him on the crystals, curing Martha too. But Brainiac survived, and knowing Lex was searching for his ship, posed as a government agent to him, telling him the ship posed a threat to Earth and they needed to fight back. He collected several samples of deadly viruses and also posed as Jonathan's spirit to manipulate Clark into killing Lionel, though Clark figured it out. Lex worked with Brainiac on a project that could inoculate humanity from all diseases, but when it was done, Brainiac injected Lex with it, giving him Kryptonian powers. He also unleashed a computer virus that affected every major city on Earth and caused widespread electrical disturbances and chaos. Clark had a dagger to destroy Zod's vessel, but couldn't kill Lex, so he impaled Brainiac on it. Brainiac then used it to access the Fortress and released Zod into Lex's body, fulfilling his mission before being destroyed alongside all his copies. Boy, this guy sure was a gigantic pain in Clark's ass, and a very threatening villain too."

All nodded at that as Wade said. "And we aren't even done with him yet. In Season 6, Zod tried to use Brainiac's black box, in which he was still active, to turn Earth into Krypton. But Clark arrived and used Heat Vision to destroy the black box, though Lex got a piece and was told it was a very powerful supercomputer which could be a weapon in the wrong hands. A Zoner turned it to ash though."

All sighed in relief until Wade said. "We aren't done!"

All looked horrified as Wade continued. "In Season 7, the ashes turned into Brainiac's liquid form and was kept in a container and subdued with green Kryptonite. A fight between Clark and a super-powered Lana broke it and then Brainiac was released again, though right now he wasn't all powerful like before and had to feed on minerals to sustain himself. When Bizarro approached him, asking how to fix his weakness to sunlight, Brainiac directed him to Dax-Ur and Clark as well, though he did that to get Dax-Ur's location himself, using the info to repair himself. He then turned Lana comatose and made Kara come with him, before time-travelling to 1986 to kill baby Kal-El before Krypton's destruction. Clark followed them and put himself on the pod, while Kara fought Brainiac, but he shifted places with her and sent her to the Phantom Zone, before returning with Clark. He then killed Edward Teague and whe questioned about it, fought Clark and told Lex he was supposed to stop the Traveler. Chloe tried to take him down with green Kryptonite, not knowing he was Brainiac in disguise, and he almost took her down but her powers saved her and absorbed a piece of him, weakening him. Clark located him on an electrical plant, where he was trying to restore himself. Clark told him to let Lana and Chloe go and bring back Kara, but he taunted Clark by saying he couldn't kill him. Clark rationalized that Brainiac wasn't actually a living thing and took him down, freeing Lana and Chloe from his grip at last."

All sighed in relief, thinking it was over, until Wade said. "He is still not done!"

At this point, everyone gasped as Wade said. "In Season 8, it was revealed a part of him was left in Chloe, making her super-intelligent. She used his powers for a bit, until she started to lose her memories due to his infection. Clark took her to the Fortress and purged the infection while also erasing her memories of his powers to free her from the burden of carrying his secret. Brainiac ended up taking over the Fortress again, and directed Doomsday to abduct Chloe, bringing her to the Fortress, where he took over her again and then put Davis in a chrysalis chamber to evolve him while trying to drain knowledge from Earth using computers, but the Legion of Superheroes arrived and incapacitated him, and then with Clark's help extracted him from Chloe, deciding to use the parts to create something friendlier. And that was when Brainiac's threat was finally ended."

This time, all let out very long sighs of relief as Wade said. "Man, this guy was like a cockroach, refusing to die in any way for so long."

All laughed and nodded as images of Marster's Brainiac appeared on the screen behind Wade as he continued. "On the other side, we have Indigo from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Laura Vandervoort, who also played Kara Kent aka Supergirl in Smallville. What an odd coincidence!"

All laughed at that as Wade said. "And pretty ironic, as Brainiac took Kara's form in late Season 7, and now Laura played a different version of Brainiac in this show."

All laughed and applauded at that as Wade said. "So she was responsible for freeing both Kara and herself from the Phantom Zone, and took the alias "Indigo." She tried to release info of an infidelity website to Cat, but she refused to comply, so she turned all traffic lights green, causing accidents. She later attacked Kara and threatened to kill Winn and James, but Hank and Alex scared her off. She told Non, with whom she had sexual relations- EWWWWWW, by the way!"

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" All the audience groaned together.

"She told him Astra's way couldn't work", Wade said. "And later tried to launch a missile, though Kara deactivated it and took her down. She tried to kill Winn as he was developing a virus against her, but he used it on her and she was taken down, or so we thought. Non rebuilt her and she threatened to kill Alex, making J'onn stand down and collapse while she thought she had killed him. In the final fight, she fought J'onn again and was ripped into two by him, though she still had deactivated a signal to kill everyone. Kara threw Fort Rozz into Space, finally ending Indigo's master plan. And that is Indigo for you."

All applauded as images of Vandervoort's Indigo appeared behind Wade while he said. "And boy was this a long intro, mostly due to Brainiac. But now we can get started."

* * *

Brainiac was feeding himself with electricity and minerals simultaneously, growing more and more powerful as his eyes glowed with the power. Then he heard a 'thud' and turned to see Indigo landing in front of him.

"Ah! You, my imperfect gender-bent clone created for Supergirl", Brainiac stated. "Though gender-bent would be a wrong term, as I am not human after all."

Indigo didn't respond. She simply phased into the electronics he was using to charge himself and attacked him with it. However, at the right moment, he created a weaker copy and sped off. The copy was disintegrated by massive amounts of electricity as Indigo returned to normal form and smirked.

Then there was a 'whooshing' sound and Brainiac grabbed her from behind before speeding off and threw her to the ground, badly injuring her.

"I caused accidents in National City!" Indigo boasted. "I launched several missiles too. I had the idea of using Alex against Kara, and I almost killed J'onn while almost killing everyone on Earth. What have you done to rival that?"

"Well, I caused Krypton's destruction, also causing the meteor shower, and was indirectly responsible for the second one. So that already beats everything you did", Brainiac smirked. "I was responsible for Dark Thursday, which was like what you did in National City, except it happened in every major city of the world. I was one of the many factors responsible for Jonathan's death, as giving Martha the infection increased the stress on his heart. I released Zod, incapacitated Lana and Chloe, manipulated Clark and Bizarro, and also helped turn Davis into Doomsday before being taken down forever. What have you done to rival any of it? You aren't even responsible for any main character deaths or disappearance. I am, directly or indirectly, in Jonathan's case. I sent Kara to the Phantom Zone. I was why Lana wasn't a series regular anymore after Season 7, you're welcome Smallville fans. I was also indirectly responsible for Lex leaving, very sorry Smallville fans. Davis killed Jimmy, which is indirectly on me."

Indigo literally had no comeback now even with all of her vast intellect. Brainiac was like a cockroach who couldn't die at all, and he had caused a lot of pain from Season 5 to Season 8.

"But can you defeat me?" Indigo snarled.

"I am the Brain Interactive Construct. No matter my form, my intellect remains formidable. Do not underestimate me", Brainiac told her.

"I'm going to end you!" Indigo snarled as she prepared to run to the electric console again.

"Impatience is such a pathetic human trait", Brainiac said as he found her impatient. Before she even started running, he sped up to her and lifted her up, before ripping her into two like J'onn had in the Supergirl Season 1 finale.

She was still alive and groaned as her upper half tried to crawl away but he elongated his tendril into her brain, sending her into the same condition as he had done to Lana in Season 7, while also absorbing her knowledge.

"Knowledge is what fuels me", he said before flying off.

* * *

"At what point during Brainiac's intro did you all know he was gonna win?" Wade asked as all laughed and applauded. "Brainiac was a formidable villain who caused grief for several Seasons. Indigo had nothing on him. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 16**

**Arrowverse: 9**

"Smallville still wins", Wade said as all applauded. "Anyway, see you all next time when the good versions of Brainiac battle."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**I think Brainiac's really, really long intro alone proved why he would win. He was a formidable opponent for several Seasons and one of the best for this show. Indigo couldn't measure up to half of him.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the good versions of Brainiac battle. **


	27. The Brainier Brainiac: Good version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Guest : Thanks for the review and title. Just see what happens at the end of this round. **

Chapter 27- The Brainier Brainiac: Good version

"And we're back on air, people", Wade said as he walked up to the podium and waved to everyone while they applauded and waved back to him. "Last time we were here, the evil Brainiac was showing Indigo why the Brain InterActive Construct shouldn't ever be underestimated, no matter what form he takes for the execution of his brilliantly thought up plans, which cause a lot of damage."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "And today, it's the good versions of both of these characters who will be facing each other."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Brainiac 5 from Smallville, played again by the awesome James Marsters. After Clark and the Legion took down Brainiac, the Legion took him to the future and used the particles to create a new version of Brainiac who was actually a good guy and much friendlier. And he was intended to be a good guy by Jor-El, it was Zod who corrupted him."

All nodded as Wade continued. "So during Smallville 200th episode in Season 10, Brainiac 5 returned at last. There was a guidance counsellor who wanted to hurt Clark due to him having ruined the lives of several teenage meteor freaks, does that even make sense? Anyway, Brainiac altered her memory so that she wouldn't be any kind of nuisance. He then approached Clark, who was wary of him originally, until Brainiac told him he had been remade as a good guy. He then decided to pull 'The Three Ghosts of Christmas.' He took Clark to the past and showed him Jonathans' funeral as well as his fight with Lionel which had led to his heart giving out. He told Clark not to blame himself for Jonathan's death, then he took Clark to the present and showed him Oliver, who was anxious right now due to what was happening in his life. He also made Clark see Lois from afar, who was now becoming unsure of Clark's feelings for her. Clark then saw an old enemy from 1x2 called Greg Arkin approach her and snatched Brainiac's ring to stop him, but ended up being transported to 2013, where he saw his own future as Superman and also saw himself with Lois. Brainiac then brought him back and told him to stop worrying. Brainiac then showed Clark that Greg actually told Lois to thank Clark for him, as Clark changed him into a good man. Brainiac told Clark that all of this was proof of him being a hero, and left him there. He also returned in the Season 11 comics, and helped out when Clark and Booster Gold were in the future. He also created Legion Protocol Seven during the Crisis when they travelled back to 21st century, and they helped in stopping the Monitors. So that's Brainiac 5 for ya!"

All applauded as images of Marsters' Brainiac 5 appeared on the screen behind Wade as he continued. "On the other side, we have Querl Dox aka Brainiac 5 aka Brainy from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Jesse Rath. He was a Coluan from the 31st Century and descendant of Indigo probably, but he was a good guy. He joined the Legion of Superheroes but a mission transported them 12,000 years into the past. They decided to put themselves in cryo-sleep until the time came but Mon-El and Imra were woken when a torpedo hit their ship in 2017, and when Kara was beaten up brutally by Reign, they woke up Brainy to help her out. So Brainy used his Psychotherapy skills to help Kara out, and eventually became an ally of the good guys. When Winn left at the end of Season 3, Brainy basically became his replacement. He once beat up Agents of Liberty with Physics!"

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded more as Wade said. "He also fell in love with Nia Nal eventually, who was the only person he had ever loved in his life. While CW does a horrible job with most romances, based on what we've heard, this was one of the better done romances. What a surprise!"

All laughed again as Wade continued. "Anyway, Brainy also swiped his hand so as to not lose evidence against Lex. During the Crisis, he helped find Clark's and Lois' time-displaced and Earth-displaced son on Earth-16, which was basically a retcon of what we had seen during Legends of Tomorrow 1x6, it was 1x6, right? Anyway, after the Crisis, multiple doppelgangers of his arrived on Earth-Prime, and he had to free himself of his personality inhibitors to reach his full potential so he could take down a doppelganger of his who planned to release a bottled Earth to destroy theirs. His female doppelganger warned him not to oppose Lex and abandon his loved ones. Based on what the wiki says, so far, he's following it. And here we thought he was smart."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded again as images of Rath's Querl Dox aka Brainiac aka Brainy appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Now we can let them decide who is the better one."

* * *

Brainy was working on his computers when he heard a 'whooshing' sound and turned around to see Brainiac 5 standing there.

"Greetings, doppelganger", Brainiac 5 said as he paced around.

"I was rather disappointed that I didn't meet you when all of my doppelgangers showed up", Brainy said. "But according to my calculations, there was a 0% probability of that happening due to the writers of Arrowverse feeling threatened by Smallville."

"Of course they will feel threatened by better things", Brainiac 5 said casually as he paced around.

"I was one of the better done things in this bad show which makes as much sense as one ant helping the other when a boot is about to step on them both", Brainy said. "My debut was warmly welcomed. And I was a decent enough replacement for Winn Schott, another better done character in this show. And my current plot line is rather compelling, not quite on the level of Reign, but still something."

"Yet you listened to your female doppelganger's really bad advice like an idiot. I thought you were supposed to be smart", Brainiac 5 said as he paced around again. "And my appearance in Smallville 200th episode was very unexpected, but also very welcomed."

Brainy boasted. "I will beat you up with Physics."

"I remember you won that fight by defying Physics, liar", Brainiac 5 said. "And I can take you down before you even move."

"That is quite the issue", Brainy agreed. "I am one of the better liked characters of the show."

"And I was loved in the 200th episode", Brainiac 5 helped him out.

"I do not think we will gain anything by fighting amongst ourselves then", Brainy said as he looked at Brainiac 5 thoughtfully. "We are both supposed to be on the good side."

"You and I aren't very different", Brainiac 5 agreed. "We were both meant to save civilizations, to bring peace. But neither of us…..was immune to corruption."

"Together, we can accomplish wonders that will help the Multiverse", Brainy said. "And you give much better advice than my female doppelganger, whose advice slips on a banana peel."

"You crack jokes well", Brainiac 5 said.

"So, let us work together from now on", Brainy said as he held out his hand.

"Let us indeed", Brainiac 5 said as he shook Brainy's hand, solidifying their alliance.

"Wait!" Brainy said as he took out a phone and holding it up said. "Smile!"

Brainiac 5 smiled and so did Brainy as he took a selfie. "Thank God for selfie culture."

* * *

"Well, that happened", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "With their awesome intellect, both realized becoming friends was the better option. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 16**

**Arrowverse: 9 **

"So, for the first time since the two Oliver Queens fought, we are ending the fights with a tie", Wade said as all laughed and applauded hysterically. "Man, this is fresh honestly. Anyway, we will meet next time when both versions of John Corben battle each other."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**While Brainy is one of the better done characters of Supergirl and pretty fun, Brainiac 5's appearance in the 200****th**** episode of Smallville was just amazing, so I decided a tie would be the best way to end it for them both, though if Brainy wasn't well done or Brainiac 5 appeared a bit more, Smallville would win this again.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where both versions of John Corben aka Metallo battle each other to see who is superior. **


	28. Hearts of Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Smallville version will be called John Corben while Arrowverse one will be called Metallo.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title suggestion. My title is somewhat similar to yours. Just wait and watch who wins. Thank you for the story recommendation too.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. I'm not sure either. It can be something sinister, like what you're implying. Yes, bad feelings all around.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yes, there are at least 5 group battles to be fought later. **

Chapter 28- Hearts of Kryptonite

"Well, we're getting back on air rather quickly these days", Wade said as he walked to the podium and waved while all applauded for him and waved back. "Last time we were here, both the good versions of Brainiac actually became friends with each other, to all of our collective surprise. Ain't that a nice thing to see? Because you don't see sweet stuff like that every day."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "Today, we will be seeing two versions of Kryptonite fueled assassins face off- Metallo!"

All applauded again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have John Corben aka Metallo from Smallville, played by Brian Austin Green. This guy's sister had been murdered by an escaped prisoner, and he blamed the Blur, as the Blur's actions were indirectly responsible for that guy's escape. He replaced Clark in the Daily Planet when he was on indefinite leave, but during one assignment was run over by a truck. Zod and his soldiers used technology stolen from LuthorCorp to make him Metallo. His high adrenaline level drove him insane and he believed this was a gift to take down the Blur. He kidnapped Lois to get her to tell him everything she knew, but she didn't cooperate, and then Clark arrived and took him down by using his brains. Later, Tess' scientists were able to correct the Kryptonite flow within the guy and he was sane again, with a control chip to turn him into a mindless drone to battle Zod's army when the time came. He ended up saving Lois later and told her his heart was nearly out of energy so he needed replenishment. However, one of Tess' people got him back and he went to the Fortress to fight Zod and Red K Clark. During the fight, his control chip was knocked loose and he beat up Zod with his powers before freeing Clark from his Red K. Lois later gave him a new heart powered by red Kryptonite and he went underground. However, all of this was made pointless when Corben realized he couldn't live like that and became a mercenary, with Winslow giving him a new heart that could absorb Kryptonite as well. He appeared in the Season 11 comics where he fought Lana and Lois and absorbed all of Lana's Kryptonite nanites, rendering her powerless before the two used their brains to rip off his heart, deactivating him. And that's the end of this guy."

All laughed and applauded as images of Green's John Corben aka Metallo appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have John Corben aka Metallo from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Frederick Schmidt. Of course they had another version during Crisis on Earth-X who was a total robot but even that robot was about as deep a character as this guy. This Corben was hired by Lex to assassinate Lena but was foiled the first time when she didn't even make it to the place he was gonna blow up. Ain't that a slap in the face?"

All laughed more as Wade continued. "He later targeted her helicopter but Supergirl and Superman managed to foil his plan this time, and he ended up getting shot by Lena. Then he was given his Metallo enhancements by Project Cadmus, finally becoming what he was fated to be, even though you can make changes in adaptations, but ya know, ya need to attract some comic book readers, right?"

All laughed again as Wade said. "He posed as a man about to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge but was approached by Supergirl and Superman once more. He rendered Supergirl unconscious but was knocked away by Superman before he could kill her. Did this scene anger any feminazis or something? Because I have a feeling that Supergirl beating a fully powered Superman in the Season 2 finale was a very huge overcompensation for this scene, and it was a really stupid one. These idiots need to take into account that Superman is larger than Supergirl so the Kryptonite beam didn't hit him fully and was spread out, while it was more focused on the shorter Supergirl. See, simple logic! But feminazis don't understand that."

All laughed hysterically at this point as Wade continued. "He fought them all again but using the Kryptonite beam made his body unstable and he exploded. Which means he might be alive, as explosions in movies or TV series usually mean 70% chance of survival."

All were in pure hysterics by now as images of Schmidt's John Corben aka Metallo appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Anyway, let us see who is the better one here."

* * *

Metallo was standing on the bridge, waiting for Superman and Supergirl when he turned to see John Corben approach him.

"Didn't expect to see my doppelganger on here", Metallo said.

"Superior doppelganger", John Corben corrected him.

"Superior how? I was an assassin from the start and the power up made me even better than I was when I had originally debuted", Metallo boasted. "I even got some cool fight scenes here and there."

"Anything else?" John Corben asked and Metallo was silent now, making John Corben laugh.

"A few fight scenes don't make you superior. Character development and growth does", John Corben told him. "I actually had a believable reason to hate the Blur so my eventual transformation into Metallo made a lot of sense. Plus, without the insane amount of Kryptonite in my system, I wasn't even that insane. I helped Lois, beat up Zod, and took out the Red K from Clark, bringing him back to normal before going underground."

"Then the Season 11 comics happened and your redemption was all for nothing", Metallo reminded and John Corben groaned.

"Yeah, that happened", John Corben said. "But I'm still much better than you. In spite of the Season 11 comics, I'm a well done character. You're just one-dimensional."

Metallo roared angrily and fired a Kryptonite beam from his heart but to his horror, John Corben simply absorbed it into himself with a smirk.

Before Metallo could do anything else, John Corben ran at him and punched him hard, sending him flying off.

"I don't think I need to bring up the humongous power gap between Smallville Kryptonians and Arrowverse Kryptonians", John Corben reminded and Metallo glared.

"I WILL END YOU!" He roared before firing a huge Kryptonite beam.

John Corben smirked as he continued absorbing it and walked closer to Metallo, whose eyes widened in horror.

And then there was a huge explosion of fire and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the only one still standing was John Corben, though he had some cuts, burns and bruises on his face. But he was the clear victor. All that was left of Metallo was some bits here and there and the Promethium suit.

* * *

"So, as you can all see", Wade said to everyone. "Even though the Season 11 comics ruined John Corben's redemption, he was an infinitely more compelling character than Metallo, who, like I said, had as much depth to him as the robotic Earth-X Metallo from Crisis on Earth-X. Scoreboard, come on!"

**Smallville: 17**

**Arrowverse: 9**

"Smallville still leading like a badass", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Anyway, next round is one you all have waited for. The two highly manipulative and evil versions of AMANDA WALLER!"

All applauded hysterically, struggling to contain their excitement as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done. I think Wade has said everything one could about Arrowverse Metallo.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two Amanda Wallers clash their brains, ideologies and methods.**


	29. Break the Wall(er)s down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville Waller will be called Waller and Arrowverse Waller will be called Wall.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. It's on the list.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review as well as the first title. Best title ever. I loved it. Winner depends on who has more resources and uses them better. Some of what you said is actually happening here, so don't worry.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review as well as suggestion. I loved it and now I will do it.**

Chapter 29- Break the Wall(er)s down

The audience was sitting quietly when suddenly, the screen lit up and on it appeared the words-

"Did you break the code?"

All of them suddenly started cheering as it changed to-

"The answer is the code."

The two lines kept alternating as the screen then started counting down from 10.

The audience counted down with the screen and as soon as it reached 0, the screen said-

"Break down the Walls."

All cheered hysterically as the 'Break the Walls down' song played in the background.

"One, Break the wall down

(Break down the walls)

For those about to rock and what ya want

Baby you know you're Judas and I'm your priest"

Then there was a fiery but non-lethal explosion as Wade appeared on the stage, looking the other way with his hands raised as all applauded hysterically for him.

"Baby what I got is not from the least

Bring it through the stage in the rage of a beast"

Then Wade turned around and flipped before firing his guns in the air, making all applaud even more hysterically as Wade landed and blew the smoke off his guns before skillfully putting them back inside simultaneously.

The lights died down along with the music as Wade waved to the audience, who were still applauding hysterically and chanting his name.

"Deadpool! Deadpool! Deadpool!"

"Made Chris Jericho proud, didn't we?" Wade asked as all laughed and applauded even more hysterically. "Thank you to the Guest who suggested that. Made me do something badass here other and beat up fanatics and crack quips."

All laughed and applauded even more hysterically as Wade bowed down to them like the badass he was before finally walking to the podium.

"So, last time we were here, Smallville John Corben was showing Arrowverse John Corben that smart writing trumps comic book accuracy", Wade said as all laughed and applauded again. "This time, the two versions of 'The Wall' will battle, hence the song."

All laughed at that and applauded again as Wade said. "So Amanda, is the head of ARGUS and handler of Suicide Squad in most iterations of the comics as well as adaptations. Now ARGUS is basically DC's SHIELD, but Amanda is a ruthless bitch with no honor or compassion, unlike Nick Fury. One can say she is like all the old, evil military antagonists you see in superhero media, except she is infinitely more competent and ruthless than any of them, except maybe comic book Thunderbolt Ross."

All applauded as Wade said. "So today, two different versions of Amanda Waller will face each other. One was rather underwhelming but met a decent end, while the other was good but met a pathetic end. However, neither of these two are half of C.C.H. Pounder, ain't that right?"

All laughed, then nodded, and then applauded hysterically in agreement.

"Anyway", Wade said as they all stopped. "On one side, we have Amanda Waller from Smallville, played by Pam Grier. This version was head of not ARGUS, but a secret organization called Checkmate. She threatened her employees' families to make them work for her. She also recruited people like Tess Mercer, Stuart Campbell, Max Lord and Cameron Mahkent for her machinations. She was responsible for shaking up the JSA, and also captured John Jones and Chloe, almost forcing the Blur to give up his identity until John escaped by taking her form and fooling her agents, after which he shut down the power, preventing Waller from seeing who the Blur was. Clark saved Chloe while Jones destroyed a Kandorian blood sample she had stolen, before erasing her memories of all their identities. She also found a Red Queen chess piece on her board and realized someone else was in the game. She tried to kill the Kandorians until Clark stopped her. Later, Zod tracked down her castle and presumably murdered her and Campbell for her actions."

All applauded as images of Pam Grier's Amanda Waller appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Amanda Waller from Arrow in the Arrowverse, played by Cynthia Addai-Robinson, of Spartacus and Shooter fame. This version was responsible for the stuff that happened on the island in Year 1, as she recruited Fyers to take down the aircraft that carried Chien Na Wei. Her keyhole satellite also monitored Oliver, and she forcefully recruited him by threatening Maseo's family and his own. After the Alpha-Omega stuff was done, she made Oliver go to Lian Yu to take down the team of Shadowspire that had gone there. In Season 2, she recruited John and Lyla into her Suicide Squad to take down Gholem Qadir, and proved how ruthless she was. She also tried to nuke Starling City to take down Slade and his army until Oliver stopped them all. In Season 3, her ruthlessness disgusted Dig and Lyla to the point that they quit ARGUS, and only in Season 4 did they agree to help her temporarily to take down Shadowspire. And now, due to Waller appearing in Suicide 'at the critics' Squad, Waller was killed off in the stupidest way possible by a one-episode villain. Can you believe it? She was a great character, and got such a pathetic end in the most pathetic Season of Arrow to date."

All booed Arrow Season 4 as Wade said. "They could have had Oliver kill her due to all she had done to him. Or Lyla secretly compile her crimes and expose her to the President. But what is this shit we got? It didn't make any sense, and the bitchy Wall got off easy."

All nodded firmly before images of Cynthia Addai-Robinson's Amanda Waller appeared on the screen behind Wade, making all applauded hysterically as he said. "Now let them clash to see who comes out on the top."

* * *

Waller was in her base, after having been temporarily beaten by the Justice League, when she saw a black queen chess piece on her chess board. She walked to it angrily and threw it off.

"There is a new player in the game", she snarled.

* * *

Max Lord was walking discreetly when a car stopped by him and an agent got out, pointing a gun at him. He was forced into the car as he looked at the woman before him while the car drove off.

"You are the Black Queen", he said to her. "You have shaken up the Wall."

"I am the Wall", Wall snarled as her agent continued pointing his gun at Lord. "And now, you do not work for the White Queen and her White Knight. You work for me."

* * *

Next day

Lord slowly walked up to Waller from behind. There was no one else in the building right now, to his knowledge. He could abduct Waller and find out all her secrets.

That was when someone shot him in the head from behind, killing him.

Waller turned around to see Rick Flag lowering his gun and smirked. "The game isn't as easy as you think, Black Queen."

They had both managed to get their hands on ionic blockers to block Max's frequency.

"Now, it is time to take her down", Waller smirked. "Let us find out any mission her organization was secretly connected to."

* * *

Over the next few days, Waller researched about her opponent. She couldn't come up with much, though she did find some strange things online, like strange things that had happened in Lian Yu, and an outbreak in China. After using some more resources, she found out a guy called Matthew Shrive had been involved, and via that, she found out about ARGUS.

Well, Wall was going down.

* * *

Wall was headed to a meeting when Floyd Lawton pointed a sniper at her from above. Waller had reached out to him and threatened his daughter, making him work for her instead. Just before he could fire, a gunshot hit him on the forehead, killing him. From a very far off rooftop, the other Floyd Lawton lowered his gun with a smirk as he tipped his hat.

Wall had hired him by paying him a lot of money, which was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Waller was going to visit Lois Lane again to manipulate her when the other Lawton pointed a gun at her from above, ready to take her down.

That was when Lasalle, who had been monitoring Waller via camera under her orders, teleported behind Lawton along with Bette. Before he could turn around, she pointed at him and fired her beam while he fired his gun without even looking.

Lawton was killed by her beam while Bette also died as the bullet penetrated her throat.

Well, more people down by now.

* * *

Lasalle teleported to Wall's office in ARGUS to kill her, only to be held at gunpoint by her agents. He tried to teleport out but failed due to Wall having installed dampeners around.

"Welcome to this Squad", Wall smirked coldly, making chills run down Lasalle's spine.

* * *

Waller was walking to her car when she heard a growl behind her and turned around to see Ben Turner aka Bronze Tiger growling.

He was about to attack her when ice shards were fired at him so he ducked to avoid while Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle appeared on the scene. Waller got into her car and drove off as Mahkent formed an ice sword and clashed with Turner.

Turner blocked or dodged Mahkent's attacks before kicking him away in a rotatory motion and was about to stab him with his claws when Mahkent decreased the temperature by a ridiculous degree, making Turner shiver uncontrollably as he was unused to this kind of cold. Mahkent then stabbed him through the throat with his sword, killing him.

* * *

Wall walked into her headquarters when the entire area started growing chilly and she turned around to see Icicle standing there. Just before he could use his powers, she activated a device that caused the entire room to heat up a ridiculous degree, damaging Mahkent who groaned in pain as he fell to his knees before Waller executed him and then shut the device off immediately before it could kill her too.

* * *

Tess Mercer walked to her helicopter and sat inside as it took off. She had checked it and there were no bombs inside so she was safe. She was Waller's biggest asset at this point and needed to stay safe.

That was when a metallic boomerang hit the blades of the helicopter, shattering them all as the helicopter crashed to the ground with her in it. She didn't die but was critically wounded, so she had to be admitted to the hospital.

* * *

Waller was fuming angrily as her resources were at an end now. While she had many, Wall clearly had more of them and was better prepared for things. And Tess was in the hospital now so no way to get her help.

Suddenly, Lasalle appeared in the base but with him were Gorilla Grodd and King Shark.

"The Wall says hi", Lasalle smirked as he took out a phone and displayed Wall's video message. "You were a worthy opponent, doppelganger. But you're not as resourceful as me, and lack the amount of assets I have. I would join with you, but we all know you would try to betray me. So I have to take the extreme measure of killing you. There are people who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them."

And with that, Grodd and King Shark roared before attacking the base, killing agents mercilessly as Grodd also used his powers on them. Counting out Waller and Flag, none of them had ionic dampeners.

But ionic dampeners wouldn't protect them from physical harm.

Waller watched with wide eyes as Grodd ripped apart Flag. She could only run as King Shark caught up to her and well, you all know what happens next.

* * *

"And well, old school spy game happened", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "This one was hard as fuck to decide, as both of them have used a lot of brains, even if Waller was a weaker character and Wall got a pathetic end. However, Wall did do much more manipulative shit than Waller, though it's because we saw more of her. It boiled down to resources, and while Waller had them, Wall had many more resources and assets, which she used wisely. Which is why, after a lot of thinking, she won. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 17**

**Arrowverse: 10 **

"And Arrowverse finally enters the double digits category", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But that doesn't mean victory is guaranteed. Because in next round, the Lex Luthors will clash to see who is better."

All applauded even more hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Well, this was hard to write due to it being the Wallers out of all people. And the decision was hard, but eventually I decided Arrowverse Waller should win barely, because she was the better one, pathetic death notwithstanding. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time when the two Lex Luthors clash at last. **


	30. The Bald, the Bearded and the Genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**And now, a chapter probably everyone has waited for from the start. The clash of the Lex Luthors! Hope I do not disappoint.**

**Smallville Lex will be called Alexander while Arrowverse version will be called Lex. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, quite a bit happened. Yes, it was surprise. I actually liked Jonathan Schaech as Hex so no problem. Yes, Zod sure would do it. Glad Brainy and Brainiac 5 was a good laugh. Yup, the content would crush Indigo. No kidding. Glad this fight was something else. Yup. Well, hope I don't disappoint. Thanks for the review on 'That is legally problematic' as well. Yeah, Matt served Ross like a boss. Glad I made your day there. That would be hilarious with Ross punching Matt and then Matt knocking him out. I can already imagine the views. IKR? What is wrong with the guy? IKR? The only thing more senseless than Asgardians signing the Accords would be Vegeta signing the Accords. He'd blow the UN building instead. As for how Odin would react to the Accords, see Michael Weyer's review on that one-shot. He hit the mark. This person also claims he has seen and experienced emotional/physical abuse in his real life but says that what Iris does to Barry in the show isn't any kind of abuse, when there is a lot of evidence to the contrary. So either he's a liar or plain stupid. Probably the latter. And he's also a journalist but couldn't find proof of something for days while it took me and Phillipe363 only a few minutes to find it. Yes, someone should have brought this all up. I'm pretty sure the studios interfered with this movie because the Russos make awesome stuff. If the entire movie had been as good as the Siberia bit, it would be near perfect. Yes, this would be an awesome way to introduce Matt Murdock in MCU movies indeed. Also, please check out 'Trolling Diaz' and 'Accidental heroes' whenever you get the chance. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. I'll have Anti-Monitor against the Monitors from Season 11 comics. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and title, though I got a slightly better one. Just watch.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Wade says "You're welcome" as well as a "Thank you." **

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Just watch. As for the sequel to my story, thank you for all the suggestions. We'll see how it goes.**

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review and suggestion. We'll see.**

Chapter 30- The Bald, the Bearded and the Genius

"Hello, people", Wade greeted cheerfully as he walked to the stage and all applauded hysterically for him. "Been two days since we were last here, isn't that right, huh?"

All nodded and applauded as Wade said. "This is the one thing that won't be shut down even with coronavirus around. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. So stay safe from the damn stupid virus, ya all!"

All nodded and applauded again as Wade said. "Though I don't need to, as I can't get it."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "Anyway, we got a Smallville joke to lighten the mood."

All listened as Wade said. "So what do the kids sing when Allison Mack approaches?"

All looked at each other, wondering what the right answer to this question was when Wade raised his voice and said in a sing-song voice-

"SOMEBODY SAAAAVEEE MEEEE!"

All laughed hysterically, almost falling from their seats at the joke Wade had just told until he raised his hand. "Okay people, that was fun wasn't it?"

All nodded and applauded as he said. "So we already had the Supermen battle. But today, we will have two versions of his biggest arch-enemy battle each other. Lex Luthor!"

All applauded hysterically again and it seemed like the building would explode as Wade raised his hand to calm everyone down.

"So, on one side, we have Alexander Luthor from Smallville, played by the talented Michael Rosenbaum", Wade said as all applauded hysterically and he had to raise his hand once more. "So he was a main character for the first seven Seasons of the show. He was son of Lionel and Lillian and the meteor shower had made him lose his hair. The Luthor name was something that tormented him for long, so he came to Smallville to try to atone for his father's sins. There, he was saved by Clark from an accident and that's how he became best friends with our hero. The two were very good friends for the first two Seasons, and Lex was a genuinely good man, seeing Clark as the brother he never had and being envious of his relationship with Jonathan. But he still had darkness within him and could act on it at times. Several factors in his life, including his war with his own father and Clark's secret, along with his own paranoia, slowly led him to darkness. The end of Season 3 is where the seeds were sown of his eventual falling out with Clark, and it became a reality in Season 5, with Brainiac accelerating the process, and by the end of it they were total rivals, even coming to blows at times as Lex did many things simply to hurt Clark. In Season 7, he finally embraced his darkness and became Clark's ultimate enemy, trying to control him, but after the collapse of the Fortress of Solitude, he went missing. He was alive of course, and manipulated Tess from behind the scenes, until she discovered his deception. He was presumably murdered by Oliver Queen, but Tess later found clones of him in Season 10. Lionel Luthor of Earth-2 gave himself up to finally revive Lex, and revived he was at last, meeting Clark as the two embraced their destinies as arch-enemies. He then murdered Tess, but she wiped out all of his memories before dying, thus redeeming herself. So Lex lost all of his memories, but his anger and distrust towards Superman still remained somehow, and that's how he became the Lex Luthor of the comics, plotting against Superman, which is in his very nature. But, anyone else find the memory wipe stupid? Makes the entire arc of Lex in the show pointless. And the anger and distrust remaining is just too convenient and bad writing."

All nodded and groaned and said. "Still, the show was amazing and Lex was the best character. And that's it for Smallville's Alexander."

All applauded as images of Michael Rosenbaum's Alexander Luthor appeared on the screen behind Wade who then continued. "On the other side, we have Alexander Luthor from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Jon Cryer. Now as good as Cryer is, those who have seen Two and a Half Men won't be able to take him seriously."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded again on remembering Alan Harper as Wade said. "Anyway, he too was raised by Lionel and Lillian, and Lena was adopted by his dad. He was close to her when they were kids. When they got older, he had dealings with some Bruno Mannheim, which is what slowly led him to his dark path. He was also best friends with Superman for a while, but his methods drove Superman and they became arch-enemies, with him using every trick in the book to bring him down. In 2016, after the horrific Red Sun incident, Lex was finally incarcerated while Lena controlled LuthorCorp, though he tried to have her killed by Metallo. In 2018, after learning of Red Daughter, he decided to return to the game properly, manipulating Lena into creating the Children of Liberty with Ben Lockwood at the head and also manipulating the Red Daughter. His machinations also made sure that he ended up getting the Harun-El Lena was making, thus giving him powers as well, which he used to escape. It was also revealed that President Baker was his pawn. He 'killed' Red Daughter, becoming a hero to the public and the country's leader. However, the good guys didn't give up and fought him, with Red Daughter taking a fatal blow meant for Kara. Kara tried to save Lex but he sent himself plummeting to the ground while everyone cheered as Lex's crimes were exposed. But Lex teleported himself to his and Lena's childhood cabin where she extracted the Harun-El and killed him, but not before he revealed to her that Kara was Supergirl and all had kept this secret from her, destroying her friendship with Kara. The Monitor brought him back to help in the Crisis as they made a deal and in the Crisis, Lex killed several Supermen in the Multiverse, made Routhman battle Super Cuckold, replaced Routhman as the Paragon of Truth, helping make the new Multiverse by reading the Book of Destiny. On Earth-Prime, he was still head of his company and owned the DEO, looking like a good guy on the surface but still being a bad guy underneath. That's all we know so that's it for this guy."

All applauded as images of Jon Cryer's Alexander Luthor appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Now let them decide who is the better one."

* * *

Alexander and Lex sat on opposite ends of the table, a chessboard between them as the two simply regarded each other.

"The beard looks ridiculous", Alexander said, angering Lex.

"Oh come on! At least I look like a man", Lex simply shrugged.

"A man who is ragged on by his older brother, his mother, his stupid son and ex-wives", Alexander reminded and Lex was even more angered at the reminder.

"Yeah well, at least it makes me more recognizable", Lex said.

"As an idiot with luck worse than Peter Parker", Alexander drawled and Lex decided to drop this subject for now.

Alexander then made the first move, moving the pawn in front of the queen by one square as Lex said. "The memory wipe at the end of the show made it all pointless for you and you married Lana Lang of all people. I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

Alexander looked down and sighed. He was lucky Lex had brought this up after he had already made his move, or he would have made a bad move. What Lex said did work against him though.

"Your backstory was copied from mine to an extent", Alexander said. "At least your friendship with Superman. Best friends turning enemies due to your methods? Yeah, sounds suspiciously familiar."

Lex snarled and moved the pawn in front of the bishop by one square while saying. "My schemes worked for a long time. I controlled the President of the US and even became a hero for a time in the public's eyes. I manipulated Lena into creating the Harun-El for me. You couldn't even win the seat of Kansas' Senator."

"You said you controlled the President, right?" Alexander asked and Lex nodded as Alexander moved the pawn in front of his king by two squares. "That's cute. I became President, like my comic book counterpart. You sure you're the more comic accurate one?"

An angered Lex moved his pawn in front of the knight by two squares and said. "But none of your schemes were equal to mine during Crisis. I became Paragon and managed to undo my bad reputation, becoming a good guy in the public's eyes."

"You're supposed to be smart", Alexander said. "If you had the book, why didn't you simply use it to be on top of everyone, instead of being at a decent place and continuing your manipulations?"

With that, Alexander moved his queen diagonally to a corner and managed to corner Lex's king. There was no escape now.

"Checkmate."

"What? How?" Lex asked in shock as he got up and looked at the board in shock. "I am humanity's best!"

"You are, in your world, but I, being the better one, figured out your weak points and used them to get you to make bad moves", Alexander smirked as he got up while Lex looked at him. "But you're still good, even if you aren't as good as me. We will continue to take down our enemies even after this because you see, I used to think it was our families that made us who we are. Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you truly look at history, the great men and women of this world have always been defined….by their enemies."

He gave Lex one last look and walked out as the second best Lex pondered over the best one's words.

* * *

"And Smallville wins another one once more", Wade said as all applauded happily. "While Jon Cryer is great and infinitely better than Eisenberg, no one compares to Rosenbaum, except Clancy Brown from the animated stuff. But at least Lex put up a decent fight. Got to give him props for that."

All nodded and applauded as Wade said. "Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 18**

**Arrowverse: 10**

"Well, Smallville is getting closer to a 20", Wade said. "And next time we meet, the sisters of these two will clash to see who is the better character."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done at last.**

**If this disappointed, I apologize, but no normal human brain can comprehend two good Lex Luthors properly. **

**And I'm no master chess player so I decided to have Alexander trick Lex into making bad moves as that worked. **

**Still, hope the points I brought up were good enough.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two versions of Lutessa Lena Luthor clash. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	31. Hell hath no fury like a sister scorned

**Disclaimer: I do now own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, a no-brainer indeed, and glad the chess match was a nice choice. Damn! Forgot to include that. He is called Alexander many times so I called him that. Oh yes, Rosenbaum got all the better roles. Oh yeah, Vegeta would. His review sure was. Glad my joke and the lyrics gave you a good laugh. No kidding on the gender-bent stuff. That should be Supergirl's description now- "Takes everything from Smallville, gender-bends it, and then presents it in an inferior way." No kidding. The obsession with "L" is unhealthy. HAHAHAHAHA! That was a hilarious bit you did there. Loved it so much! Awesome job! Yes, everyone stay safe. Thanks for the review on 'Trolling Diaz' and 'Accidental heroes' as well. Glad you loved him taking down Diaz. Glad it was a laugh. I wish that too. I haven't seen much of Super but I heard Vegito almost took down Zamasu until the fusion wore off so Future Trunks finished the job, which was fitting as Zamasu erased his timeline. Maybe he can react to Arrow. That would be awesome. Glad that was a great way of taking down Diaz and glad it is forever etched into your brain. You're welcome. As for a million, damn! I wonder if even I can think that many ways to murder her. But all those three scenarios were hilarious. Thank you for them all. Well, Iris' evilness, toxicity and wickedness together killed poor Cell. Yes, I'd choose Cell over Iris too. Oh yes, it was that painful for her. Thanks for the title suggestion too. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title suggestion. Agreed on the winner and thanks for that suggestion too. I used it.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Thank you! It was stupid. Yes, we could have had one version. I did write a Thor/Supergirl/Smallville crossover which ignores everything after Season 7 and in that, Lex knows Superman is Clark. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Damn! Didn't even know that on him almost appearing in Part 5! Thanks for the info.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review and correction.**

Chapter 31- Hell hath no fury like a sister scorned

"And we're back people", Wade said as he walked to the podium on the stage and all applauded for him. "Last time we were here, Alexander was showing Lex that he is the best live-action Lex Luthor and even Lex can't do much to him because he is just that good."

All nodded and applauded again as Wade said. "And this time, it is the scorned sisters of these two who will talk to see who is the better one out of them."

All applauded again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Tess Mercer from Smallville, played by the lovely and hot Cassidy Freeman, side note, I think I said this before but why wasn't she Triss Merigold in The Witcher? All she has to do is learn a British accent. Maybe I'm looking too much into the red hair. Anyway, she was introduced in Season 8 as Lex's protégé who became acting CEO after his disappearance. From all the notes of Lex and Lionel, she figure out who Clark was but unlike Lex who saw him as a threat to humanity, she saw him as a hero and was devoted to him in a very twisted way. She was deeply loyal to Lex and considered him a mentor, until Lana revealed he had been monitoring her so she decided to spite him after that, merging with Queen Industries. She also released the Kandorian clones from the Orb, thinking they would help in saving the world. But she was horribly disappointed when the Kandorians came. She used them to further her own plans but Checkmate ruined it all and then everyone she knew rejected her, including Oliver whom she trusted the most, because he had saved her on the island and they had been in a relationship until he had cheated on her. But he was less mature back then. She tried to kill Zod for redemption but he burnt her and she died, but not before telling Clark how to use the Book of Rao and apologizing. Then Granny Goodness revived her and she woke up in Cadmus Labs, where she met Lex's clones and adopted one, being like a mother to him. This clone eventually became Superboy. Now she joined Clark's and Oliver's team, and managed to earn their trust, becoming Watchtower. She later found out she had been resurrected to serve Darkseid and Lionel of Earth-2. She also found out she was Lionel's daughter, and her real name was Lutessa Lena Luthor, making her a Luthor, so she had to battle her own dark side. Eventually, she chose the good guys but the resurrected Lex killed her. However, she wiped his mind before dying, which we discussed in the previous chapter, and she completed her redemption this way. But the Neurotoxin had a property that made her consciousness survive within Lex. When the heroes found out, they rescued her from within him and gave her a cybernetic body to live again, and she became Watchtower due to Chloe being on maternity leave. And later, she became Red Tornado to help fight the Monitors. She's actually a combination of Lena Luthor, Mercy Graves and Eve Teschmacher, which makes her even more compelling. And that's it for Tess Mercer."

All applauded as images of Freeman's Tess Mercer appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Lena Kieran Luthor from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by the lovely and 'shippable with anyone' Katie McGrath, who also played Morgana in Merlin. She is Lionel's illegitimate but unlike Tess, adopted daughter. After Lex was arrested, she took over the company to atone for his sins, and became friends with Kara and Supergirl, unaware they were the same person. They became allies to battle her mother Lillian and Cadmus. She was deceived by Rhea into helping the Daxamite Invasion and joined a temporary truce with mommy dearest to drive them off. She also tried to help free Samantha Arias from Reign upon learning of them, and she had to use her Green Kryptonite, which put her and Supergirl at odds, though they had to team up to stop the Worldkillers. Kara did send her own boyfriend James to raid her Kryptonite stock, making her distrust the heroine. She also researched Harun-El with Eve's help until her betrayal. When Lex escaped, she joined the good guys in beating him and even killed him, but not before he revealed Supergirl was Kara and that everyone had hid it from her, severing her friendship with them all. So she tried to use Myriad to alter people's emotions, but was thwarted with help from Malefic. She did help out in the Crisis by evacuating people, and when Earth-Prime was created, she retained her memories due to Lex's deal with the Monitor. Kara reminded her of what was between them and told her what happened now was up to her. No idea what happened next. That's it for Lena Luthor."

All applauded as images of McGrath's Lena Luthor appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "And now let them decide who is the superior Luthor sister."

* * *

Tess Mercer and Lena Luthor were sitting in a conference room, looking at each other, simply regarding the other person.

After some time, Lena spoke first. "Considering we're joining up, we should judge each other properly. And I think that because you're a combination of three characters, you're a confused character."

"You sure about that?" Tess asked nonchalantly. "My motivations were made pretty clear. I had a twisted devotion to Clark which made me do bad stuff in Seasons 8 and 9, but in Season 10 I redeemed myself."

"I was a good person from the start", Lena countered. "I was trying to clear the Luthor family's name from all the bad things associated with it. I helped out the good guys against my own mother. You were tricked by the Kandorians and Checkmate."

"And you were tricked by the Daxamite. Your point being?" Tess asked and Lena was silent. "And even I helped the good guys against my dad's evil doppelganger, and I chose the right side eventually."

"So what? Kara is a hypocrite who lied to me", Lena said. "She was angry at me due to my Kryptonite stash, which I had just in case. She even sent my boyfriend James to take a look at it. All the while not telling me who she was. I wasn't a villain. She shouldn't have treated me like one. None of them should have."

"And what about the fact that the stash was secret? Or keeping Samantha secret from everyone? Or Harun-El?" Tess countered and Lena was silent. "I did some pretty bad things too. But I apologized for them and redeemed myself. I even wiped Lex's memory to prevent him from going after Clark, though it didn't work out in the best way. And I was even brought back as an android who eventually became Red Tornado."

Lena had no words as Tess continued. "And Kara has given you a choice. Do not forget that. And I'm also sure what they're doing with you and Kara is a gender-bent version of what happened with my brother and Clark on Smallville. I think that proves who's better."

"I think you're right", Lena said as she looked at Tess. "While Kara was a hypocrite, so was I. And I'm going deeper down my villainous path in this Season. I should choose wisely, which is what Kara would want. Both of us can be friends again."

"That is a good thing. In that case, I am willing to work with you", Tess said as she got up. "But I'm sure the round goes to me."

"Considering how good you were and how much I have been ruined, you deserve it", Lena said begrudgingly as both women shook hands.

* * *

"Well, this was a no-brainer", Wade said as all applauded. "Lena started good but is not that good now. Tess started bad or ambiguous but became very good and redeemed herself. Good thing Tess brought Lena back to the light. Nothing like your redeemed doppelganger talking sense into you."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 19**

**Arrowverse: 10**

"And Smallville just needs one more to reach a 20", Wade said as all applauded again. "And we will see if that happens in next round or not where the two Luthor parents clash."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**I did like Lena, but from what I've heard of the latest Season, she is definitely gonna lose this round to Tess. And while I didn't bring it up, the show paints her as smarter than both Lex and Lillian. So how come they know Kara is Supergirl but she doesn't, even though she is Kara's best friend? **

**Tess was ambiguous in the beginning but she definitely redeemed herself and earned this victory. **

**Also, bad writing for Lena aside, anyone else find her shippable with Oliver? Specifically the Season 2 versions of both characters, as those versions of the both of them would connect nicely.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Lionel and Lillian clash to see who is the more evil Luthor parent. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	32. How to (not) be a parent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Reviews were down but now they're back up. YES!**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, I loved her in Merlin too. And she is shippable with everyone literally. Also, I asked this in last chapter's A/N but what do you think of a ship between Season 2 versions of Oliver and Lena? No kidding on Triss. Cassidy Freeman would have been great. Or Emma Stone. Or Bryce Dallas Howard. Or Jessica Chastain. Yeah Aragorn, just name every single hot actress with red hair. Oh yes, Lionel truly is. Did you try that site I told you about where you can watch Smallville online? Oh no, that doesn't crack his top 10 evil moments. Thanks and glad you feel my quote is accurate. Yes, it's the same as everyone. From what I hear, the Future Trunks storyline is the best thing in DBS and the only thing worth watching. Helps that he is my favorite DBZ character. What are your thoughts on him? Thanks for the title suggestion too. Loved it. Happy St. Patrick' Day to you too. Enjoy the chapter.**

**NightmareZ: Thanks for the review. Me too.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and title suggestion, though I got a slightly better one. It's not that hard for me. Lionel is way out of Lillian's league. The worst she did doesn't come close to Lionel.**

Chapter 32- How to (not) be a parent

"And here we go again", Wade said as he waved to everyone while walking to the podium on the stage while all applauded for him and waved back. "Last time we were here, Tess talked some sense into Lena and brought her back to the light."

All applauded again at the reminder as Wade said. "So now the two big Luthors have clashed. Their sisters have clashed. So the ones who still need to clash- are their parents!"

All applauded hysterically again and it looked like the building would explode so Wade had to raise his hand to calm everyone down. "All right! Calm down! We will get to the fight."

All calmed down as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Lionel Luthor from Smallville, played by John Glover, who was also the dad of Thaddeus Sivanna in 'Shazam!'. He was the son of Scottish immigrants. When he was young, he and Morgan Edge killed his parents so Lionel could get the insurance money to fund LuthorCorp. He has sociopathic tendencies and is also a narcissist. To quote a certain friend of Aragorn with whom I have unfinished business- "A fridge seems warmer than that man." He considered himself a modern 'Philip of Macedonia' and named his son Alexander after Philip's son 'Alexander the Great' and his second son was named Julian after 'Julius Caesar.' He constantly put Lex in danger with the excuse of 'making him stronger.' And man was he a blackmailer of the next level. He would enter into agreements with people, and if they would try to back out, he would defame them, make them lose their jobs, and in the worst case scenarios, have them killed. He was basically the comic book Lex Luthor up until Lex became his comic book self. However, after his liver disease was cured, he became a good and kind man for a few episodes, until the evil half of Lex made him return to his manipulative tendencies. In Season 5, he became Jor-El's vessel, though the connection was destroyed after the Fortress of Solitude was taken down by Brainiac. But even then, Lionel still was Jor-El's emissary and now he helped Clark and even trusted him and anyone else who knew his secret. But even though he was on Clark's side, he was a manipulative son of a bitch, and he still put Clark or others he cared about in danger or threatened them, like when he once locked up Clark in a Kryptonite cage. So Clark saw him as an enemy. In his last moments, he did try to apologize to Clark for his actions. And when Lex asked him who the Traveler was, he refused to tell him, leading Lex to murder him, finally ending him forever. However, John Glover did return in Season 10 as Lionel Luthor of Earth-2, who had found Clark instead of the Kents and raised him to be a murderer, even making him kill Lex. He later gave himself up to Darkseid to bring Lex back. But that was just a fun fact. We're only using the Lionel we all knew. So a huge round of applause for him."

All applauded hysterically as images of Glover's Lionel Luthor appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Lillian Luthor from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Brenda Strong. She was mother of Lex, and very harsh in parenting him, even letting his private tutors dish out corporal punishment if he slipped in his studies. And she was harsh to Lena too for obvious reasons. In Season 2, she revived Corben as Metallo to kill Superman and Supergirl, though he failed. She supplied Chet Miner and his gang with weapons but when he almost outed her, she killed him too. She also had Hank Henshaw and Jeremiah Danvers with her, having 'cyborg'-ed them both. She abducted Kara and Mon-El and threatened them, until Jeremiah freed them both. Lillian was also going to kill all aliens until Lena double-crossed her and got her arrested. She escaped of course and later entered a temporary alliance with the good guys to stop the Daxamite Invasion. In Season 3, she returned to fight with a Lexosuit but was beaten again and tried to make amends with Lena. In Season 4, she once tried to poison Lex with tea but failed and he allowed her to live. After the Crisis, she never went to prison and ran Luthor Foundations but had no memory of Earth-38, with Lex lying to her that they were partners. And that's it for Lillian Luthor."

All applauded as images of Strong's Lillian Luthor appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Now let them decide who is the more manipulative bastard."

* * *

Lillian Luthor was working in her office in Cadmus when the door opened and Lionel Luthor walked in, a smug smile on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Lillian snarled.

"You will know very soon", Lionel said as he pulled up a chair and sat down casually, as if he owned the place.

"This is my workplace, not your living room", Lillian snarled at him.

"It won't be your workplace for very long", Lionel said in a tone that was casual and threatening at the same time, sending chills down Lillian's spine.

"My Lionel would be disgusted by you", Lillian snarled as she sat down in front of him.

"And my Lillian by you", Lionel countered. "So that makes us even in a way."

"I am worse than you are", Lillian said. "I used to make Lex's tutors give him corporal punishment."

"So you're trying to tell me you're a dumb brute. How disappointing. I came in here expecting a challenge", Lionel mocked, making Lillian fume in anger.

"I threatened Kara and Mon-El. I was almost successful in my plan to kill aliens with the virus", Lillian said.

"And you failed because of your own stupidity", Lionel told her. "Allowing your daughter freedom to move? Even I wouldn't allow Lex such freedom in a partnership of this kind. How often have your schemes actually succeeded? And have you ever killed or seemingly killed a main character?"

Lillian couldn't speak for a few moments before she said. "I escaped prison and almost killed Lex."

"I evaded prison for a long time and only ended up in there when Lex hid Chloe and her dad from me", Lionel said. "And I did almost kill Chloe. The only reason she was even brought back was due to fanservice, otherwise she would be dead when I had her killed. And I am one of the many reasons Jonathan Kent lost his life. Even after all that, I did do some good when I became Jor-El's vessel, and I used my manipulations to protect Clark from people after him instead."

Lillian had no answer now. Lionel was already becoming too much for her.

"And I even faked being blind for a time", Lionel said, stunning her even more. "Then in Season 3, when Lex was onto evidence of me having had my parents killed, I added stuff to his drink and he ended up believing everyone was conspiring against him but to everyone else, he looked completely crazy. So he was put in the asylum and under my instructions, they gave him electroshock therapy that made him forget that entire month of his life. And my brand of parenting was so bad that my own wife, who was a kind woman, smothered our son Julian to death to protect him from me, and Lex had to take the blame."

Lillian was angered at how badly she was outclassed and snarled. "You made a big mistake coming here! I will have my men kill you!"

"Your men?" Lionel asked, almost in confusion, horrifying her. "You see, I always do research on my enemies before I hunt them down. And your men were among those I looked into. You can say I know them better than they even know themselves. And if they do anything to me, well, there is nowhere they can hide."

Lillian was even more horrified as her own men barged into the room and pointed guns at her.

"NO!" She screamed. "Don't-"

She was cut off when all the men fired at her, killing her mercilessly as Lionel got up and looked down on her dying form casually.

"I cannot believe I came in here expecting a challenge", Lionel said, his tone disappointed, as he turned around and walked off with her men, now his men.

* * *

"Anyone surprised?" Wade asked and no one raised hands. "Thought so. Lillian may have been manipulative, but Lionel faked blindness! That alone trumps anything she did. He was way out of her league. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 20**

**Arrowverse: 10**

"And Smallville is double of Arrowverse again", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Anyway, we will meet next time where both versions of Silver Banshee clash."

All applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Was there ever a question as to who would win? Even when he was Jor-El's emissary, Lionel was a manipulative bastard. And we didn't even get to the Veritas or Davis stuff in this, which would be even more humiliating for Lillian, who didn't even hold up a candle to him.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the Banshees yell at each other. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	33. The (Un)Luck of the Irish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and the title. Loved it. As for entrance, Becky Lynch sounds good. Thanks. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and no kidding.**

Chapter 33- The (Un)Luck of the Irish

The audience were sitting, muttering amongst themselves when the words- 'I am the Man' appeared on the screen. Below them was written- 'Deadpool.'

A very familiar tune also played.

All cheered hysterically as Wade walked out from backstage, his sword held up high in the air as the cheering got even louder than before.

He then stood up on the podium with his sword raised and the cheering got even louder.

Then the music stopped and the screen shut off as Wade coolly sheathed his sword, making all clap again as he said. "Now if only Becky Lynch was this hot."

All laughed at the joke as Wade said. "Anyway, last time we were here, Lionel was showing Lillian how to be a real Luthor parent."

All laughed again and applauded at the reminder as Wade said. "Now today, both versions of Silver Banshee will face each other."

All applauded as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Siobhan McDougal from Smallville, played by Odessa Rae. She was a woman who had been murdered by her brother and cursed. She was sent to the Underworld and returned with great strength and a killer wail, see what I did there?"

All laughed and applauded at the pun as Wade continued. "The villagers called her Silver Banshee. Her brother used a Scottish ritual to burn her body and blood so she couldn't return and the only way was if her portrait was revealed. In Season 9, Lois scratched her portrait in the McDougal Inn and she possessed a woman, murdering that woman's boyfriend. Then she possessed Chloe and tried to seduce Clark, but he resisted. Lois, who had seen it, stormed off angrily so Banshee possessed her and attacked Oliver just as Clark and Chloe arrived. She fought Clark while Chloe burnt her portrait, sending her back to the Underworld. What a strange episode isn't it?"

All laughed and applauded as images of Odessa Rae's Siobhan McDougal aka Silver Banshee appeared on the screen behind Wade as he continued. "On the other side, we have Siobhan Smythe from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Italia Ricci who is married to Robbie Amell, who played Ronnie Raymond on Flash. Anyway, her name is Smythe, so that alone means she has to be a huge jerk, and she was, to Kara, who was constantly bullied by her. Her ancestors had stolen something from a banshee so she had cursed the women to develop a wail if anyone wronged them and also that they would be unlikable. So her surname is Smythe and she is cursed to be unlikable? Damn! How did Winn ever like her?"

All laughed hysterically and applauded as Wade continued. "After Red K Kara got her fired, she sent nasty e-mails to Cat from Kara's laptop but was caught due to her writing pattern, and while drinking, she fell off a roof and that was when she developed her sonic scream, with her aunt explaining about it. She decided to kill Kara for having wronged her and teamed up with Livewire, but Supergirl and Flash beat them both. That's it for this Siobhan. She is pretty strange too."

All laughed and applauded again as images of Italia Ricci's Siobhan Smythe aka Silver Banshee appeard on the screen behind Wade while he said. "I think we should let these two decide who is the better Siobhan aka Silver Banshee."

* * *

Siobhan Smythe walked into the McDougal Inn and looked at the portrait of Siobhan McDougal. With a smirk, she scratched the portrait and Siobhan McDougal crawled out of it with a mad wail as she stood up.

Siobhan Smythe then ran out into the forest and Siobhan McDougal ran after her, until the two Silver Banshees stopped and stared at each other with smirks.

"I am a hateful and very unlikable person due to a combination of my surname being Smythe and a curse placed upon the women of my family", Siobhan Smythe said. "What have you got?"

"I am a murdered woman who returned as a spirit but my body and blood was burnt so the only way to bring me back was to reveal my portrait", Siobhan McDougal said. "And I have a lust for men."

"Can you defeat me?" Siobhan Smythe asked.

"I am pretty sure I can", Siobhan McDougal countered calmly.

"Very well then", Siobhan Smythe said before she unleashed her sonic scream.

Siobhan McDougal unleashed her sonic scream as well. Both the screams clashed and tried to overpower the other, with both Siobhans putting full power into their sonic screams and increasing them little by little.

Eventually, Siobhan McDougal's sonic scream overpowered Siobhan Smythe's sonic scream, making her fall down.

Siobhan McDougal then ran at her but Siobhan Smythe turned around and ran back into McDougal inn, with Siobhan McDougal chasing her.

Siobhan Smythe stopped in front of Siobhan McDougal's portrait and unleashed her sonic scream on it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Siobhan McDougal screamed in horror before she unleashed her sonic scream on Siobhan Smythe.

Siobhan Smythe's sonic scream hit Siobhan McDougal's portrait at full power and shattered it into pieces just as Siobhan McDougal's sonic scream hit Siobhan Smythe at full power and shattered her bones, her skin and all of her internal organs.

Siobhan Smythe fell down, dead, while Siobhan McDougal screamed in horror and agony before her spirit was dragged into the Underworld once more and sealed off forever.

* * *

"Well, that happened", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "It's not that both were equally good. It's that both were equally lame!"

All laughed again and nodded in agreement before applauding as Wade said. "Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 20**

**Arrowverse: 10**

"And score doesn't change at all because it's a tie due to them both being equally lame", Wade said as all laughed again. "So I will see you all next time with another lame round which involves the two lightning fatales."

All applauded as Wade said. "See you all next time."

* * *

**Like Wade said, it's a tie due to them being equally lame.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where the two Livewires clash. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	34. Down to the (Live)Wire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Smallville version will be called Leslie Willis while the Arrowverse version will be called Livewire.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, he is the clear winner. If you think about it, counting out hating Tyrion for being a dwarf and having Tyrion's ex-wife raped and sent off like a whore, Tywin treated him fairly. He gave Tyrion decent power in Westeros and was gonna send him off to the Wall for Joffrey's death. Tyrion demanded 'Trial by Combat.' And he did treat Jamie and Cersei as fairly as one would expect in those times. Not defending him, but that's what it comes off to me like. If someone has a different opinion, no problem. So yeah, Lionel blows all competition out of the park. I am still a Future Trunks fan. He is fuckin' awesome and I find guys with big swords to be badasses as well. I actually find Future Trunks to be the best fighter in the series. Not because he is the most powerful, that would be Goku and Vegeta, but because he's the most efficient. See, Goku wants a good fight and also shows mercy, like he did to Frieza. Vegeta also wants a good fight and he is too arrogant, like when he let Cell reach Perfect Form. Gohan was also too arrogant when he turned SSJ2 and he became very weak later. Future Trunks gets the job done. He got Frieza and King Cold effortlessly. He also destroyed the Androids and Cell in his timeline without wasting time. And in Super, he defeated Dabura, preventing Buu from being reborn. So he's the best for me. Glad you see my point there. Glad you dig that. I'm sure Deathstroke will find another way to torment Oliver. He is just that good. Yes, those two do seem like that now that you say it. Yes, we'll never get another duo like that. No kidding. Smallville Livewire didn't do anything actually. This is just to give Arrowverse a few points to make it a respectful loss. Yes, 300 reviews. Let's see what Wade does. Yes, stay safe. Thanks for the review on 'I won't sort her' too. Yes, the endless amount of such stuff can give us a million ways to kill the bitch. Oh boy! Gladiator doing to her what he did to the Brood? Awesome. As for Vader, I can imagine this- Iris: *babbles nonsense like usual* Vader: *starts force choking Iris* I find your lack of conscience...disturbing *force chokes Iris to death* Yes, enough is enough! Honestly, Barry's behavior around isn't romantic. It is obsessive. His behavior can easily be the grounds for a restraining order. When Bivolo whammied him, he randomly tracked down Eddie and Iris and beat up Eddie. Tells you everything you wanna know. Or in the future, where he always sits in the basement and stares at Iris' picture. A normal person moves on after such a long time. Even if they don't, at least they don't stare at pictures in basements all the time. And yes, I do know that stupid channel. It is disgustingly pro-WestAllen shit. Also, in 3x1, even his mom said he was 'stalking' Iris. So he was stalking her. Anyone who finds this behavior romantic instead of obsessive needs to stay in an asylum until sense is beaten into them. Knowing these WestAllen fanatics, probably make it a permanent stay. Yes, she's the bane of all that's good. Now I'm imagining all of those bad guys killing her, XD! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title. No entrance for this one. The entrances are reserved for awesome fights from now on.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. It's on the list.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. There is one fight in mind to which we will get to after 2 chapters.**

Chapter 34- Down to the (Live)Wire

"And we're back people, with another round", Wade said as he walked up to the stage on the podium while waving at everyone as all applauded for him happily and waved back to him. "Last time we were here, the two equally lame Siobhans aka Silver Banshees managed to take each other down, which is a good thing, as they spared us the cringe and pain they bring us together."

All laughed hysterically and applauded again as Wade said. "Today, the two Leslie Willis aka Livewires will be facing each other to see who is the better one."

All applauded as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Leslie Willis aka Livewire from Smallville, played by Anna Mae Routledge. She had been imprisoned at Black Creek until Tess freed her and made her part of her team. She and Neutron were tasked to follow Davis and when they tracked him down to a garage, Davis became Doomsday and murdered Neutron brutally, making Leslie think that Tess had sent them on a suicide mission to die. She was off the mark, or not, considering it is Doomsday Tess sent them to follow after all. So later, when she and the others regrouped with Tess, she tried to back out, saying she wanted to retire from this mess, for which we can't really blame her. However, Parasite then absorbed her powers, rendering her powerless for trying to betray the team and later, her dead body was found by Emil Hamilton. Her brain had been blown, which meant Tess was probably responsible as she detonated the bomb in Leslie's head. And that's it for Smallville Livewire."

All laughed and applauded as images of Anna Mae Routledge's Leslie Willis aka Livewire appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Leslie Willis aka Livewire from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Brit Morgan. This version was a very controversial shock jock who had been mentored by Cat Grant herself. However, when she went after Supergirl, Cat assigned her to traffic chopper. Her helicopter was caught in a lightning storm. When Supergirl tried to save her, she was struck by lightning and going through her, the now Kryptonian empowered lightning gave Leslie superpowers while also rendering her comatose. However, she woke and went after Cat for what she had done to her, coming into conflict with Supergirl, which was to be expected. The first time, she escaped. The second time, she restrained the heroine with her whips until Supergirl broke a pipe that drenched her with water, negating her abilities. Later, she teamed up with Silver Banshee to take down Supergirl and Flash in the crossover episode but being Supergirl's most popular episode, I'm sure ya all know how that turned out. After that, a scientist abducted her to experiment on her and harness her abilities but Supergirl, Mon-El and James rescued her, with Supergirl reasoning with her and managing to talk her down from killing the scientist. When she saw Kara beaten up by Reign, she went straight and became a waitress with the name of Roseanne. She was recruited by Supergirl to help against Reign when they were going to Fort Rozz due to a blue star in the vicinity that would depower her. Leslie agreed as she wanted to take down Reign. They went together and she battled Reign, sacrificing her life to save Supergirl as she wanted the heroine to survive and take down Reign, which she did by the end of the Season. Last we saw her, Kara and Psi were witnessing her dissolving into electricity. So that's it for Arrowverse Livewire."

All laughed and applauded as images of Brit Morgan's Leslie Willis aka Roseanna aka Livewire appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "So while the round is lame and the winner is obvious, let's have them go at it anyway to get this done with. With the Luthor rounds done, we need to finish up with all of the lame rounds before we get to the awesome stuff again."

All nodded and applauded as Wade said. "Began."

* * *

Leslie Willis was walking around when the street lights in the area all flickered and Livewire's face appeared on the big screen. "Hello, doppelganger. Got to say, hate your fashion sense. Long dark hair. Come on! We lot are supposed to either have long blonde hair or long white hair due to our electricity powers. So I hate your fashion already you bitch!"

"Are you all bark and no bite?" Leslie Willis asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I am both actually, which is very unfortunate for you, honey", Livewire said as electricity shot out of the big screen as well as the street lights, with it slowly coming together as Livewire materialized in the flesh, a cruel, sadistic, smug smirk on her face. "This is me, honey. In the flesh."

"I am going to wipe that smug smile off your face", Leslie Willis said as electricity materialized around her due to her preparing it, and then it was concentrated into a green ball of energy, which she fired at the big screen behind Livewire, destroying it and shattering it into pieces as Livewire shrugged.

"Now you won't be able to boast from that thing again", Leslie Willis said as Livewire nodded mockingly.

"Doesn't mean I'm not better than you", Livewire said before saying. "And seriously? Green electricity? You're a disgrace to my name, you know that?"

Leslie Willis angrily fired another ball of energy but Livewire simply absorbed it and let out a sadistic laugh, horrifying Leslie Willis.

She then materialized electric whips and bound Leslie Willis in them, making her grunt before she laughed too due to her power increase. A small blast of electricity occurred, sending Livewire flying back.

Leslie Willis marched towards her until Livewire transformed into electricity and went into Leslie Willis. At first, Leslie Willis laughed hysterically due to the increase in power. Then she screamed in horror and agony as she was overloaded due to the addition. She then exploded into nothingness as Livewire materialized again.

"That's the advantage recurring villains have over one-offs, honey", Livewire smirked before transforming into electricity and escaping through the street lights.

* * *

"As I said, lame round with obvious winner", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But at least we got this shit done. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 20**

**Arrowverse: 11**

"And now Arrowverse is finally more than a 10", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "So we will see you next time where the versions of Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique try to blow each other up."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "Until next time, people."

* * *

**Like I said, this one was beyond obvious. **

**We need to finish up all the lame rounds before we get to the awesome stuff again. Don't worry, we only have 2 more lame rounds to go before we get to the awesome stuff again.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	35. Bomb voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville version will be called Plastique while Arrowverse version will be called Bette Sans Souci.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, we are. Both actually. No kidding on either of them. Yes, Tywin had his moments. Lionel, let's not talk about it. Glad you agree with me on Trunks. Gohan was very weak in Super though. No kidding on any of them though. Yes, Future Trunks gets the job done. Yes, it depends on how the character is presented really. Yes, your knowledge is right so far. Thanks for the title suggestion. Loved it. Also, what did you think of that little scene I made with Darth Vader and Iris last chapter in my reply to you? Also, check out 'You're a monster, I'm not', as it was your idea. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and title, though I got a slightly better one. Just watch.**

Chapter 35- Bomb voyage

"And we return to this show people, with another lame round", Wade said as he walked to the stage and waved to everyone, who applauded happily and hysterically for him and waved back. "Last time we were here, Livewire from Supergirl in Arrowverse was showing Leslie Willis from Smallville why she is the better one, even if she is annoying and condescending. That was lame round number 2."

All laughed hysterically and applauded as Wade said. "Now we're on lame round number 3, where both versions of Bette Sans Souci aka Plaatique will battle each other."

All applauded as Wade said. "So one side, we have Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique from Smallville, played by Jessica Parker Kennedy, who also played Nora West-Allen, Barry's and Iris' daughter from the future, in the Flash. And like Iris, she was a nosy bitch too and she kept going back to Thawne even after knowing that he murdered her grandma. See, that's why I have no sympathy for her being erased from existence. The bitch had it coming."

All laughed hysterically and nodded in agreement as Wade continued. "Still, imagine how Barry and Sack of Shit Iris, as Flashraven has appropriately named her, would react on meeting this Bette."

All laughed hysterically, almost falling from their chairs, as Wade said. "Anyway, she was an inmate of Black Creek but was let out. She blew up a bus to get rid of Tess and was found by Chloe, Clark and Davis, who tried to help her out. She framed a friend of hers called Tommy to take the blame of the explosion, and killed him as well. Later, she accidentally revealed her powers to Chloe and tried to kill her but Clark stopped her. Later, Tess recruited her for her team. Then Bette was tasked with tracking down Davis Bloome aka Doomsday, but as we covered in last chapter, one team member was murdered, so Leslie Willis aka Livewire showed doubt, and was killed as a result, while Bette defended Tess, saying she trusted her. However, on finding out about the bombs in their heads, she had Parasite defuse them and turned on Tess, torturing, and this time even Clark couldn't reach through to her. However, Oliver shot her shoulder and took her down. In Season 10, she joined Rick's Suicide Squad and went to Egypt, disguising herself as a servant and marking Carter Hall. Later, she was present when Deadshot was freed by Rick. But that's it for her really."

All applauded as images of Jessica Parker Kennedy's Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique from The Flash in Arrowverse, played by Kelly Frye. This version was a bombs specialist in the military who had shrapnel lodged into her from an explosion in Afghanistan. The Particle Accelerator explosion gave her powers so the jackass called Wade Eiling started experimenting on her. She escaped, however, and later also turned Barry's suit into a bomb, making him strip naked. Not something any woman can do."

All laughed hysterically at that as Wade continued. "S.T.A.R. Labs managed to develop gloves for her that would allow her to touch stuff without turning it into a bomb, but Harrison Wells, who was actually Eobard Thawne obviously, urged her to go out and confront Eiling by herself to take him down. And she did just that, killing all of his men. However, the Flash then arrived and urged her to stop. In that moment, Eiling shot her and killed her, with her body turning into a nuclear bomb. Barry then ran on water to dump her and escape the explosion. Honestly, she was a good person who got a shitty deal in life. And Cisco definitely had a crush on her. Poor guy."

All nodded and then applauded as images of Kelly Frye's Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Now let them both go at it and see who is the better one."

* * *

Plastique and Bette Sans Souci faced each other, both glaring at each other.

"I am better than you. I was actually a villain", Plastique snarled at Bette Sans Souci. "You were just a goody two shoes and poor girl."

"You were a poor girl too in your first appearance, even if you did do shitty stuff", Bette Sans Souci said to Plastique. "And you were just 'ugh.' Why didn't you accept any help? It was the better deal."

"I like being bad", Plastique said.

"And you wonder why I think I am the better one", Bette Sans Souci said. "I had a conscience and just got a shitty deal in my life. I should have not listened to Wells of course, but he is a manipulative bastard, so no wonder I did."

"You could have been a recurring bad guy or good guy", Plastique said to her. "But you were killed off right in your first appearance."

"Yeah, that's true", Bette Sans Souci agreed with Plastique for once. "But you didn't appear that much either. First time, you were not a very threatening villain and a 'talking to' managed to stop you. Second time, it took a team up for you to even be threatening. Third time, all you had to was mark a guy. Nothing more and nothing less."

Plastique angrily fired a blast at Bette Sans Souci. However, Bette Sans Souci managed to raise her hand in time, channeling her power through it. Her power deflected Plastique's blast and hit her, sending her rolling on the ground.

Bette Sans Souci then walked towards her and touched her, turning her into a bomb.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Plastique screamed before an explosion occurred, knocking her out.

* * *

"And that happened", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Smallville Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique may have been a comic accurate villain, but Arrowverse Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique was a decently done character even in just one episode with a conscience, so she won. Scoreboard."

**Smallville: 20**

**Arrowverse: 12**

"And Arrowverse got another one", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Now we just have one more lame round to go, where both of the Morgan Edges battle."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Like I said, Smallville Bette was a decent recurring villain but Arrowverse Bette was a better done character so she won.**

**See you all next time where both the Morgan Edges clash with each other. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	36. The Edge of Cruelty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Smallville version will be called Edge and Arrowverse version will be called Morgan. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, I feel bad for her too. No kidding, not all powers are. Smallville Bette was just your typical bad guy. This is the last lame round. After this, we get back to the awesome stuff. Shazam huh! Yeah, he can work, though I'm also lost on the timeline for that one. Nice pun, XD! I think he should use Force Choke so he can use this line, don't you think? Thanks for the review on 'You're a monster, I'm not' as well. Vigilante was another scumbag. They could have, but the healing factor shocked him for a bit. Yes, Vince is a delusional scumbag now, nothing more and nothing less. Thanks for that idea bro. We'll see how it goes. And thanks for having faith in me. She was in 'Walking Dead' too. And she is awesome in interviews. She also has a video on her Instagram where she is reacting to some lines of Prince John from the animated Disney 'Robin Hood' film, and it will give you a laugh. Yes, she was decent in Season 5, then Season 6 onwards I disliked her and after 6x14, she is nothing more than a villain to me. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title. Oh yes, Wade will agree. Smallville Plastique's own inner powers protected her from completely being blown to bits, hence she was just KO'ed. She did go out of range. My bad, didn't explain it.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yes, I remember and thanks still. I actually have a different one from a different Guest but thanks still.**

Chapter 36- The Edge of Cruelty

"And we're back people", Wade said as he stood on the podium and waved to everyone while they applauded hysterically for him and waved back, while also noticing four tied up people on their knees. "Last time we were here, Arrowverse Bette was showing the Smallville version that being a layered character is better than being a one-dimensional bad guy. Now isn't that right?"

All laughed, then nodded, and then applauded hysterically.

Wade then pointed at the four tied up people and said. "Now you must be wondering who these idiots are, and why they're here. Well, I'm gonna tell you."

Taking a deep breath, Wade said. "So, Shantel VanSanten, who you all know starred as Patty Spivot in Season 2 of The Flash, posted on her Twitter that she missed her character. Not that I can blame her, I miss her too, as she was awesome."

All nodded as Wade then continued. "However, these WestAllen fanatics can't let anyone do anything peacefully. See, they harassed for posting that, spewing their WestAllen logic, which we all know is anything but logic."

All laughed at that as Wade turned to the four and asked. "Tell me, why do you harass others for liking another ship so much? You got everything you wanted you sick fucks, Barry and Iris are married, they even have a daughter from the future. Now yes, she is erased, but she will come back obviously. So why do you get your loins wet from anger when Barry and Caitlin share a scene or if someone comments they like Barry more with someone other than Iris?! Why can't you just sail peacefully on your toxic ship?! Huh?!"

"Patty was only with Barry because Iris was mourning Eddie at the time!" One of them cried out.

"Ah, that shit", Wade said as he walked to the fanatic. "Well, you see, Barry wasn't romantically interested at all in Iris during the beginning of Season 2, at least not on screen. Even Joe told him to try out something new. And what does Iris mourning Eddie have to do with Barry's love life? He chose to move on with Patty. If he was anything like he used to be in Season 1 around Iris, he would still be stalking and obsessing over her due as he worships the ground she walks on. And honestly, if the writers hadn't written her off due to Shantel being in Shooter, Spallen could easily have been endgame, you sick fucks. But obviously, you all live in eternal misery so you have to tear others down to make yourself feel better."

The fanatic burst into tears as another one said. "I didn't love it when she was on the show."

"So was harassing her over it necessary you sick bitch", Wade snarled and the fanatic shivered in fright.

"I didn't realize she was in the show as no one talks about her. Shows how irrelevant the character was. Sad", another one said and Wade now towered this one, making them regret their words immediately.

"Well, you see, no one mentions it because the stupid writers are obsessed with the unhealthy pairing called WestAllen, which is incest obviously, so they try their best to make it look like no other relationship of Barry happened. No different from what they did for Olicity in Arrow and Clana in Smallville", Wade said to them. "And you also came at Aragorn's friend NeoTyson for calling out you lot for harassing Shantel. Shame on you and your WestAllen logic. Oh! And if you think WestAllen isn't incest, then are you also okay with Woody Allen marrying his adopted daughter?"

At this point, the fanatic had no response at all as the last one said. "She didn't even spell her character's name right. Like who is Patry? Like her character, she doesn't exist."

"It's an honest mistake, moron. You could have pointed it out nicely", Wade told the fanatic. "One of Avril Lavigne's music videos say 'Officia Music Video', so mistakes happen."

The fanatic started. "Well then Avril is also an id-"

"Shut up!" Wade roared at the fanatic as he pointed his gun. "I convinced Aragorn not to bring in his Nicolas Cage this time. But if you say one bad word about Avril Lavigne, Aragorn will bring in Nicolas Cage and it will be much more brutal than the last 2 times combined. Aragorn is in love with Avril, and one bad word about her will send him over the edge."

The fanatic shut up wisely, remembering what had happened to Thunder and the two Guests with him and the Guest after that who had been brought face to face with Nicolas Cage on this show.

Wade then cut their bonds and said. "I'm letting you go."

They gasped, clearly shocked as Wade pointed backstage and said. "Go out from there. Like I said, I'm letting you go."

Still in shock, they got up and slowly staggered towards backstage when they heard a metallic sound coming from there. They backed off in horror as Logan emerged from backstage, a snarl on his face, his claws out.

One of the fanatics looked at Wade and exploded. "But you said-"

"I said I'm letting you go. Never said anything about my BFF", Wade said and all of them burst into tears of horror and frustration as Logan snarled. "I heard you were harassing an actress for no reason at all, bub."

They all fell to their knees in horror as Logan roared and leapt at them, swinging his claws. After a few minutes, all left of the four fanatics was blood and guts on the ground and on Logan, who was covered too.

The audience gave the scene a standing ovation.

"And that ends it", he said as he walked off. "Don't contact me Wade, unless it's to rip apart more of these morons."

"Understood, Hugh", Wade said as all laughed. "Now, time to come on topic. This time, both versions of Morgan Edge will battle. You would have thought I'd use Edge's entrance given that, but not interested."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Morgan Edge from Smallville, played by Rutger Hauer and Patrick Bergin. Oh! And Rutger Hauer was also William Earle in Batman Begins. This version was Lionel's childhood friend who helped him murder his parents and they split the money, with him becoming a crime lord. In Season 3, Red K Clark stole money from one of his gangs so he approached him, offering him a job. Clark turned him down at first but later accepted due to Lana having found him, and did do the job but was brought to his senses by Jonathan, so that was the end, or so he thought. Edge came to Smallville and demanded the package, taking Jonathan and Martha hostage to make Clark comply, which he did, giving Morgan his own blood. Lionel wanted the source, so Edge's thugs brought Clark to Metropolis, putting him in the back of a truck. As Lionel walked there, a recovered Clark used Heat Vision to blow up the truck, making Lionel think Edge was trying to kill him. A shoot out occurred and Edge fell into the water on being shot by Lionel's security. But he had survived and had plastic surgery done on himself, turning from Rutger to Patrick. He conspired with Lionel to break Lex's psyche and discredit him. Lex shot him and he speeded his car into Clark, which we all know how it turns out. We don't know what happened to him after this. The end."

All laughed and applauded as images of Hauer's and Bergin's Edge appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have Morgan Edge from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Adrian Pasdar, who also played Glenn Talbot aka Graviton in the amazing Agents of SHIELD, which is much better than the entire Arrowverse combined, just like Smallville. Anyway, this version was a poor man's Max Lord, who himself was a poor man's Lex Luthor. Lena bought CatCo instead of him, angering him. And this guy also bombed a waterfront so he could rebuild it with high rise residencies. Kara later flew him to the middle of a ship and left him there. He filed an anti-trust lawsuit to thwart Lena but Samantha had it dismissed. He tried to kill Lena but was stopped by Guardian and arrested. That's it for this guy."

All laughed and applauded as images of Pasdar's Edge appeared on the screen behind Wade while he said. "Now let them decide who has the Edge over the other."

All laughed and applauded at the pun as Wade waved to them and said. "Begin!"

* * *

Morgan arrived where he had been asked to by Edge, and he was all alone, as he thought too highly of himself.

"He had said meet me in the back of the truck", Morgan muttered to himself as he saw a truck. "There's a truck right over there. I think I'm supposed to go to the back of that."

So he walked to the back of the truck but looked around, finding no one there. Then he saw a bomb and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

Before he could run out, the truck exploded into pieces, vaporizing him instantly in the explosion.

From a corner, Edge and his men laughed hysterically as Edge lowered the detonator and said. "This guy is stupider than I thought. He is prone to emotions and does things without thinking. At least I think things through."

All of his men nodded and then they walked off together.

* * *

"Well, that happened", Wade said as all laughed hysterically and applauded. "While Adrian Pasdar is awesome, his version was an idiot who didn't look like he put much thought into anything, while the Smallville version at least used his brain. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 21**

**Arrowverse: 12**

"And Smallville is back on its winning streak", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Next time, two really awesome magicians from both the shows will be trying to put the other under their spell."

All applauded hysterically, knowing the two people Wade was referring to, as he said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done. The fanatics who harassed Shantel got what they deserved, and so did Arrowverse Edge. **

**And this ends the lame rounds at last. Next chapter onwards, we get back to the awesome stuff again.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where John Constantine and Zatanna Zatarra try put the other under their spell. And I know Smallville had a Constantine but he only appeared once in the Season 11 comics so I feel Zatanna will be a better match. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	37. The Dabbler and The Mistress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, very quick. Oh yes, you should be thankful. And if you noticed, 3 of the 4 lame rounds involved Supergirl characters. Yes, fuck off fanatics! Poor Shantel can't even express her enjoyment of being a part of the show without these sick fucks coming at her. She was the best pairing/potential pairing for Barry for me and definitely a good character. Some idiots called her obnoxious, emotionally unstable and annoying but those are WestAllen fanatics who transferred their toxic idol Iris' flaws into her because they are too delusional to see Iris is a toxic bitch. Oh yes, I love Barry with Patty, Caitlin, Kara and S1/S2 Felicity and like him with Linda, but with Iris, I don't get any kind of feeling, because the relationship is toxic. Yes, I wish that happened too. Glad Logan was welcome *grins* Oh yes, he is here. Well, let's just say this round ends in a surprising manner *winks* Thanks for the title suggestion too. You stay safe as well. And thanks for the review on 'Defeating the Anti-Monitor' too. Glad it was fun. Yes, I love that shit too. Yes, I love the effect of the power too. Glad James screaming like a little bitch was the icing on the cake. I actually added that bit for you. Yes, it would be awesome to see all of these characters take Arrowverse Anti-Monitor down. He is like a burnt person on life support, nothing dangerous. Dante, Chuck Norris, Shaggy and One Punch Man are the best alternatives. I think Ant-Man can just shrink Anti-Monitor for all eternity like the heroes did to him in Crisis Part 5. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review and title suggestion, though there's a slightly better one. I do like the theory. Thanks. I will have Wade mention it.**

Chapter 37- The Dabbler and The Mistress

A non-lethal pyro explosion occurred as Wade appeared, jumping happily, while Metalingus played-

"I've been defeated and brought down

Dropped to my knees when hope ran out

The time has come to change my ways

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life

A bitter place and a broken dream

And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind"

Wade waved to the audience happily as they waved back and applauded while he walked to them and high-fived those in the front seat as the song continued-

"I'll never long for what might have been

And now regret won't waste my life again

I won't look back

I'll fight to remain"

Wade then kneeled down as the song continued-

"On this day it's so real to me

Everything has come to life"

Then his name 'Deadpool' appeared on the screen and he lifted his hands, looking like he was lifting his own name as all applauded hysterically.

"Another chance to chase a dream

Another chance to feel

Chance to feel alive"

The music then slowly died down as the applause reduced, while Wade walked to the podium and said. "Edge is one of the people on WWE I genuinely respect, so this was awesome. Thanks to the Guest who suggested that."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So last time we were here, Smallville Edge was showing Arrowverse Edge why he has an Edge over him."

All laughed and applauded as Wade said. "Now that was the end of the lame rounds. Now obviously, we could have some more of them like the Maggie Sawyers, but we all know Smallville Maggie Sawyer would win because at least she wasn't used for a pointless lesbian romance arc."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "So now, Zatanna Zatarra and John Constantine will face each other."

All applauded hysterically and it looked like the building would explode, so Wade had to raise his hand to calm everyone down. "Calm down people."

They did, as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Zatanna Zatarra from Smallville, played by the hot and sexy Serinda Swan. She first appeared in Season 8 at Chloe's birthday party, granting her a wish. That made Chloe transform into Lois, and later, she accidentally granted Clark's wish of being normal too, making him forget his powers. She actually wanted to steal back her father's book from the Luthor family, and Oliver helped her. She tried to use it to bring her father back, giving her own life in the process, but she was convinced not to, as her father had died so she could live. So she apologized for her actions and gave Oliver her number to call if he needed help. In Season 9, she tried to seduce Clark, but his love for Lois was stronger. A boy called Alec read a comic book her father had enchanted when he was young and became the superhero Stephen Swift, though the guy could become the evil Devillicus if betrayed, so she brought him back to normal with a counter curse, and told Clark to let Lois know how lucky she is. In Season 10, she sent everyone enchanted alcohol for Clark's and Lois' bachelor/bachelorette party, and they all did weird stuff during the night, though this led to Ollie and Chloe finally marrying, so there's that. In Season 11 comics, she and Constantine saved Rachel Roth from Brother Blood and she handed Rachel to the Titans. She then joined the DEO and helped them out a lot till the end. That's it for her."

All applauded as images of Serinda Swan's Zatanna Zatarra appeared on the screen behind Wade while he continued. "On the other side, we have John Constantine from the Arrowverse, played by the amazing Matt Ryan. There is speculation that the Constantine in Smallville is this guy, as he can travel through the Multiverse, but it's just speculation. He had his own show in the beginning, where it was shown how he accidentally damned a girl called Astra Logue to Hell, making him lock himself up in an asylum to punish himself, though after remembering a promise, he decided to leave the asylum and return to help out. Before that, in the Arrow Season 4 flashbacks, he also met Oliver and transferred a spell onto him for protection. This guy has gone up against some bad people and demons like Felix Faust and Pazuzu. He even knows Lucifer from the Lucifer show, played by Tom Ellis. He also saved Sara's soul in Season 4, and the only reason he was afraid of Darkh was plot. With how awesome he is, Darkh is nothing more than a dot to him. In Legends of Tomorrow Season 3, he helped out Sara few more times, before finally joining the team in Season 4, but by then, the show had gone to shit levels and even he wasn't enough to salvage it. And that's it for this guy."

All applauded as images of Matt Ryan's John Constantine appeared on the screen while Wade said. "Now we can let them both decide who is the better one at magic."

* * *

Zatanna Zatarra was reading her father's book when out of her closet stepped John Constantine.

"You do realize where you came from", Zatanna pointed out. "It's creepy."

"Oh it was just for the round, luv, won't be doing it again", Constantine assured as Zatanna stood up to face him.

"Leets yb dnuob!" She said and conjured chains managed to bind Constantine, making him grunt a little.

"That was surprising", Constantine said.

"But so is this."

Zatanna turned around to see another Constantine walking towards her, a smirk on his face. She looked back and the Constantine who had been bound by her chains had disappeared into nothingness.

"Used a duplicity spell and an illusion to cover my own location", Constantine told her. "So I didn't actually enter your house through a closet. I'm not a creepo."

"That is reassuring", Zatanna said as she telekinetically brought John closer to her and lifted him up.

John then put a hand on her head and said. "Sleep."

She staggered back, letting him go, as she felt drowsy, until she chanted something on herself and was back to normal.

She then fired a blast of fire at him while Constantine fired back. His blast overpowered hers and she staggered back a little.

He then lifted her up by telekinesis and threw her down again, making her groan.

"You can't win, luv", Constantine told her. "You still haven't gone through the book fully, while I am an occasional dabbler in the Dark Arts and a lot of other stuff. Plus, while you did give Smallville its funniest episode with your enchanted alcohol, I am the only reason Legends of Tomorrow still airs."

Zatanna got up and using a spell, ignited multiple candles.

"I know where this is going", Constantine said with a smirk as he smacked his lips.

"Come here", Zatanna said seductively with a smirk and John did. He could fight this, but chose not to.

Then their lips crashed in a passionate kiss as their one night stand began. Constantine picked Zatanna up and carried her to the bed. And there, he used his mouth, tongue and fingers to give her much more pleasure than she could ever have imagined.

Later, they lay on the bed together as a very satisfied and exhausted Zatanna said. "You have made me so happy that I am giving you the win."

"I told you luv, I am an occasional dabbler in everything", Constantine said with a cheeky smirk.

* * *

"Okay, that happened", Wade said as all groaned, then laughed hysterically. "But then again, its Constantine and Zatanna, so that was to be expected."

All nodded, laughed and applauded as Wade said. "Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 21**

**Arrowverse: 13**

"And Arrowverse gets another", Wade said as all applauded. "But next time, it may not be so lucky, as Red K Kara takes on Red K Clark."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Aw come on! It was always gonna end in sex. Its Constantine and Zatanna people. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Red K Clark and Red K Kara clash. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	38. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad it was better than you expected. Yes, it is Constantine's style and he and Zatanna have a romantic history in the comics. No kidding, they wasted Serinda Swan on that show which they pretend never happened. Yes, he could have saved Arrow Season 4. LOL! Yes I did. Thanks a lot and glad you feel that way about me. Yes, only in the rehearsal. Oh yeah, now Kal will teach the egotist Red K Kara a lesson *grins* Thanks for the title. I actually had decided on the same title. And the corona mess got worse in my country. A celebrity in my country returned from London, evaded airport security using her connections, and then threw parties in 2 cities secretly, and several politicians attended both parties. And guess what? She tested positive for coronavirus. The politicians all had meetings with other politicians, including my State's Chief Minister, and one even met the President. So now all the politicians and even the President of my country are in quarantine. Even the Health Minister attended one of these parties. These idiots, including the celebrity, have now made the situation far worse. The celebrity has become a super spreader now. Can you believe this shit? Now the infection rate has risen to about 400, with 4 dead. Very, very sorry to hear about your great uncle and aunt and family friend. Fuck the corona! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Really? Didn't know that on Zari. I actually want to get done with this story quickly now, and I don't want to pit every single character, so probably not. Sorry. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and title suggestion, though I had decided on a different one. Yes, that, and Kal is just too awesome. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yes, you're right, we know nothing of him. It is just speculation of course, but something might have happened. **

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. I'm not saying anything to Constantine, but I'm insulting Season 4's horrible writing. Yes, I heard of that.**

Chapter 38- Seeing Red

"And we're back on air, people", Wade said as he walked to the stage and waved to everyone as all laughed, applauded and waved back. "Last time we were here, Constantine and Zatanna decided sex was better than fighting. But when is that not the case?"

All laughed hysterically and nodded before applauding as Wade said. "Anyway, this time, both the Kryptonians with their own shows will clash. What's the difference from before you ask? Well, the difference is both are on Red Kryptonite."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Red K Clark or as he calls himself, Kal, from Smallville, played by Tom Welling obviously. He first appeared in 2x4 when Clark wore the high school ring, which had Red Kryptonite in it. Immediately, he was a smooth flirt, wooing both Lana and the hot newcomer Jessie. He then went on a date with Lana and ditched her for Jessie, all the while buying awesome stuff and driving bikes. He also kicked the asses of some bouncers. He also ragged on Lionel and a FBI agent, before his dad and Pete brought him back to normal. Later, when Pete and Chloe were infected, Pete slipped a Red K rock into Clark's jacket and Kal was back. He was gonna have sex with Chloe when he took off his jacket and came back to normal. In the Season 2 finale, after the barn was accidentally blown up by him due to destroying his space ship and his mom losing the baby, Clark put on Chloe's high school ring and became Kal again, robbing banks in Metropolis in Season 3, and working with Morgan Edge, until Jonathan got powers from Jor-El and brought him back. In Season 4, Alicia gave him a Red K necklace which made him run off with her to Las Vegas, where he married her and almost had sex with her until she felt guilty and removed the necklace. Then Kal returned in Season 6 when Lois, who had put on Red K lipstick, kissed him, and he ruined the Lexana engagement party, no more than the bitch Lana deserved. Hope he had dissed her and permanently left her too after that like in Aragorn's one-shot. Martha then used the Green Kryptonite to make him sweat, getting the Red K put of his system. Last time we saw him was Season 9, where he joined with Zod of all people until being brought back to normal. Wish we could have more of this guy. He spoke what he and the audience felt for almost all of the time."

Images of Tom Welling's Red K Clark aka Kal appeared on the screen behind Wade as all applauded hysterically while Wade said. "On the other side, we have Red K Kara from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Melissa Benoist obviously. She got Red K in her system due to Maxwell Lord's BS, and she got a huge ego boost from that, thinking of herself as a Goddess better than everyone, and dissing Alex and J'onn and a lot of other people. She even threw Cat Grant off the rooftop and actually made her scared for a few seconds. And she got Siobhan Smythe fired, which was a good thing. Anyway, in the end, J'onn had to reveal his true form to fight her. He managed to knock her down effortlessly, one of the few times the show treated him with respect, and then Alex used the machine they had made with Max's help to bring Kara back to normal. And that's it for Red K Kara. We have never seen her again after that, fortunately."

Images of Melissa Benoist's Red K Kara aka Red K Supergirl appeared on the screen behind Wade as all laughed and applauded while he said. "Now we will let them decide who embraces their dark side better and makes better use of it."

* * *

Kal walked out of the Luthor Mansion, a happy smile on his face. He had dissed Lana and ended things between them permanently, and then he, Chloe and Lois had agreed to be in a three-way relationship, with both women sharing Clark as he truly loved both of them too much to choose and both of them truly loved him.

That was when he saw Red K Kara hovering in the air and said. "Oh! It's you!"

"I am much better than you on Red K", Red K Kara said to him. "I actually tried to make use of my potential. I tried to be a Goddess. I dissed Alex, J'onn and Cat, and was a nice one-episode villain until I got taken down."

"Red Kryptonite gave you an ever growing ego", Kal told her as she glared at him. "And while you were a good one-episode villain, you were very annoying too due to the ego issues that thing gave you. And you copied a scene of Christopher Reeve's Superman when you used dry fruits to shatter a bunch of beer bottles in a bar. So original. But that's your show obviously, always copying and gender-bending better stuff."

Red K Kara roared angrily. "And what did you do exactly on Red K?"

"Well, for one, gave Smallville its best and funniest episodes. Never forget, I am very loved and wanted more than you", Kal said with a smirk. "Whenever I came, my actions were, to an extent, justified. When you came, Kara was in a good place in her life when you came, other than Astra being dead and Non still being out there."

Red K Kara then listened as Kal said. "First time I came, Clark was stressed out by my own secret as well as my obsession with Lana, and wanting to be popular. So I reacted to that. Second time, it was kind of the same. Third time, Clark wanted to feel better, and I was rebellious as always, so I decided going over the edge was the best option. Oh! And I was 16, yet with the money I stole, I got a date with a hot car dealer who was obviously about 25. Shows how awesome I am."

Red K Kara could only glare as Kal continued. "After that, all I can say is Clark did truly love Alicia, in spite of what the show wants everyone to believe, so I fulfilled his heart's deepest desires, running off with her to Vegas to marry her. In Season 6, Clark was stressed to his limit due to the Lexana wedding and keeping his secret, along with his burgeoning affection for Lois as well as deep feelings for Chloe, so I returned, dissed Lex, also said some stuff to Lana, had fun with Lois, and also revealed my feelings for Chloe. In Season 9, yeah I went over the edge, but that was one time. I am very loved, unlike you, because I am a fun guy who can do whatever he wants, while you are an egotist."

"I will be a Goddess!" Red K Kara roared angrily.

"I won't let you, as I wanna have some more fun", Kal quipped with a smirk.

Red K Kara flew down at him as he ran towards her. Being faster, he managed to get behind her and grabbing her cape, slammed her to the ground, weakening her severely as she groaned.

"Like I said, I can have as much fun now as I want, and you shouldn't get in the way", Kal said before running off as Red K Kara lost consciousness.

* * *

"Of course that was to be expected", Wade said as all laughed and applauded hysterically for Kal. "Red K Kara's ego just keeps growing and growing, while Kal just wants to be free of his secret and have fun without any care for consequences. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 22**

**Arrowverse: 13 **

"And Smallville's winning streak is back", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Next time we meet, the two versions of Winslow Schott aka Toyman will clash."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Like Wade said, Red K Kara is an egotist, while Kal is just fun.**

**As for both Clois and Chlark happening, I just have something for both the pairings and my one-shot 'Made for each other' had ended with Clark ending up with both Lois and Chloe. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter where the Toymen try to toy with each other. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	39. I don't wanna grow up, I'm a crazy Toyma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville version will be called Toyman while Arrowverse version will be called Winslow Schott Sr.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, this was a blowout and Supergirl and Kara sure will never stand up to Smallville and Clark. As for this one, I know exactly how it will go. You will consider one of these two a hero after reading this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion but another Guest gave a slightly better one so I'm going with that. Glad it's understandable. There are exactly 8 more chapters to go after this one. No, that celebrity isn't all there. No kidding, such gobshites not heeding warnings are annoying as they are putting a lot of people in jeopardy. My country is going into lockdown, though my parents can still move around, as both of them are doctors. Now I've lost a lot of respect for Evangeline Lilly after hearing this. Sophie Turner slammed her a while ago for that comment. Go Queen in the North! Sorry to hear that. No idea. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and title suggestion. I agree. Yes, I did hear.**

Chapter 39- I don't wanna grow up, I'm a crazy Toyman

"This is getting old, isn't it?" Wade asked as he walked back up to the stage while waving at everyone as they laughed, applauded and waved back. "Good thing there is not much left to do now either."

Stopping at the podium he said. "Last time we were here, Red K Clark aka Kal was teaching Red K Kara a lesson in manners."

All laughed at the reminder as he said. "Well this time, two versions of Winslow Schott aka Toyman will clash with each other to see who is the more sinister one."

All applauded as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Winslow Schott aka Toyman from Smallville, played by Chris Gauthier. This version was a Queen Industries worker, turning in huge profits, until his mental instability made Oliver fire him. Years later, Lex hired him as an assassin to kill Oliver and Tess for betraying him. He planted a Kryptonite bomb at the meeting, though Oliver survived. He also put a Kryptonite bomb on top of the Daily Planet to blow up Metropolis. He went to the hospital to kill Oliver and tried to use a time bomb disguised as a toy. However, Oliver freed himself and tied him up instead, making him tell him where Lex was. Oliver then used that very toy to kill Lex and frame Winslow, who escaped by using a powder that caused a power shut down. Oh! And Lana absorbed the Kryptonite from the Daily Planet bomb and now because she couldn't stay around Clark, she left, this time permanently. Thank you Winslow. In Season 9, he tried to blow up a Queen Industries factory but Clark saved the hostages. He also used a toy replica of his to threaten Oliver at a gala but Clark used Heat Vision to destroy that replica. Chloe tracked him down and had him arrested, where Tess shot him in the kneecap for almost killing Oliver and then gave him John Corben's heart to play with. In Season 10, it was revealed Toyman has connected himself to powerful people. He mind-controlled Courtney Whitmore to do his organization's bidding, and later was confronted by Lois Lane, who had Clark's powers for one day. He said if she didn't listen to him, he would send his powerful companions to kill Clark, so she was mind-controlled by him. But the sun set before she could take down Clark, returning his powers. He confronted Winslow, who now knew who he was, but Winslow wouldn't reveal it to the public, as he had games to play. And he gave assignments to all the members of his group called the 'Marionette Ventures', siccing them on Clark and the other heroes. Nothing came of it thought strangely, in the Season 11 comics. He did appear in the Season 11 comics when Lois questioned him about Prankster, whom he dismissed as a pathetic imitation of him. He also said Oswald had no sense of gamesmanship and cheated a lot. Anyway, that's it for this guy."

All applauded as images of Christ Gauthier's Winslow Schott aka Toyman appeared on the screen behind Wade who continued. "On the other side, we have Winslow Schott Sr. aka Toyman from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Henry Czerny. He was Winn's father, and was a good one for some time, taking Winn to his shop as well. But soon, he became a paranoid, abusive sociopath, abusing them both, so Winn was eventually put in foster care. When his boss Chester Dunholtz stole his designs to get rich, he sent a teddy bear planted with a bomb to have him killed, but his assistant opened it and died instead. In Season 1, he escaped and asked Winn to meet him. Winn did, though Winslow arrived as a toy replica, and when FBI agents tried to shoot him, nothing happened due to it being a toy replica. He managed to trap Supergirl to save a child but it was just a Supergirl doll in reality. He later manipulated Winn into trying to shoot Dunholtz but Kara saved everyone and he was sent to prison, where he died. In Season 5, his digitized consciousness was placed in the DEO's servers when Winn's doppelganger did the same. In order to help his actual son out, he played a song familiar to both of them. They eventually met face to face, and Winslow attempted to help Winn, but to no avail. Winn eventually went into the digital space, first meeting his father who was trapped. After a brief fight between the two Winns, the Earth-Prime Winn unlocked his father, who admitted his pride in how his son had turned out, and held the other Winn down as his son deleted both of the deceased men from the digital space. And that's it for this guy."

All applauded as images of Henry Czerny's Winslow Schott Sr. aka Toyman appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "Let these men decide who makes toys better."

* * *

Toyman and Winslow Schott Sr. faced each other in a factory, smirks on both their faces.

"I'm a better character than you", Winslow Schott Sr. boasted. "Unlike you, I had a decent backstory connecting me to one of the main characters, that being my son, and in the end, I did redeem myself."

"You redeemed yourself in the typical Arrowverse fashion", Toyman countered. "A redemption that made no sense. The only villain in the entire Arrowverse with a well done redemption was Slade Wilson. Like all Arrowverse characters, you are written inconsistently, confusing the poor viewers."

"Still better than you, as your Marionette Ventures didn't really amount to anything in the end", Winslow Schott Sr. countered.

"I agree, but making them alone makes me better than you", Toyman told him. "And I was an efficient villain whose schemes did make sense, unlike you, as your schemes only succeeded because of bad writing, no different from Ricardo Diaz. And I was responsible for Lana Lang leaving the show permanently. Makes me a hero in a way. So I'm better than you."

Winslow Schott Sr. roared angrily and tossed Toyman a teddy bear, who himself tossed him a clapping monkey.

He then caught the teddy bear as it exploded, while Winslow Schott Sr. was about to catch the clapping monkey but it exploded before he could catch it.

Both were blown up.

However, both were actually just toy replicas. The real persons weren't there at all.

* * *

Winslow Schott Sr. was in his lair, wondering what to do, when suddenly, an arrow with a mind control device hit him, placing him under control. Behind him, Vordigan lowered his bow and said. "You work for us now."

* * *

In his lair, Toyman laughed hysterically. "Well, my Marionette Ventures did amount to something in this round."

* * *

"So as you can all see, Toyman won this round, as expected", Wade said as all applauded. "He was actually menacing, while Winslow Schott Sr. was just lame. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 23 **

**Arrowverse: 13 **

"Well clearly, Smallville is winning again", Wade said. "Let's see if it wins next time, where two Kryptonian destroyers clash."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Honestly, I heard the Arrowverse version got redeemed in Season 5 but I read about it and it's just like all other Arrowverse redemptions to me (minus Slade that is), senseless. Smallville Toyman was a much better villain whose schemes succeeded because he was smart, not because of bad writing. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter, where Samantha Arias aka Reign takes on Davis Bloome aka Doomsday. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	40. Harbingers of Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. *Laughs hysterically* Okay, that was awesome, thanks for that, and I won't be surprised if CW actually does what you say. I heard they redeemed Randal too in LoT Season 5. But no matter how many villains they redeem, they can't redeem the biggest villains of the Arrowverse- themselves. And I imagined Guggie doing that thing with the darts you said, and it made me fall of my chair laughing. It's too hilarious. No kidding. I think it's a good choice for you. Yeah, not your best titles, though they were still fine. Thanks still.** **Reign's speed will help even the match a bit. Oh! Also Smallville Toyman made Lana leave permanently. How could he not win after that? Okay what the fuck? What is wrong with these people? Once the corona mess ends, someone should put a beat down on these sick fucks who are treating this as a joke. And thanks for the review on 'Consequences for Iris West' too, as well as the congratulations. Yes, 100 stories are here. Yup, kill off Iris, multiple times. It might just be. No kidding, CW has a hard-on for toxic stuff. Glad you liked Patty dealing out justice. And it is some nice irony that Barry's best love interest (in my opinion) got rid of his worst one by arresting her. Wasn't HR's biggest fan but yes, much better than Iris for sure. My favorite Wellses counting out Thawne-Wells are Harry (he is awesome) and Sherloque too, as he was at least useful, and exposed Nora. No kidding, her death would make it all much better, but knowing these showrunners, they would find a way to ruin it even without Iris. I've been thinking about it. We will see how many scenarios it gets to, as long as all of Iris' deaths are satisfying. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Just posted a prototype version of it called 'Consequences for Iris West.' **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review as well as title suggestion. Doomsday did adapt to Kryptonite, so magic isn't that far of a stretch. Personally, I did like Reign as a villain, even if her ending wasn't the best, like you said, but at the end of the day, she seems like a rip-off of Davis to me because their situations an storylines were very, very similar. Yes, you're right on how it begins. Interesting thought on the Black Widow movie too. Yes, me neither if it happened to Yelena. **

Chapter 40- Harbingers of Destruction

"We're on here for the 40th time now, people", Wade said as he walked to the podium on the stage while waving to the audience, jumping happily, while they laughed, applauded and waved back. "We only have 7 more to go now after this one."

The audience seemed a little disappointed but still satisfied as they applauded while Wade said. "Last time we were here, the Smallville Toyman was showing Winslow Schott Sr. from Arrowverse what his Marionette Ventures did amount to."

All laughed at that and applauded as Wade said. "And this time, the two ultimate Harbingers of Destruction will face each other in battle."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Davis Bloome from Smallville, played by Sam Witwer, who is popular for voicing Galen Marek aka Starkiller in Star Wars: The Force Unleased games and he also played Ben Lockwood aka Agent Liberty in Season 4 of Supergirl, though that guy was a lame villain. Anyway, he was introduced as a very kind-hearted EMT who loved helping people, but had a problem of blacking out and waking up at random places with blood on him. It was later revealed that he is the son of Zod and Faora, who had made him from the genetics of some very dangerous Kryptonians and sent him to Earth as an egg, with Kal-El's ship. When he blacked out, he transformed into his Kryptonian half, that is Doomsday, yes that Doomsday. They made him like Bruce Banner aka Hulk here. And it was working out nicely, until they involved him in a love triangle with Chloe and Jimmy."

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" The audience went.

"No kidding. That was my reaction. And they assassinated Chloe's character to make this happen", Wade said and all nodded. "Anyway, his obsession with Chloe grew, which made his situation worse, as Brainiac who controlled Chloe finally put him under metamorphosis and brought him back. He later became a vigilante, trying to murder criminals, and he also framed Jimmy as someone going delusional and seeing things due to too much medication, to save his own secret. Eventually, his origins were revealed to Clark and Chloe and he remembered Kryptonite could kill him, so he got himself gassed to death, but it didn't work, and he returned, running away with Chloe, until the Justice League interfered, abducting them both to kill Davis, but Oliver's plan failed as Chloe hit Davis with Black Kryptonite, separating him from Doomsday. And that is followed by the most anti-climatic moment of Smallville. A 45 second fight between Clark and Doomsday which ends, just like that."

"UUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Everyone went.

"No kidding", Wade agreed. "And turns out Davis still was crazy even after splitting from Doomsday, as he murdered Jimmy and was about to do the same to Chloe until a dying Jimmy killed him with his last breath, ending his life. Doomsday returned in the Season 11 comics, where some mad scientist took a sample of Faora's unborn child and fused it with Doomsday's remains in the 31st Century, before unleashing the resulting creation on New Krypton. Clark battled him and threw him into the sun, but he was almost pulled inside too until the whole Legion of Superheroes pulled him back, finally ending the threat of Doomsday once and for all."

All sighed in relief and then applauded as images of Sam Witwer's Davis Bloome aka Doomsday appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "On the other side, we have Samantha Arias aka Reign from Supergirl in Arrowverse, played by Oddette Annable. She was one of the better villains. She was a Kryptonian turned into a Worldkiller by some priests using Dark Magic, who sent her to Earth, where she was found by Patricia Arias. They were close, until Sam drawings Reign symbols started driving them apart, with Patricia kicking her out when she got pregnant at 16. Sam joined LuthorCorp, working under Lena, who admired her hard work and dedication. In Season 3, during a fight of Supergirl, her daughter was trapped by a pole and she lifted it up, shocking herself. During that time, she also became friends with Kara, Lena and Alex. Soon, her blackouts and several other things, including her adoptive mom finally revealing her ship to her, made her go the way of Reign, and the first thing Reign did was beat the snot out of Kara in 3x9 and she is also responsible for ending Livewire. Lena found out and tried to help Sam, though she was furious at first, until blacking out in front of Lena, after which she agreed to be studied. In the beginning, she couldn't believe she was Reign, but after Lena showed her footage of her transforming into Reign, she was horrified and guilty. Reign also visited her in her mind, asking to merge. Sam eventually was taken over by Reign when the 3 Worldkillers united, and she also murdered mommy dearest. Eventually, Black Kryptonite was used to split the two apart, though Sam grew weaker as Reign grew stronger, until Reign was stopped, and then Sam and Ruby left for Metropolis, working for L-Corp's branch there. That's it for this one."

All applauded as images of Oddette Annable's Samantha Arias aka Reign appeared on the screen behind Wade as he said. "Now it is time for the Destroyers to clash."

* * *

Samantha Arias was returning home from work as she took an alley, only to see Davis Bloome standing there, shaking violently as he glared at her.

"What do you want?" Sam asked immediately, getting defensive.

"I-I need to destroy you", Davis snarled. "I use my power to kill those who do wrong."

"I am a single mother who works to support her daughter", Sam countered. "How do I do wrong?"

"I know about the Kryptonian priests and Worldkillers", Davis snarled as he shook violently while Sam paled. "You are Reign. And I will destroy you, ridding the world of your evil."

"At least I was better than you due to not being forced into any love triangles", Sam said to him. "I had bonded with the three main female characters, and I had a little daughter and a distant mother, which made me much more sympathetic, along with my dedication to work."

"And what do you think was the case with me?" Davis asked her. "True, the love triangle ruined me. But I also had bonds with the main characters, especially Clark and Chloe. And I was better at using my brains than you. Plus, my flashbacks in 8x18, along with my own dedication to help out, made me sympathetic too, for a time."

"Then you went and murdered Jimmy in spite of being split from Doomsday", Sam reminded him. "And let's not forget the stupid, anti-climatic ending fight."

"You have a point on the fight", Davis agreed as he shook even more violently. "But as for murdering Jimmy, it is very realistic that carrying a beast within you for so long would damage your heart, mind and body permanently, which is why I was unstable in spite of splitting from Doomsday. Too bad that didn't happen with you. So while you were one of the better villains of Supergirl, you are an inferior, gender-bent version of me, much like everything in Supergirl, which is an inferior, gender-bent version of Smallville. Even your kid's school was called Davis Middle School for God's sake."

Sam snarled as she began transforming into Reign while Davis roared as bony protrusions emerged from his body while he grew larger.

Reign took over Sam as her suit appeared while Davis grew into Doomsday and let out a loud and powerful roar.

Reign rammed into Doomsday at full speed, sending him flying off as he rolled on the ground while she picked him up and punched him again, sending him crashing into the ground as a crater was formed.

As Doomsday staggered up, Reign sprayed her contagious pestilence on him. The virus affected Doomsday, making him roar in pain as he fell to the ground, seemingly dying.

Reign smirked, thinking it was over, when Doomsday got back up, to her horror.

Before she could react, he smacked her away with his hand, sending her crashing into a car. She sprayed her pestilence on him again but this time, he was unaffected as he roared madly. It wasn't going to have any effect on him now.

Reign grew long claws and attacked Doomsday, making giant gashes on his legs and thigs until he grabbed her and slammed her hard on the ground, causing a shockwave that destroyed buildings and made her roar in pain before he impaled her shoulder with a bony protrusion, making her scream in pain again.

He then retracted the protrusion and threw her off into the sky. The sun healed her wounds as she rammed into Doomsday at full speed again, throwing him back.

She ran at him, trying to grab him by the waist and fly off, but this time Doomsday grabbed her by the back and slammed her to the ground again, making her groan in pain before he punched her face repeatedly, making it bleed.

Reign then let out a powerful sonic scream, sending Doomsday flying back as he covered his ears, roaring in pain, eventually falling down as the scream went through his ear canal right into his brain, destroying it as he seemingly died.

Then his brain regenerated as he got back up to Reign's horror. She screamed again but this time he was unaffected as he punched her face, sending her flying off and breaking her nose.

Before she could get up, he leapt at her and pinning her to the ground, punched her many, many more times on the face, making her eyes, nose and lips bleed before he stabbed her through the chest with a protrusion of his, making her scream in pain as he retracted it.

Before she could recover, he grabbed her and with a snarl, snapped her neck, finally ending her.

He dropped her limp body on the ground and let out a long, loud, powerful and victorious roar before leaping away.

* * *

"Well, that was intense", Wade said as all applauded. "A pretty good fight there. But at the end of the day, Davis Bloome aka Doomsday was the superior one due to being original, while Samantha Arias aka Reign, while good, was copied from him, and not done as good. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 24 **

**Arrowverse: 13 **

"And Smallville gets it again", Wade said as all applauded. "And next time we meet, the harbingers and banes of the Crisis will clash."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Like I said, I did like Samantha aka Reign as a villain, and she was more sympathetic than Davis due to Davis' actions in the Season 8 finale, but I still find her to be a rip-off of him, which is very obvious. Even her kid's school was called Davis Middle School. **

**And honestly, how Davis behaved in the Season 8 finale makes sense to me. Not defending him, but come on. Carrying something like Doomsday has got to damage you mentally forever, which is why Davis was a monster in spite of splitting from him. Something like that could have shown with Samantha, or just trauma from Reign, but they didn't. **

**So Davis aka Doomsday for the win. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where Mar-Novu and Mobius from Arrowverse take on the Monitors from Smallville Season 11 comics. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	41. The Monitor Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad it was a nice and brutal fight. Reign is more powerful than all other Arrowverse Kryptonians, and Doomsday wasn't done justice on Smallville, so this fight was more even than other Smallville vs. Arrowverse Kryptonians, which we know how they turned out. Yes, Reign was. Oh those idiots can't get anything done right. Yes, Smallville Toyman is like Adrian Chase from my one-shot, XD! The great heroes. Dart, or bow and arrows, whatever, but it is true for sure. There's just something hilarious about Guggie doing it. Nice dig at them, XD! Oh yes, it ends with a bang for sure, and we'll see what Wade has to say of it. And thanks for the review on 'Of Speedsters and Forces' as well. Yes very concerning. I also imagined the scene up till that point. As for the other Batman and Catwoman and Spider-Men, you guessed perfectly. Yes, very funny. Well, I am trying to get rid of DCEU Eisenberg ASAP in a disrespectful way, hence why he was involved. And yes, Morgana is from the 'Merlin' show, and Merlin will show up. We'll see on Iron Man armors. Lex isn't President in this because 2018 isn't election year, and his memory isn't back, but I think I want it to be back. We will see how that goes. As for your explanation on Hulk looking different, not a bad one. Thanks for the additions there. Diana looking at baby pictures with Johnny trying to hit on her would be so hilarious and awesome. Yes, beware of Doom. The movie versions are abominations. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title. I'd say they can beat most of the Smallville Monitors, but all of them together would be too much. Doesn't help Arrowverse Anti-Monitor was pathetic. Yes, that would have been a great connection indeed, with Smallville Monitors being Anti-Monitor's unknowing puppets. Thanks for the entrance as well. As for Season 11 comics, my personal headcannon is like in Cer1992's Smalllville/Arrowverse fanfic, the sun overloaded and blew up Doomsday. He isn't the comic book version, so it can work on him. The sequel was originally gonna come out in late April but the corona may delay it. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Not seen Krypton yet but I will take your word for it. Ah! That is a pretty good explanation too on Davis' actions. I'll stick to mine, but I like yours as well. Thanks for sharing. **

Chapter 41- The Monitor Wars

The audience was sitting when suddenly a very, very iconic and familiar tune played. The audience applauded hysterically on hearing the intro soundtrack of Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

On the screen appeared- "DC Wars: The Monitor Wars" in Star Wars style as it started doing an opening crawl-

"_Once upon a time, on an Earth just one breach away, beings called the Monitors tried to reboot all of reality._

_However, the Justice League of that Earth were determined, and fought back, eventually defeating the Monitors and capturing their leader. _

_On another Earth, which is much more current, The Monitor played by LaMonica Garrett united heroes to battle Anti-Monitor, also played by LaMonica Garrett. _

_In one of the most underwhelming crossovers in the history of underwhelming crossovers, one that beat Freddy vs. Jason and Alien vs. Predator out of the park, because at least those two had entertaining fights and kills, the heroes managed to take down the burnt person on life support. _

_And now, the Monitor and Anti-Monitor unite at last to battle the Monitors from Smallville Season 11 comics. _

_And this round is going to be two in one actually. See, both sides will try to determine which one of them are superior characters, and also which one of them had a better Crisis._

_BEGIN!" _

The audience applauded hysterically as the big fight came on to the big screen at last.

* * *

In a void where Space and Time held no meaning opened a breach and out stepped Mar-Novu aka the Monitor and Mobius aka the Anti-Monitor, standing tall to their full heights as they took in their surroundings.

"Mar-Novu, Mobius, we have been awaiting you", Ray-Lan said as he stepped up, several other Monitors appearing behind him.

"I know", Mar-Novu said. "We are here to prove to you why we are the better ones. To that end, I have even teamed up with my anti-matter doppelganger for this once."

"We will be back to being enemies once this is over", Mobius spoke up.

"You are assuming you will live to be enemies", the female Monitor threatened the two.

"You are a powerful race, but you weren't presented as godly and all-knowing, unlike us, who could do anything we wanted whenever we wanted", Mar-Novu said. "And the superheroes could pose a threat to you. Anyone of them."

"And they could to you as well. With a special arrow, but they could", Ray-Lan said before turning to Mobius. "And you, are the biggest disappointment of the decade. You made X-Men: Dark Phoenix, Game of Thrones Season 8 and Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker look like masterpieces. You were a cheap amalgamation of Thanos and Apocalypse on a life support suit, nothing threatening to look at, and unlike the comics, you are a moron who can be taken on by White Canary and Batwoman."

Mobius glared in anger and said. "At least us and our motivations were explained."

"And our origins", Mar-Novu added. "And let us not forget Crisis on Infinite Earths was still the biggest crossover of the Arrowverse."

"Biggest?" The female Monitor let out a hysterical laugh. "Crisis on Earth-X and even Invasion looked better than Crisis on Infinite Earths. Hell the Flash Season 1 finale had better effects than this shit. Wonder how dedicated the writers actually are."

"You didn't use the Crisis as an excuse to do any tributes to previous DC properties", Mobius said to them. "Or to introduce any alternate doppelgangers."

"We, on the other hand, did", Mar-Novu said. "We made fans squeal in delight on seeing older DC properties again."

Chilling laughter echoed in the area as Omega Monitor appeared. "Squeal in delight? You destroyed the older DC properties and didn't do a tiny bit of research."

"Like a newspaper on Earth-89 saying how Batman captured the Joker, when Joker was already dead", Ray-Lan said. "Or the disrespect shown to our Smallville, saying Clark had retired with kids even while Lex is still President, even though the Legion of Superheroes and Dr. Fate said otherwise, and that wasn't even the worst of it."

"Your own main character, Oliver Queen was treated with such disrespect", the female Monitor took over. "He stupidly threw away his life in the first part, which he would never do in-character, and even though he defeated you, Mobius, you still returned somehow in the final part. It's like if in Avengers: Endgame, Tony snapped his fingers and died but five minutes later, it was revealed that Thanos and his army were still alive."

"And the worst of all. The disrespect shown to Kevin Conroy!" The Omega Monitor snapped. "His Bruce Wayne was a psycho killer who has turned ruthless. Now the concept is very intriguing, especially when done by good writers, but Crisis on Infinite Earths was the wrong time to show it! And defeated by one kick from Kate Kane? How much propaganda can your writers shove down everyone else's throats?"

"To quote Aragorn II Elessar, the writer, not the character- "No matter how many villains the showrunners of Arrowverse redeem, they will never be able to redeem the biggest villains of the Arrowverse- themselves!" Ray-Lan said in agreement. "And all of that disrespect shown to Kevin Conroy was so that Kate is revealed as a Paragon. If I could physically throw up, I would."

"And five of the seven Paragons weren't even worthy", the female Monitor said. "Kara got too self-righteous by this point. Kate is an egotistical jerk who constantly lets Alice go, endangering people. Sara is nothing like the hero she was in Arrow Season 2, and only cares about screwing her clone girlfriend. Barry is a selfish jackass who only cares about Iris and has learnt nothing from his time travel mistakes. Ryan Choi is just some random person we have never heard of before so you can justify his existence and put him into Legends of Tomorrow, your stupidest show to date, with only second half of Season 1 and Season 2 being good. Only Superman of Earth-96 and J'onn were worthy to be Paragons."

"And at least we went down in an epic way after an epic fight", the Omega Monitor said before turning to Mobius. "You were defeated by being shrunk for all eternity."

All the Monitors laughed in mockery as Mobius looked humiliated while the female Monitor said. "So Mar-Novu, you are fine, but Mobius, you are very, very lame."

Mar-Novu and Mobius exchanged looks before unleashing their respective powers. The Monitors all roared and countered together with Bleed technology, all roaring and putting in their full power, especially the Weavers, Ray-Lan, the female Monitor and the Omega Monitor himself.

While a few of the Monitors or groups of them would have lost to Mar-Novu or Mobius alone, this was the entire race, all united together. They were not going to lose.

Mar-Novu and Mobius could only scream as they were disintegrated into nothingness, though many of the Monitors were wiped out by their power too.

But the Monitors had won at last.

* * *

The curtains opened as Wade walked to the stage while all applauded for him and the fight that had just happened.

"So as you can see, the Monitors were the better characters, and Smallville had the better Crisis", Wade said as all applauded again. "Anyway, I came late because I was having a char with Aragorn over my debut in his 'Heroes' series."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Anyway, scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 26 **

**Arrowverse: 13 **

"And now Smallville has two more points with this round", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But can it get the next one as the Suicide Squads clash?"

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Mar-Novu and Mobius would be powerful enough to defeat most of the Monitors, but all of them together? I don't think so. **

**I think I've said everything that needs to be said. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the Suicide Squads clash. Also, who should be part of Arrowverse's Suicide Squad for next chapter? Smallville had a fixed roster, Arrowverse didn't. So feel free to share in the reviews. **

**Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	42. Suicid(al) Squads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville Suicide Squad will be referred to as Suicide Squad and Arrowverse Suicide Squad will be referred to as Ghost Protocol. And Smallville Deadshot will be called Floyd, while Arrowverse one will be called Lawton.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Oh no kidding, they were always gonna lose to the infinitely superior Endgame. When the Justice League movie ends up looking enjoyable, you know you've messed up badly. Glad every single of my point was the damn truth. Well, in that case, good for Tom Ellis. Yes, it is very safe to say that. Glad you loved the intro. Thanks for the suggestions. Dig and Lyla were on it but in Season 7, they became the bosses, so they won't appear. I've decided on who to put finally, to make it fair on both ends. Me neither. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. I never said I hate Ryan, you misread that bit. I just don't like that the Paragon of Humanity was some guy we have never met before, and they're sending him to LoT, where all characters become pointless, so his introduction was pointless too. As for my Paragons, Oliver will be Paragon of Courage, Smallville Clark as Paragon of Destiny, Michael Keaton Batman as Paragon of Truth, DCEU Wonder Woman as Paragon of Love and Smallville Oliver as Paragon of Humanity. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and title suggestions. Agreed on prediction too. Not in intro mood this time though. Sorry.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Even then, that scene has a lot of inconsistencies when compared to the actual show. Both Smallville and Arrowverse wikis even say that this verse is probably not Smallville, and Smallville wiki even counts the Clark and Lois shown in COIE as alternate versions. **

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review and the correction. **

Chapter 42- Suicid(al) Squads

"And we're back people, just a few more times left for us to meet after this", Wade said as he walked to the podium and all applauded for him while laughing and waving at him as he waved back. "Last time we were here, all of the Monitors ganged up on Mar-Novu and Mobius and showed them who's the boss, along with who had the much, much better Crisis."

All laughed and then applauded as they remembered while Wade said. "Well this time, two Squads, who commit suicide, or are made to commit suicide by blowing up bombs in their head, will do battle with each other to see who is the better one."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have the Suicide Squad from Smallville, also known as Task Force X. This version was connected to Amanda Waller and Checkmate, and were mentioned in Season 9. In Season 10, Rick captured and tortured Oliver Queen for info on the attacks by Kandorian army and the rest of Justice League, but Chloe traded herself for Oliver during that time. Later, they managed to learn the identities of Clark and Carter too and marked them and Oliver with tattoos that they could track. Deadshot was captured but they freed him. When Sam Lane came to Smallville, they tried to assassinate him but failed. Later, Chloe Sullivan ended up recruiting them, as they were anti-VRA too, to save the captured Justice League from the clutches of the VRA, and this time, the Squad helped them. But that was the last we saw of them. The members of this version of the Suicide Squad are- Rick Flag, Deadshot, Plastique, Warp and presumably Icicle. And when Chloe used them, she was technically a member, though she won't be part of the fight."

All applauded as images of Smallville's Suicide Squad, consisting of Rick Flag, Deadshot, Plastique, Warp and Icicle appeared.

"Then on the other side, we have Suicide Squad from Arrowverse, now called Ghost Protocol because of DCEU, add groan here", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "And with how much they mention Ghost Protocol, one would expect Ethan Hunt to show up."

All laughed and clapped at that too as Wade said. "This version was started by Amanda Waller, and Lyla was in charge of it for a time. In Season 2, Lyla, Dig, Lawton, Turner and Shrapnel were sent to assassinate Gholem Qadir. Shrapnel tried to run and his head was blown up, while the others succeeded in the end. In the Season 2 finale, when Waller tried to blow up the city, Dig and Lyla let some of the Squad out to stop her. In 3x17, they were sent on another mission, with Carrie Cutter aka Cupid added to their ranks, and Lawton sacrificed himself to ensure Dig and Lyla returned to their daughter. In Season 7, the Squad returned, this time as Ghost Protocol, enter Ethan Hunt", all chuckled as Wade continued. "This time, the recruited members were China White, Joe Wilson and the beyond lame Ricardo Diaz. And during this time, John Diggle returned to his hypocritical tendencies, which is not a surprise. Anyway, this version of the Squad has many members, even King Shark and Gorilla Grodd, but the roster is rotating constantly, and to make it a fair fight, we will only use five members from this one, and those five will be- Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, China White, Joe Wilson and Bronze Tiger."

All of the audience applauded as images of Arrowverse's Suicide Squad, consisting of Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, China White, Joe Wilson and Bronze Tiger appeared.

"Now let the suicidal battle begin!" Wade said as all applauded for them.

* * *

In a forest, the Suicide Squad and Ghost Protocol faced each other, glaring.

"You really think you people have a chance?" Rick Flag asked the Ghost Protocol. "We have powers on our side."

"Doesn't mean it guarantees you a victory", Ben Turner said as his claws popped out.

"Our Suicide Squad was part of the plot", Icicle called out from where he stood.

"But you weren't part of it, mate", Digger said as Ghost Protocol laughed hysterically at him, making him blush in embarrassment as he shut up.

"We were part of the plot though", Plastique spoke up.

"You barely did anything, honey", Lawton said as all laughed hysterically at her, making her blush in embarrassment and shut up as well.

"Very well, we were part of the plot, and wild cards, as we ended up helping out the Justice League too", Rick Flag said.

"And just disappeared after that", China White spoke up. "Our Squad, while not always connected to the main plot, did have some presence in Seasons 2 and 3 and 7, and we were done justice in those episodes, as we were shown to work smartly."

"Oh lady, you are dumb, so shut up. How could you not figure Oliver was the Arrow?" Floyd asked and she shut up too, blushing in embarrassment.

"But at least some of us were more developed than all of you combined", Ben Turner said. "Like me."

"And me", Joe Wilson agreed.

"Me too", Lawton said.

"And I was a good and enjoyable one-off, so there's that", Digger said.

"I was a good recurring villain too", China White said.

"They do have a point on the development thing", Warp muttered as his group glared at him. "But your Squad had Ricardo Diaz in it, which brings its quality down."

The Ghost Protocol sighed, knowing the beyond lame Diaz would be used against them, which gave Suicide Squad a decent case.

"Why do you think we didn't bring him with us?" Lawton asked.

"Well then, let's fight", Rick said as he lifted up his gun. Lawton lifted it up too but Floyd shot him first, killing him.

During that time however, Ben Turner rolled and reached Floyd, stabbing him in the throat with claws.

China White charged but Warp appeared behind her, though she sensed him and turned around, swinging her sword as he ducked to avoid.

Ben Turner was exchanging blows with Cameron, while Digger exchanged blows with Rick.

Ben ducked to avoid a swing of Cameron's ice sword and kicked him back in a rotatory motion, before flip kicking him away, and then in a rotatory motion, swept his feet from under him.

Before he could kill him though, Cameron grabbed his feet, freezing them as Turner gasped in pain, falling down, while Cameron stabbed him with his sword.

But he didn't notice Joe Wilson sneaking up on him, who chopped off his head.

White was still in battle with Warp, who was teleporting to avoid her attacks, until she realized he was a bit predictable, and stuck her sword in a random direction in the air, only for Warp to appear there, dying as the sword went through his throat.

She retracted it as Warp fell down, dead, but Plastique fired her blast at White, and White exploded into bits, dying on the spot.

But Plastique failed to spot Joe as well, who stabbed her from behind, killing her.

Digger flipped back to avoid a swing of Rick's gun and threw a boomerang. Rick ducked to avoid and fired at Digger, who flipped around to avoid the gunshots just as the boomerang hit Rick from behind, finally killing him.

"Job's done", Digger said.

"Now we have to return to base", Joe groaned in anger, and Digger shared his sentiments.

* * *

"And that is how it ended", Wade said as all applauded at the fight that had just happened. "While Smallville Suicide Squad did have powers on their side, none of them were given much to do, while Arrowverse Suicide Squad did do some stuff, and they had enjoyable banter between them. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 26**

**Arrowverse: 14 **

"Been a while since Arrowverse got a point", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "But this one was well-earned."

All nodded in agreement as Wade said. "Next time, two versions of another villainous group will battle. And we know which other villainous group is common to both these verses."

All applauded hysterically as they realized which one Wade was talking about as he said. "Until next time."

* * *

**As said in the chapter, Smallville Suicide Squad had some powers on their side, but they weren't given much to do, unlike Arrowverse Suicide Squad, when the show did try to focus on them anyway, and at least the members had some banter between them. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the Arrowverse Legion of Doom takes on Smallville's Marionette Ventures. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	43. Ventures of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, development does and you're not mistaken. Agreed on all of it. Yes it does sum up the Arrowverse, kind of. Thanks for the title, though I got a better one. Ah! This idea rocks! Thanks a lot bro, I love it. I have to do something about it now. Yes, these measures are reasonable, and got to give them probs indeed. Thanks for the review on 'Not worth my time' as well. Yes, even he can't stand this shit. Yes, it offended his eyes so destruction is the best option. I think Alfred can give Kate a good beatdown like he did to Clark in Injustice. And Frank giving Kara a reality check is even better. Oh no kidding. While MCU and Smallville have flaws too, they were infinitely better done than Arrowverse with a lot more thought put into them, and compared to Arrowverse, both are perfection. They slaughter Arrowverse easily, which is nothing in front of them. Oh yeah! Thanos dusting horrible characters like those is awesome. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title, though I got a slightly better one. The Legion of Doom has one thing the Marionette Ventures doesn't- a speedster! Yes, Mick is. I might try to do something like that.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Actually, now that you say it, it is more fitting for this chapter.**

Chapter 43- Ventures of Doom

The audience was sitting, talking amongst themselves when suddenly a song started playing-

"_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the….FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!" _

And then there was a non-lethal pyro-kinetic explosion as Wade appeared on the stage, his hands raised to his sides as all applauded hysterically for him.

"Just felt like a fitting entry with a fitting song due to what's about to go down, folks", Wade said as all laughed and applauded while Wade walked to the podium. "Last time we were here, Ghost Protocol showed the Suicide Squad that sometimes development and good skills trump powers."

All laughed and applauded again as Wade said. "Now if only Ethan Hunt showed up."

All laughed again as Wade said. "Especially since Aragorn has a boner for Tom Cruise."

All laughed hysterically again as Wade looked up and said. "That is for making me do this for almost 50 chapter, you fucking moron."

Wade then looked at the audience and said. "And this time, both versions of the Legion of Doom will clash."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have Marionette Ventures from Smallville, who appeared in the penultimate episode of the show. Toyman revealed he was in contact with powerful people, and at the end of the episode, the group was revealed, with all of them given their assignments, that is to go up against certain heroes. But, yes there is a but, the Season 11 comics never followed up to that in any way, and John Corben revealed it didn't work out. And that is why the Marionette Ventures didn't amount to anything at all. The members were- Toyman, John Corben, Roulette, Vordigan, Black Manta, Captain Cold and Solomon Grundy, and this was the first and only appearance of the last three people I mentioned."

All laughed as…..no images appeared at all.

"We haven't even seen what most of the members look like", Wade said as all laughed again.

"On the other side, we have the Legion of Doom from Legends of Tomorrow in Arrowverse", Wade said.  
Season 2, the only good Season of Legends of Tomorrow. This Legion of Doom consisted of Eobard Thawne, Damien Darkh, Malcolm Merlyn, Leonard Snart and temporarily, Mick Rory. They were after something called 'The Spear of Destiny' to change their fates. They caused quite some problems for the good guys, really bad ones too, as each of their reasoning for wanting the Spear was shown, and watching them interact was so much fun. Thawne obviously treated Darkh and Merlyn as his lackeys first, but they teamed up and put him in line by finding out about his Black Flash problem, making ihm rely on them for help. Then they recruited Leonard Snart and managed to get Mick Rory on their side too, due to how much the team was treating him like crap. Their new reality was formed, where Thawne was head of STAR Labs, Darkh was Mayor of Star City, Merlyn had his company, wife and Tommy back while Thea adored him and Nyssa was having a horrible life, and Leonard and Mick's jobs also got easier. Though Nate figured out the problem with the reality and Mick's consciousness prevented him from being happy in this reality, so he helped the Legends regain their memories, and they time-travelled, interacting with their past selves, and finally defeated the Legion, with Thawne being erased while the others were put back where they had come from, erasing their memories of the time travel stuff, except presumably Merlyn. That would be it for them."

All applauded as images of Arrowverse's Legion of Doom, consisting of Eobard Thawne, Damien Darkh, Malcolm Merlyn, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory as well for the round, appeared.

"Now let the games begin", Wade said before muttering to himself. "Slaughter, slaughter, slaughter."

* * *

In their lair, the members of Marionette Ventures had just gotten their assignments when the door opened and Thawne, Darkh and Mick stepped in.

"Hello, gentlemen", Thawne smirked as Vordigan was about fire when Merlyn jumped behind him League of Assassins style, using a cloth, as he grabbed Vordigan and snapped his neck.

John Corben was about to fire when Darkh used his magic to extract the Kryptonite heart, weakening him as Thawne then did his thing, snapping the necks of Corben, Roulette and Captain Cold at super speed before returning next to Darkh.

"This Captain Cold shouldn't even face ours, as this one had no lines", Thawne said as Darkh laughed.

"This is fun", he said as Mick fired at Grundy and Manta. The former roared in pain but resisted while the latter did too.

"Burn ya freaks!" Mick roared before Thawne ran around, opening a Speed Force portal before rushing Black Manta at full speed, sending him into the portal with a supersonic punch.

Darkh telekinetically pushed Grundy back, sending him into the portal as well.

"This was to be expected", Merlyn said with a smirk.

"Just one more job left to do", Thawne said as he sped off.

* * *

Toyman looked up from his cell as Thawne sped outside with Leonard Snart next to him.

Thawne tried to run into the cell but an anti-speedster force field pushed him back, making him fall down.

"I knew you were coming", Toyman said. "So I made preparations. What do you think I am? I am Toyman, creator of the Marionette Ventures."

"Leonard Snart, robber of ATM", Snart said as he fired at the force field, freezing it, to Toyman's horror, as he then shattered it with a hit from his gun.

Thawne got up and smirked. "I would apologize…"

He then phased his hand through Toyman, killing him. "But to me, you have been dead for centuries."

He retracted his hand and Toyman fell down, dead.

* * *

"Well, now you see why the song was so fitting", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "This one was rigged in Arrowverse's favor, so they were gonna win obviously. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 26 **

**Arrowverse: 15 **

"So Arrowverse gets another", Wade said as all applauded. "Next time we meet, a heroic legion will clash."

All applauded as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**Duh! This one was just to get Arrowverse a point so it looks like a respectful loss in the end. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the Legion of Superheroes clash. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	44. Long live the Legion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville Legion will be referred to as 'Legion' while Arrowverse Legion will be referred to as 'Superheroes' and Smallville Imra will be called Saturn Girl while Arrowverse Imra will be called Imra, and Smallville Supergirl will be called Kara and Arrowverse Supergirl will be called Danvers.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, sad indeed. Glad the intro was fitting. Yes, watch it Freddy Krueger! I won't get over Snart either. And while some of my friends will not agree, I liked him with Sara. While Oliver/Sara is my OTP, I wouldn't have minded Sara with Snart either, just wish they did a proper relationship. Yes, tells us all we need to know. I have mixed feelings about Mon-El. After seeing how much the SuperCorp shippers crucify the guy, I feel sympathy for him, as his bad actions are blown out of proportion and his good ones are spun in a negative light. He was more mature in Season 3 though. The best thing that came out of this all was Melissa and Chris marrying, as I heard Melissa's previous relationship was abusive and the guy used to hit her (how dare he hit a person as lovely as Melissa Benoist? I'm gonna slaughter him!). Yes, Brainy was the best part. Agreed on the title and thanks. And thanks for the review on 'Accomplishing a mission' too. Glad it was awesome. Don't think I'd have a heart attack in those situations but I'll definitely be frozen in fear. Yes, poor Ethan, having to suffer through that BS. Maybe at the end I should have added a scene where Ethan finally goes on a date with Ilsa. After the BS he suffered through, he deserves it. Or maybe ends up in a threesome with Ilsa and Alanna Mitsopolis, XD! Both women have the hots for him obviously. Yes, Benji couldn't have handled it. Yes, poor Tom Holland. Hemsworth even said they turned him to dust because he spoiled too much. Thanks for the video recommendations again my friend, and yes, very true. Oh I see the similarities. Yes, mission accomplished. I actually have a similar story called 'Deadpool plans to have Marc Guggenheim killed.' That one is a bit old. You'll find it in May 2019 for sure, but you'll love it. Please check it out whenever you get the chance. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review as well as the title. Yes, it is appropriate indeed. I haven't seen the later Seasons so Nia won't be appearing as I'm unfamiliar with her. Yes, I am going to make a connection between Smallville Crisis and Arrowverse Crisis in my series, with those Monitors being unwilling puppets of Anti-Monitor. Thanks still for the idea.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. No, that would be too much for even me to handle. It's just gonna end in a surprising way is all. **

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. I did, but I'm getting tired of this story at last, and want to end it ASAP, so not every single character fight is on the table, though I'd bet on Smallville Black Flash for sure. And if any more fights happen, it will be a humiliating defeat for Arrowverse. **

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Glad to hear it. Oh no kidding at all on the Batwoman series, and yes, she was good in that film as well as in the one called "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman." Well, all three of them. I will think about your idea. Thank you, and you stay safe from the coronavirus too. **

Chapter 44- Long Live the Legion!

"And we return for the show at last people", Wade said as he walked to the podium on the stage while waving at everyone and all applauded hysterically as they waved back. "Last time we were here, the Legion of Doom was showing Marionette Ventures that actually appearing and doing something trumps being teased and never being followed up."

All of the audience laughed hysterically as Wade said. "Well this time, it is two versions of a heroic Legion that will battle."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have the Legion of Superheroes from Smallville, who debuted in Season 8, in one of the best episodes of the show. After Doomsday took Chloe, Clark was attacked by the Persuader, only for the Legion to save him, and reveal they are from the future, having been formed due to being inspired by him and his actions. This was the day Clark had defeated Brainiac, but the Crystal he used had been destroyed by Persuader, so he needed to kill Chloe instead, which Clark refused. They tried to convince him, but failed, so when Brainiac as Chloe attacked the Daily Planet, they incapacitated her and tried to kill her themselves, only for Clark to stop them, saying if the Legion was actually inspired by him, it won't kill. So they took Chloe to his barn where the Legion together used their powers to rip Brainiac out of Chloe, finally bringing her back to normal as the Legion gave Clark one of their time travel rings and went back to their own timeline. Later, in the Season 8 finale, Rokk did return, asking Clark to send Doomsday to the future so the Legion could deal with him, as Chloe's survival earlier had changed things according to him, but Clark refused and still succeeded. In Season 10, Brainiac, now rebuilt as Brainiac 5 returned to help Clark get over his guilt and was also part of the Legion. When Kara left the 21st Century, she too joined the Legion. In the Season 11 Comics, Clark and Booster Gold were accidentally transported to the 31st Century where they helped stop a war between Earth and New Krypton. After that, Kara returned to the present. During the Crisis, the Legion realized they were being erased too and returned to the past, helping the good guys protect Smallville from the Monitors, and thus the Crisis was stopped. Last we saw them, they were in the future, watching a speech Clark gave in the 21st Century after the Crisis was stopped. This team consisted of Rokk aka Cosmic Boy, Imra aka Saturn Girl, Garth aka Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl, albeit temporarily and Chameleon Boy, and several others."

All applauded as images of Smallville's Legion of Superheroes, consisting of Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5 and Supergirl appeared.

"On the other side, we have the Legion of Superheroes from Supergirl in Arrowverse, who debuted in Season 3", Wade said. "This version was founded by Mon-El when he accidentally ended up in the 31st Century. Seeing the world in chaos and the governments in disaster, Mon-El formed the team, consisting of Imra Ardeen and Querl Dox for the time, and they were inspired by the example of Supergirl. Mon-El also married Imra during the time. They accidentally returned to the 21st Century, where Mon-El, Imra and Brainy helped Kara out against Reign, and it is also implied that Superman has been in contact with them, and he has his own Legion ring as well. At the end though, they all returned to the 31st Century, and Winn joined them too as tech support. This version of the team consisted of Mon-El, Imra aka Saturn Girl, Querl Dox aka Brainy, Nura Nal aka Dream Girl who is descendant of Nia Nal, Winn Schott as tech support, and some unnamed members."

All applauded as images of Arrowverse's Legion of Superheros, consisting of Mon-El, Saturn Girl, Brainy, and for this round, Kara, appeared on the screen.

"Now let the fight begin", Wade said as all applauded.

* * *

The two Legions of Superheroes faced each other in a field outside the city.

"We meet again", Kara said as she faced Danvers, who gulped on remembering their last meeting as well as battle. Well, battle was a strong word, uberstomp was more like it.

"We are the better Legion", Mon-El said. "Our backstory was told in a bit more detail, and we helped out during the whole Season, and I also had ties to one of the main characters, which made us better."

"Ties to the main character? As in a romance many didn't like?" Rokk asked as Mon-El and Danvers exchanged an embarrassed look. "And our Legion may have appeared less, but at least it was much more comic book accurate as well as effective."

"Helps that Geoff Johns penned the episode we lot starred in", Garth said excitedly.

"And your Legion was copied from ours in a way, ours was inspired by Superman, yours by Supergirl", Brainiac 5 said. "More gender-bending."

"Our Legion is still relevant as Winn appeared a while ago", Imra countered.

"As a prop in another stupid redemption story? Yeah, we've heard", Saturn Girl mocked.

"I can defeat you in a fight", Imra said as she put her fingers on the side of her head. "I have shown many more abilities."

"Doesn't I mean I don't have them", Saturn Girl said as she put her fingers on the side of the head too. "_It is stupid you left Mon-El, considering your romance was decent and one people were indifferent to, and Mon-El returned to the 31__st__ Century anyway, so it was pointless to break you two up._"

Before Imra could give a response, Saturn Girl telepathically said to Kara. "_Now._"

Kara sped around and hit Mon-El with a lead weapon they had made, sending him down before doing the same to Imra and Danvers, who couldn't put up a fight.

Brainy looked around at his knocked out allies and turning around, lifted up a phone. "Smile."

The Legion smiled as Brainy clicked a picture with them. "Thank God for selfie culture."

* * *

"Well, as you can see, the better Legion won", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "Long live the Legion!"

"Long live the Legion!" The audience cried out too.

"Scoreboard!" Wade said.

**Smallville: 27 **

**Arrowverse: 15 **

"And Smallville wins again", Wade said as all applauded. "Next time we meet, the two veteran superhero teams will clash."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "And well, some morons have the worst timing ever. Just as Aragorn finished writing this, a certain hate review popped up. But Aragorn has decided to be the bigger man…..until next chapter. So Guest who bad-mouthed Aragorn, prepare to see yourself be humiliated to death in next chapter. Until next time."

* * *

**Supergirl's Legion of Superheroes wasn't the most compelling to me. Sure Mon-El was more mature, and Brainy was a saving grace, but not the biggest fan of how they did it, unlike with Smallville, which handled Legion perfectly. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time, where the Justice Societies clash. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	45. Old school superheroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville Courtney will be called Stargirl while Arrowverse Courtney will be called Courtney.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Me neither. Glad Brainy gave you a laugh. Yes, she better be. Yes, it was obvious. And imagine Snart proposing- "Would you like to spend your life in a canary cage with me for all eternity?" Yes me too. No kidding, some people are sick. No kidding, such stories where characters are made gay for no reason at all other than nonsense romances piss me off. Ethan doesn't have balls, he has globes. Yes, some men are too lucky. Glad you enjoyed that story, and glad Thanos running off in tears was gold. How is an indestructible Tom Cruise face a curse? It is a boon. Thanks a lot for the help against Guest, as always, and while all your points are 100% right, it is obvious the moron won't listen. I have no idea what he smokes, and what this moron thinks of my warnings. Oh, so now you have blessed me to use Nicolas Cage. Thanks a lot for that. And now that you have given your blessing, how can I not use him? *Grins* Agreed on the JSAs. Thanks for the review on 'You are terminated' too. Yes, the Terminator, Arrowverse's secret hero. With Iris though, with how bad she got, I am sure she was rotten from the start, just restrained, while the others got ruined later. LOL on Dinah's redemption, XD! I think she should do that now. Back then, he wasn't a meta, though I don't see him healing from this. You're right, I could have blown up James now that you say it, and Kendra and Carter too. Was thinking of Evelyn too but she would be too young right now so I couldn't go through with her. Terminator killing the Anti-Monitor would be a delight. Well, watch them, as they are masterpieces. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Agent N: Thanks for the review. Glad it was awesome. Yes, they were superior. Oh no kidding. Non-cannon gay ships are stupid IMO. Thanks a lot for the help against Guest too. Oh don't worry, I have just the right person in mind to punish this asshole, though thanks for the offer. And thanks so much for finding us three the best authors on here. It means a lot. Thank you, you too.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review. Originally there were 2 more after this, but one more got added.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and title suggestion. Probably one Season per story. And yes, I have such moments in comics too. Ever since I have seen the Daredevil TV series, whenever I read a Daredevil comic, I imagine the actors from the shows saying the lines when I read 'em. It just fits.**

Chapter 45- Old school superheroes

"And we are back once more for a big fight", Wade said as he jumped down from the roof to the podium of the stage while waving at everyone, who waved back and applauded for him. "Last time we were here, the Smallville Legion was showing the Arrowverse Legion why they are the better and more comic accurate ones."

All laughed and applauded as they remembered while Wade said. "This time, it is the two Justice Societies of America that will clash."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "So on one side, we have the Justice Society of America from Smallville. This version operated in the 70s, but were eventually forced off the streets by Amanda Waller and Checkmate, with many of the members suffering because of it. In 'Absolute Justice' of Season 9, one of the best episodes of Smallville, Sylvester Pemberton tracked down the new team on the block, and asked for their help before Icicle Jr. murdered him in revenge for daddy dearest. Their investigations led Clark and Chloe to discover the JSA via an old tape, which was just epic to look at. They later met Carter Hall, Kent Nelson and Sylvester's apprentice Courtney Whitmore, who were hostile at first, mostly Carter and Courtney. Later, Icicle Jr. attacked Courtney again until Oliver saved her, while Fate took way Clark to their museum, where Clark saw several items belonging to the older members, and a mural of them all on a wall, which is among the most epic scenes of Smallville ever. After that, Clark, Chloe, Oliver and John Jones convinced the JSA to team up with them at last. Dr. Fate managed to restore J'onn's power, but Icicle killed him, which is among the stupidest things to happen in the show. The second stupidest moment in my opinion."

"UUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The entire audience went too in disgust.

"Anyway, after that, the two united teams took down Icicle Jr. who was wearing the Helmet of Nabu, and Oliver and Carter became frenemies", Wade said. "In Season 10, when Oliver was attacked by a mob of people after revealing his identity, Carter and Courtney defended him before deciding to help out the League against the VRA. Carter was eventually killed by Slade and an explosion and all the heroes were captured at his funeral, until Chloe and the Suicide Squad rescued them. The JSA was ended, but its legacy lived on, and in the Season 11 comics, after being inspired by Bart's sacrifice, Jay Garrick became a mentor to the young superhero group known as the Titans."

All applauded hysterically as an image of the JSA mural appeared on the screen, with Wade saying. "This team consisted of many members, though few of them actually appeared on the screen. For this round, the team consists of- Hawkman, Doctor Fate, Star-Spangled Kid, Stargirl, Sandman and Flash aka Jay Garrick."

All applauded hysterically again before Wade said. "On the other side, we have the Justice Society of America from Legends of Tomorrow in Arrowverse. This version operated during the World War II in the 40s, with a telephone where the President himself called them. So their base of operations resembled the classic comics in a way. In Season 2, the Legends encountered them and had their asses handed to them, after which they explained how they had met a future version of Hourman. When they left, Hourman was murdered by Thawne and Amaya snuck into the Waverider, deciding to join the Legends to defeat the Legion of Doom. They did meet the members during their time travel missions. They met Obsidian in 1987, who was retired, and he helped out against the bad guys during that time. In the year 3000, Dr. Mid-Nite was murdered by Thawne who took his piece of the spear. In 507, Courtney Whitmore aka Stargirl used her piece of the spear to create Camelot, becoming Merlin herself, and she is one of the three surviving members. In 1970, Commander Steel had his piece of the spear, though he died during a mission with the Legends. Amaya continued working with the Legends till the end of Season 3 after which she finally returned to Zambesi. And that is it for Arrowverse JSA."

All applauded as a promotional image of the Arrowverse JSA appeared, with Wade saying. "So this team consists of Hourman, Commander Steel, Obsidian, Dr. Mid-Nite, Vixen and Stargirl."

All applauded before Wade said. "Let the round begin."

* * *

In the JSA museum, the 40s Society burst in as the 70s Society stood there, prepared for them.

"We knew you would come for the round", Dr. Fate said.

"We are here to say that our JSA is better, as we existed in the 40s, and our base was like the classic version", Hourman said.

"And we played parts in the plots of episodes", Commander Steel said.

"And you died while you were at it", Hawkman said to Commander Steel, Mid-Nite and Hourman. "We may have operated in the 70s, but we were much more well-known, popular and beloved characters."

"Not to mention we got to be in one of the best episodes and story arcs of Smallville, that is 'Absolute Justice'", Sylvester added.

"But the villain was D-Grade", Amaya said. "It is stupid that Icicle of all people posed a threat to you lot."

"And he even killed you Dr. Fate", Mid-Nite said to Fate.

"Agreed, not my best moment", Fate said.

"But we still had better plot lines than you, and we weren't forgotten after a Season and not done dirty", Stargirl said.

"But you were killed by that pathetic General Wilson", Obsidian said to Hawkman.

"It wasn't just but an explosion too. And I died a heroic death", Hawkman told them.

"And our JSA didn't die completely or wasn't scattered", Jay said. "And we still played a part in the story. There was Abigail Hunkel in the Season 11 comics, who gave Lex a good earful. And Courtney became part of Titans, with me being their mentor."

"So we were better", Hawkman concluded.

"Attack!" Hourman commanded. But before any of them could, Jay sped around, knocking out Steel, Mid-Nite, Obsidian and Courtney while Carter flew into the air and hit Amaya, knocking her down as well as Stargirl smacked her face with her staff, knocking her out.

Hourman looked around in shock as an Ankh appeared next to Dr. Fate who said. "Fate has decreed you shall not win."

And then he fired a portal at Hourman, sending him away.

"We are the victors", Hawkman said in a growl as all laughed happily.

* * *

"Well, like always, this was kind of obvious", Wade said as all applauded. "While Arrowverse JSA was actually pretty good, Smallville JSA is still the better one due to better done characters and plot lines. Scoreboard!"

**Smallville: 28 **

**Arrowverse: 15 **

"And Smallville gets another one", Wade said as all applauded. "Now before we go, I have to make good on my threat from last chapter."

All applauded hysterically as Wade went backstage and returned, dragging a bound and gagged idiot too.

Throwing him down carelessly, Wade said. "So as you all know, this moron left a shitty review just as Aragorn posted the previous chapter."

Wade ripped out the gag, making Guest scream in pain as Wade bitch-slapped him before saying. "REPEAT YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"Rasict hypocrite! Seen the reviews you left Phillipe363's stories phrasing River Song when her marriage to the Doctor future knowledge! Same issue you take with WestAllen. River Song has put the universe in danger because she couldn't live without The Doctor. Guess that does not matter since she's white. Unlike Iris who you hate for her skin color", Guest repeated word to word.

Wade looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed hysterically, with the audience laughing alongside him.

"Okay, what is 'rasict?' I have never heard of that word. Please tell me! Tell me!" Wade said as he got into Guest's face, who burst into tears. "And Aragorn's issue isn't WestAllen being married in the future, but Iris using it as an excuse to get with Barry. And Aragorn isn't the biggest fan of how weirdly Moffat wrote River Song, but he enjoys how Phillipe363 writes her you delusional moron."

All laughed again as Wade said. "And have you read how Aragorn treats Erik Brooks aka Blade in his stories? He is a total badass, doing badass stuff and taking no shit from anyone. Or how he does Luke Cage, who is also a tough one? Or his treatment of Storm, who is treated like the two Weather Queen? Or Black Panther? Or Smallville and Arrowverse J'onn? Or Fury? Especially Fury actually. See, the guy loves Nick Fury, Storm, Blade, Luke Cage, Martian Manhunter, Black Panther, War Machine, and even Captain Raymond Holt in Brooklyn Nine-Nine, who let me remind you is both black and gay. But you, you are stuck on one very, very toxic character who happens to be black, and that blinds you to the fact that you are the racists while the others whom you harass don't care in the least bit about anyone's skin color!"

All applauded hysterically in agreement as they stood up while Guest was in tears.

"Now", Wade said. "Aragorn may be a moron, but he is still my friend, which is why you needed to hear all this."

Then Wade cut off his restraints. "Go now."

The embarrassed Guest got up and started staggering away, looking between Wade and the back stage. He looked at Wade for a few seconds and turned around-

Only to see Nicolas Cage standing in his way, giving a toothed grin and shaking his head hysterically.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Guest screamed hysterically in fear as he fell to the floor in horror.

Getting to his feet, Guest begged. "Please, forgive me."

"Well", Cage said. "It's, just, too, late, Guest."

"Why is it too late?" Guest asked as he gulped.

"It's too late, Guest", Nicolas said.

"It's not too late!" Guest protested indignantly.

Nicolas started shaking his head as he slowly marched towards Guest. "Too late. Too late!"

Backing off in horror, Guest protested with tears in his eyes. "It's not too late! It's not too late!"

Shaking his head hysterically, Nicolas started saying in a sing-song voice. "Too late! Too late! Too late! Too late!"

"STAY AWAY!" Guest screamed as he started running while all laughed and applauded hysterically at the scene.

"TOO LATE GUEST!" Nicolas screamed before shaking his hands hysterically. "IT'S ALL TOO LATE GUEST!"

"STAY AWAY!" Guest screamed as he ran, only to trip on a box as he fell down while all laughed again.

Guest looked at the box and out of curiosity, opened it, only to find a bunny inside, which he took out, making the audience gasp.

"Shouldn't have done that", Wade said.

"Put the bunny…..back in the box", Nicolas said as Guest looked at him, frozen in fear.

Before Guest could react, Nicolas said again. "Put…..the bunny….back in the box."

Before Guest could do anything, Cage suddenly grabbed him, making him scream in horror. "Why couldn't you just put the bunny back in the box?"

He threw Guest down and screamed. "HI-FUCKING-YA!"

And then he gave Guest a karate chop, making him scream in pain as his neck turned at an odd angle, though he was still alive.

Cage then said to him. "I want to take your face... off."

His eyes widened in horror as the audience applauded while Cage said. "Eyes, nose, skin, teeth. It's coming off."

"NOOOOOOOO! PLLLLLEEEEASSSEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Guest screamed, begging for mercy.

Nicolas then took out a jar, inside which were several bees. There was a tiny hole in the jar. Cage took out some kind of straw, fitting it in the hole, with the other side pointed at Guest's face.

And then the bees flew through the straw on Guest's face, brutally stinging his face as he fell down, screaming and crying in pain while the audience laughed at his misery and applauded.

Nicolas screamed hysterically. "OH, NO! NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! AAAAAHHHHH! OH, THEY'RE IN YOUR EYES! YOUR EYES! AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAGGHHH!"

The audience continued laughing as the bees finished stinging Guest and flew back into the jar which Cage shut before saying to the badly wounded Guest. "Now I'm going to take your face…..off!"

"OH GOD NO!" He screamed but Cage took out a knife and slowly took his stung face off as he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

And then Cage took off his face, ending him as he held it up like a trophy while all applauded.

Looking at the dead Guest, Cage said to Wade. "Shoot him again... His soul's still dancing."

"With pleasure", Wade said as he shot the dead Guest while Cage moved away.

Looking back at the audience, Cage held up the face and gave a toothed grin while shaking his head hysterically, making all applaud hysterically before he finally went off.

"And that's the end of it", Wade said as all laughed and applauded again. "Next time, it is finally the two Justice Leagues that will battle each other."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done. **

**Arrowverse JSA was pretty good, but I prefer Smallville JSA. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time where the two Justice Leagues clash at last. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all! **


	46. (Justice) League(s) of Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Smallville version will be called 'The League' and Arrowverse version will be called 'Justice League.'**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad that made you happy. IKR? 'Lance-a-lot', I see what you did there, LOL! Yes, Cage needed to be set loose on this idiot, and no mercy indeed. Yes, Captain Holt is amazing. He is an amazing character and a great example of diversity done right. Others should take notes, especially Arrowverse. Oh boy! Sorry to hear that on assignments. And exams too? Oh no! Smallville intro theme is very fitting. Sorry to hear all that and if that's cutting back your reviews, I understand, though this story only has 2 more chapters to go. Glad this put a smile on your face. Yes, it is obvious. Thanks for the title, though I got a slightly better one from the other Guest. Good luck on all your exams and assignments. Really hope you do well with them. And thanks for the review on 'A Queen and a Luthor thwart a Queen' as well. Glad I made you a fan of that pairing then. Looks I did a better job than I thought. QueenCorp, LuthorQueen, Olena, so many names to give this ship. Yes, Oliver/Lena would make most sense for crossover pairings in these 2 shows. I do like Kariver, and I have read some good stories with them, most of which make Kara a little darker than in cannon. You should check out Phillipe363's 'Aid from the Girl of Steel', that one did it nicely. Stand with Ward and Queen was also writing a story with that pairing, where Oliver and E-1 Kara were both actually leaders of the League of Assassins, so obviously much darker Kara, but he deleted it eventually. There's WritersBlock039 who has written a series with that pairing, though that one keeps them both the way they are in cannon, and it is a pretty good series. But yes, Kara's attitude would probably annoy Oliver, and Lena would see him for who he truly is. Yes, they'd make quite the pair. Yes, Rhea can. Sucks they wasted Teri Hatcher (who played Lois Lane in 'Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman' and had a cameo as Lois' mom in Smallville) in such a horrible role. Well, Arrowverse does reference Marvel these days, or was when I stopped watching, so I decided MCU wouldn't be that far of a stretch. Glad you liked the comfort thing I had going between them, and yes, that is understatement of the century. I definitely don't want to be invited to that dinner, XD! Yes, I hope there are more stories with this pairing in the future. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Agent N: Thanks for the review. Glad it was nice job. Yes they will. Glad you liked the Terminator one-shot. I will think about it.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and chapter title. Awesome title man and yes, I see what you did there. Nice one. And enough said indeed.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. The other two are actually bonus rounds and their outcomes won't affect the scores. **

Chapter 46- (Justice) League(s) of Legends

"Back for the biggest round of all", Wade said as he slid onto the stage on his knees while waving to everyone, who laughed, applauded and waved back to him. "Last time we were here, the Smallville JSA was showing the Arrowverse JSA why having more well-known and beloved characters helps your case. I mean, Hawkman is pretty well known, and Dr. Fate was in the Injustice Games, and many of the people on their mural are popular people, while I doubt casual watchers of DC stuff would have known anyone from the Arrowverse JSA."

All nodded in agreement and applauded as Wade said. "Now with the old school people done, it is time for the new kids on the block to take on each other. The Justice Leagues of America!"

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So on one side, we have the Justice League of America from Smallville, who were introduced in Season 6, specifically 6x11, in the episode titled 'Justice', one of the best episodes of Smallville. So in this, Bart returns to town and Clark is suspicious of him, and he is proven to be right when he finds out Bart is breaking into LuthorCorp facilities. When Bart gets captured, Clark finds out he was working for Oliver Queen, who had hired him and two others- Arthur Curry and Victor Stone, to break into LuthorCorp facilities and stop Lex's illegal experiments. The four of them and Chloe then team up to save Bart, and succeed in doing so, with them all walking out of the exploding facility like badasses. Clark and Chloe don't join them of course, but are always on-call. In Season 7, Dinah Lance was tricked by Lex into going up against the good guys, until the truth was revealed to her, and she too joined the League. In Season 8, Bart and Dinah helped Oliver and Clark out in dealing with Doomsday. In Season 9, the League didn't play the biggest role, though it was mentioned they were helping some of Zod's Kryptonians. In Season 10, the entirety of the League attended Carter's funeral but were captured by the VRA people, until Chloe and the Suicide Squad rescued them. And in the Season 11 comics, the League grew, adding Batman and Wonder Woman to them as well, which made them feel complete at last."

All applauded hysterically as the image of Clark, Oliver, Bart, Arthur and Victor walking out of the exploding LuthorCorp facility appeared on the screen, with images of Dinah and Chloe on the sides.

"So yes, for the round the team will consist of all those badasses walking out of the exploding facility as well as Dinah, not Chloe though, even though she is loved, we were just showing her because she an integral part of the League during the show's run", Wade said as all nodded and applauded again.

"On the other side, we have the Justice League of America from the Arrowverse, or do they even call themselves that yet? Or are they just Super Friends? Or no name at all?" Wade asked as all laughed hysterically at the joke. "Anyway, there were some references to this team in the earlier Seasons, especially 1x20 of Flash, or at least its comic book, where Gideon mentioned "Justice" before being interrupted. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, this version of the Justice League was formed at last, consisting of Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, Black Lightning, Martian Manhunter and Batwoman, with them all continuing the legacy of Oliver Queen, or something along those lines. Anyway, that's all we have for this team."

All laughed hysterically at that and applauded as the image of the newly formed team appeared on the screen, with another image of Oliver Queen. "Yes, he will be part of this as well."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "Now let us begin!"

* * *

The newly formed Justice League were in their base, which was the S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar when the doors burst open and in walked the League in their suits, all looking like badasses.

"Oh! You people!" Barry said, glaring at Bart, who looked back in amusement. "We are a team now. How will you beat us?"

"By being a better team?" Ollie half-said, half-asked with an amused smirk as he exchanged looks with Clark and Dinah.

"Your team has more men than women, so your team sucks!" Kate said to the League, who exchanged amused and incredulous looks.

"At least we made a base in one go!" Kent said as he glared at Clark who also looked back in amusement. "You guys took really long in doing that."

"Anything else you guys wanna say?" Vic asked and they were silent.

"You were a team before Clark became Superman? Seriously? That's stupid", Kara said.

"Better than becoming a team after so many planetary and Multiversal level threats", Bart countered. "You dudes were sleeping or something? And do you have anything else to add?"

This time all were silent, as they really didn't.

"Thought so" A.C. shrugged before telling Black Lightning. "Just wanted to say, your show is the only good one out of all of them."

"Well, thank you", Jefferson said gratefully.

"We may have lost last time, but as a team, we won't", J'onn said as his eyes glowed.

"Anyone wanna test the claim?" Clark asked his team and they chuckled.

"Well, we can always have some fun", Dinah said.

And with that, Clark super-sped at J'onn and Kara, knocking them out at super speed, while Barry rushed Bart, who started running around, leading Barry on a merry chase as he just laughed.

Dinah unleashed a sonic scream at Kate, crashing her into the wall and breaking all her bones before she could even react.

"Good god, couldn't stand this bitch", Dinah said.

"Don't blame you", Oliver said as he walked to her and Ollie with Sara.

"Wanna fight?" Ollie asked.

"Nope", Oliver said.

"Me neither", Sara told them.

"Let's just watch the others", Dinah shrugged and the other nodded. With that, Oliver, Sara, Ollie and Dinah just stood to a side, watching their other teammates battle, or try to.

Clark easily avoided all of Kent's attacks and flicked him away with his finger, knocking him out, while Bart put his foot in Barry's way, tripping him as he fell down.

Arthur and Vic walked to Jefferson, who was ready to fight back.

Then they put their hands on his shoulders as Arthur said. "Like I said, your show is the only good one."

"So we will not fight", Vic said to him.

"Thanks a lot", Jefferson said gratefully as he looked at the knocked down and in Kate's case, splattered, idiots. "Can't believe they dragged me into this stupid verse."

"Tough luck, friend", Ollie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we win", Dinah said.

"Honestly, with how bad this verse has gotten, and how it is disgracing my name, because you know- "Arrowverse", I wanted it to lose", Oliver said. "We should change its name to something else so that my name stops being dragged down."

"Agreed, Oliver", Sara nodded.

"Well, you can come with us to our Universe", Clark offered.

"Oh thank you, couldn't stand these idiots anyway", Oliver said as he and Sara went to the Smallville Universe with their League while Jefferson returned to Freeland and never teamed up with the stupid unnamed team ever again.

* * *

"And that's how this round was always gonna turn out", Wade said as all laughed and applauded. "I mean- The Fastest Coward Alive, Super Self-Righteous Blonde, Super Cuckold and Kate Ratface, the Paragon of Lesbos? These people are terrible."

All nodded and laughed hysterically while applauding as Wade said. "So that's the end of the main event at last."

All applauded hysterically again as the scoreboard appeared.

**Smallville: 29**

**Arrowverse: 15**

"So as you can see, Arrowverse lost, which was expected as always", Wade said as all laughed and applauded again. "While Smallville won, which was also expected as always."

Everyone gave a standing ovation as the building was filled with sounds of howling, cheers and aplomb.

"But we still have two bonus rounds before we go", Wade said as all applauded even more hysterically. "These rounds won't add any points, but are just for fun, because some people want more."

All nodded and applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So next round, which is a bonus one, Dinah Lance will take on Earth-1 Laurel Lance."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "So until next time."

* * *

**Even if Arrowverse League was formed long ago, Smallville League would win, as most of the Arrowverse heroes are horrible people now. **

**And yes, there are two bonus rounds left to go, with Dinah vs. E-1 Laurel being the first one.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	47. Bonus Round 1- The Real Dinah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Agent N: Thanks for the review. Yes, it wins. I think you meant Black Lightning is the only good superhero show on CW. Because Daredevil, Agents of SHIELD, Punisher, Legion and The Gifted are the best superhero shows currently and are all very amazing. Yes, much better than WestAllen family for sure. Thank you, you too.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review and title suggestion. I do like a lot of your suggestions for the Smallville continuation, thanks for them all, though I wasn't a fan of the scene in COIE, so I may not try to aling too much with it. But rest of it is great, thanks a lot for sure.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review. Yes, I understand seeing them all as Arrowverse JL tbh. Glad this was smart thinking by me, thanks for that. Tbh, even if all of these teams together faced just Clark, Ollie, Bart, A.C., Vic and Dinah, they would lose because Clark can solo them all, while Bart can solo them all too except the Kryptonians. Glad that story surprised you and yes, we need Oliver with more girls from Supergirl, especially Lena, maybe even Sam. Yes, that is a very nice story. Glad I am doing a great job and thank you very much, you stay safe too.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Yes, much superior for sure. I'm gonna disagree with DCEU Flash being faster than Arrowverse Flash. Based on what I have seen, DCEU Flash is much, much slower than Arrowverse Flash and most other Arrowverse speedsters. The only Arrowverse speedsters slower than DCEU Flash are Wally, Jesse and Trajectory. Having said that, the rest of the DCEU Justice League will beat Arrowverse Justice League, and Arrowverse Flash can't stand against them all alone. Thank you, you too.**

Chapter 47- Bonus Round #1- The Real Dinah

"And we're back for a bonus round", Wade said as he ran up to the stage from the backstage, waving at everyone as they laughed, clapped their hands together, and waved back. "Last time we were here, in the final round involving scores, the Smallville Justice League showed the Arrowverse Justice League, sorry, Super Friends, sorry, unnamed team of idiots, why they were the real heroes, while Arrowverse people were just selfish cowards, except Oliver, Sara and Jefferson Pierce that is."

All laughed at the true words and gave a standing ovation as Wade said. "So with that, the main event is over. But we still have two more bonus rounds to go, with this being the first one."

All listened as Wade said. "So we already had Sara face Dinah and win, while Dinah Drake from Arrowverse also faced Andrea and got her head punched off, so that leaves E-1 and E-2 Laurel. We don't have anything for E-2 Laurel so far, but E-1 Laurel is part of this. So in this bonus round, she will go up against Dinah Lance from Smallville."

All applauded hysterically as Wade said. "So we have already talked about Dinah Lance from Smallville, so we won't be talking about her this time."

All nodded as Wade said. "On the other side, we have Earth-1 Laurel aka Black Canary from Arrow in Arrowverse, played by Katie Cassidy, who has some of the sickest and stupidest fanatics known to mankind, though she herself is nice and would be disgusted by them. Anyway, in Season 1, she was just Oliver's lawyer ex-girlfriend on whom he cheated with Samantha and her own sister. Her anger was understandable to an extent but saying Oliver deserved to rot 5 more years in Hell went overboard. Seriously, I was like- "Why am I supposed to root for this relationship again?" This entire mess is why the Olicity ship was born, of course that is a whole different mess and Olicity managed to be the third shittiest thing in Arrowverse, with WestAllen being on top, and Iris being second. In Season 2, Laurel got a drug addict arc, where she became very, very unlikable because of horribly she and her arc were handled, making her among the most hated Arrowverse characters at the time, which, to be honest, was deserving of her. And that's why she deserved to be yelled at by Oliver in the hallway scene in 2x14. Yeah, there ya go, I said it. But in the last 3 episodes of Season 2, she did redeem herself, until Season 3 came, where she didn't tell Quentin for a long time about his daughter being dead, which, while understandable, was a stupid move. And she also became Black Canary in this after a few boxing lessons from Ted Grant, which is weird, and some training with Nyssa, which was incomplete, allowed her to go toe-to-toe with League of Assassins members. Really? In Season 4, she brought Sara back and was a hypocrite about it, but after that, she finally got better as a character, even if she wasn't given much to do, then in 4x18, they killed her off for no reason at all other than to make a shocking ending and to remove any obstacles to Olicity. They even made her an Olicity cheerleader on her deathbed, which is such a disgrace, but then again, Arrowverse, what can you expect? But while she was severely mishandled as Black Canary, she was a decent character and didn't deserve to die the way she did. And it's stupid they never brought her back with Flashpoint, the Spear of Destiny, or Crisis on Infinite Earths. Such a disgrace."

All nodded in agreement and then applauded as images of Katie Cassidy's Earth-1 Laurel Lance aka Black Canary appeared on the screen behind Wade.

"Now let it begin", Wade said.

* * *

Dinah Lance was standing in an alley when the Canary Cry device fell in front of her and let out a screech, making her cover her ears before she let out her sonic scream, destroying it.

Then she realized someone was trying to sneak up on her and ducked to avoid a swing of a baton and turning around, tripped Laurel with her staff. Laurel rolled to avoid another smack and getting up, tried to attack again, only to be kicked back.

She rushed Dinah again who easily blocked or dodged all of her blows and dropping her own staff, kicked Laurel's sticks out of her hand before flip kicking her away.

Before Laurel could get up, Dinah let out her Canary Cry and Laurel was sent flying back and crashing to the ground, dazing her.

"H-How?" She gasped as she staggered up. "I could fight members of the League of Assassins."

"In here, your skills are being written realistically", Dinah told her. "You really think a few boxing lessons with Ted Grant or incomplete training with Nyssa will make you that good."

"Oh my God!" Laurel said in horror. "You're right. I'm not that good at fighting."

"And you're not that good as a character either", Dinah said. "Your drug addict arc was written so horribly you became unlikable for the longest time, and your relationship with Oliver wasn't very well-written too. Then your transformation into Black Canary was severely mishandled, as I have pointed out right now, and in Season 4, you brought Sara back like a hypocrite, and after that, while you did get better, you were a glorified Guest star, and your death was just a disgrace. And because you were an obstacle to Olicity, you were never brought back. Now I didn't get much to do, but I think it is better to be a minor character with badass fight scenes instead of a major one who is just mishandled to the point of ridiculousness."

"Oh no!" Laurel said. "You're so right! I'm written so terribly! Why?"

And with that, Laurel burst into tears as Dinah sat next to her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her doppelganger. "Oh don't worry. You can come with me to my Universe, where your Ollie and Sara are. You will be treated better there."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Laurel said gratefully as she hugged Dinah. "Can I bring my dad too?"

"Yes, you can bring him as well", Dinah said. And thus, Laurel and Quentin also left the Arrowverse for Smallville Universe, reuniting with Oliver and Sara there and living happily ever after with the Smallville characters, never having to see the faces of the Arrowverse idiots ever again.

* * *

"Well, I think we can safely say Dinah won", Wade said as all laughed hysterically and applauded. "Like she said, better to be a minor character with badass fight scenes instead of a major one who is just mishandled to the point of ridiculousness."

All nodded and applauded again as Wade said. "No scoreboard this time. And the combatants of the next and last round are a surprise. Well, combatants is the wrong word. Next round is actually gonna be 2 forgotten love interests from both the verses not fighting, but getting along and comforting each other."

All applauded hysterically again while wondering who the love interests were as Wade said. "Until next time."

* * *

**And done.**

**Once again, I've said everything that needs to be said. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with the last chapter, where the two forgotten love interests interact. If you can guess who they are, congratulations. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


	48. Make love, not war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Arrowverse, Deadpool or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**And with this, we reach the last chapter of this story at last. Can't believe I managed to drag this one for so long, but then again, that's what happens when there are so many characters.**

**Also, due to recent events, I have put moderation back up for Guest reviews. Now I have some very good Guest friends on here, especially Chaos Sorcerer who is among my best friends, and there are many other good Guests too, and the reason I even turned off moderation about one year ago was because I wanted such good reviews to appear directly on the page and not be stuck in moderation. But harassment from idiots has made me put it back up, and now its gonna stay that way for some time. So I am sorry to all the good Guests of my stories for this, but it has to be this way for some time now.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review as well as title prediction. Yes, that could have been a better title, thank you very much. There might be one. Read bottom A/N for more info on that matter. I do want to do it, but I really don't have the energy to write this story anymore, just no more inspiration. I know you'd be disappointed, and I am sorry for it, but it is what it is. **

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review and suggestions. While I do like them both, I don't watch anything Arrowverse nowadays, and because of that, I don't feel qualified to write these stories. So I am sorry.**

**Guest 3: Thanks for the review. Well, you did name all of them and it is two of these. Just see who they are.**

**Guest 4: Thanks for the review. Glad it was nice. We don't hate her, more like the writers for ruining her, though we did dislike her during Season 2. Yes, I'm lucky. Yes, that would be hilarious and satisfying. **

**Guest 5: Thanks for the review. Don't watch Arrowverse anymore, so the news doesn't mean much to me.**

Chapter 48- Make love, not war

"And we're back with the final chapter of this people", Wade said as he walked to the stage while waving and all laughed and applauded for him while waving back one last time. "Last time we were here, Dinah comforted Earth-1 Laurel and took her and her dad to Smallville Earth as well."

All laughed and applauded at the memory as Wade said. "Now this time, two forgotten love interests are gonna get along, and I won't say who they are. You can just see for yourself."

All applauded hysterically again as Wade said. "And it's on."

* * *

In a café sat two blonde women side by side. One of them was Patricia 'Patty' Spivot, and the other was Alicia Baker. Both of them looked a little gloomy, and for good reasons.

"Can you believe it?" Patty asked Alicia. "Barry moved on from me so fast. Sure, he is the fastest man alive and all that, but that is only true when it comes to running."

"Oh I can! At least Barry looked like he thought about you for about 3 episodes after you left. Clark forgot me one episode later. And I didn't leave, mind you, I was murdered after being condemned by the entire town for being different, and for murders I hadn't even committed", Alicia said, tears in her eyes. "And next episode, all Clark cared was a football scholarship and Lana! And in Season 5, he said he never loved me, which is such bullshit."

"That is very rough and sad to hear. I'm sorry", Patty said, sympathy in her voice as she rubbed Alicia's back. "Clark never loving you is bullshit. Why is it that the writers hate healthy relationships and love toxic ones?"

"My relationship with Clark may not have been the heathiest, because of my actions in Season 3, and taking him to Vegas, but it is obvious I was mentally unstable, and all I needed was help and guidance. When my mistakes were pointed out to me, I tried to make up for them, didn't I?" Alicia asked.

"You did", Patty nodded as she looked in the front wistfully. "Why is it that Barry could tell his ex-girlfriend and not me? I mean, if I knew, I would never have accidentally shot Earth-2 Wells, and I would never have left."

"No kidding. And let's not forget, my parents abused me by locking me up in a room, so that made me mentally unstable enough to want to murder someone else. Doesn't excuse my actions, but it is the truth. These writers ignored the story right in front of them", Alicia said. "Honestly, while my treatment on my short run was infinitely worse than yours, what makes it a little better for me is that Clark's endgame pairing wasn't with the toxic Lana. It was with Lois, who while a difficult person in the start, does truly love him, and cares about him, and respects him, and would do anything for him. And Clark truly loves her too, so I am happy for them both."

"So am I", Patty said. "On here, Barry got with that toxic Iris, who doesn't even care his mom was murdered by his biggest enemy, who is responsible for Eddie's death. And she treats him like trash all the time. Some people wish I was brought back for a Guest appearance, but I hope that never happens, because they will just crap on me and my relationship with Barry to prop Iris and WestAllen."

"Let's not forget those fanatics of hers who harassed you simply for saying you enjoyed being on the Flash", Alicia reminded and Patty nodded.

"Yes, Aragorn, Wade and Logan punishing them was oh so satisfying. And Aragorn having me arrest Iris in that story of his called 'Consequences for Iris West' for child abuse even more so", Patty said.

"I know the feeling. Aragorn wrote a fic called 'She was not a monster' where Clark called everyone out for not defending me. And you also have his friends like Stand with Ward and Queen and Phillipe363 who have defended me in their stories", Alicia said.

"And Aragorn, Stand with Ward and Queen and Bl4ckHunter even pair me with Barry in such stories, which is so very nice of them", Patty said with a smile on her face.

"Smallville is over anyway, and at least Clark got together with a lovely woman, while Arrowverse is a dead animal at this point and very few care about cannon", Alicia said. "Let's not care about them and have fun in the world of fanfiction."

She raised her coffee mug as she said that, and Patty raised hers too.

"To having fun in the world of fanfiction."

* * *

"And there ya go!" Wade said as all applauded. "It was Patty Spivot and Alicia Baker. Now let's see who guessed right. Stand with Ward and Queen did, as he told Aragorn in PMs. And Phillipe363 did say he thought one of them would be Alicia. Cer1992 didn't give any names but based on his descriptions, he was talking about them as well. And there's another Guest who named all forgotten love interests from both verses, and these two were among them. So to anyone who guessed right, including these people, congratulations to you all!"

All applauded hysterically for everyone who had guessed right.

"And with that, we come to the end of this tale", Wade said and all looked a little saddened. "But the end is always part of the tale, or whatever the saying is. Anyway, me and Aragorn would like to thank everyone who read this story, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it, left a kudos, or bookmarked it, or anything else you can do to it. There are some reviewers who reviewed from the start and have consistently reviewed almost every chapter of this story, so let's thank them all. Thank you very much Stand with Ward and Queen, Bl4ckHunter, Chaos Sorcerer, Phillipe363, cornholio4, Cer1992, OmniarchOnePunchSuperman, Tyler Munsterman, Arrowverse Fan 217 and the Guest who reviewed almost all chapters while giving title and winner predictions for next chapter. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well. This isn't goodbye, more like a see you next time, as is the case with Aragorn always. So we will meet again some day. Until then, a fond farewell. Wow, I managed to say sentences without cursing. Must be the T-Rating."

He then waved to everyone who gave a standing ovation and howled and waved back as Wade turned around and walked backstage for the last time as the show ended at last.

* * *

**And this is the end of this story at last. Not everyone agreed with everything, but that's part of it. **

**And while this is over, I'm thinking of doing another fic of this kind which would be MCU vs. EMH or LOTR books vs. movies, but I have to put thought into them. And both would be much closer than this, as it was mostly one-sided in most of the rounds.**

**Anyway, thank you very much to everyone who read, favorited, followed or reviewed or supported me in any ways while I wrote this. Your support and kindness is very much appreciated, like always. **

**Love you all.**

**Until next time. Till then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!**


End file.
